The Art of Love
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Bella moves to New York after a tragic accident tears her world apart. Lost and loney, she struggles to understand why The Cullens and the Hales want to be her friend. Reworked and edited. MA & AH
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, are you sure you want to go to school across the country?" asked my dad, Charlie, as he put the last of my bags into my car.

"Yes, Dad. I'll be fine. I promise," I said softly.

"I know. I just worry about you. Do you have your medication?" he asked.

"Yes, it's in my purse," I said. "Don't forget to eat a vegetable every once in a while, old man."

"I won't," chuckled Charlie. He sighed, dropping his eyes to the ground. "You had better get going."

"Ok, I love you, Dad," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "I'll let you know when I get to school."

"I love you too, Bella. Be careful," he murmured, looking up at me.

I hugged my father quickly and climbed into my 1965 Black Ford Mustang Convertible and drove away from my life in Forks, Washington. There would be parts of my life here that I would miss. I would miss the river behind my house. I would miss my dad. He was my best friend, my only friend. For the past two year, we have leaned on each other. We had depended on each other to make it through the darkness. I would not miss the stares, the whispering about me. I wouldn't miss the looks of pity that I got. The stares because I was poor, Bella Swan, who saw her mother die next to her while she could do nothing.

My mother, Renee, and I were driving home from Seattle when our car was hit by a drunk driver. Our car rolled eight times before it came to rest on it's top. I screamed out for Renee. She reached out and grabbed my hand and told me she was okay. For the next four hours, we laid in our car, crying together, screaming for someone to help us. Suddenly, Renee got quiet. Too quiet. I begged her to talk to me. I pulled on her hand but it was too late. She was gone. I held onto her hand for the next three hours, letting my tears fall. I felt my body fall into the darkness when I heard Charlie screaming for us. I spent six months in a coma. I had broken both my legs, crushed my left hip, my left shoulder, several ribs and cracked my head open. They had to perform brain surgery to reduce the swelling in my head. I spent the next year going through intensive physical and speech therapy just so I could walk and talk again. Be a person again. I lived in a great deal of physical pain everyday.

The only good thing in my life right now was my art. I had been painting since I was three years old. Painting had always been my refuge when life became too overwhelming. It was a way for me to leave reality behind me. I often lost myself in my art for hours at a time. Charlie and Renee always encouraged my artwork. They helped me find galleries in Seattle and Portland that would display my paintings. We were on our way from an opening in Seattle when we were in the accident. Once I recovered from the accident, it was really hard for me to pick up my paint brush again but Charlie told me that Renee loved to watch me paint. He told me she would want me to keep painting. So I let my tears fall and picked up my brush and began painting again. I knew I had to do it for Charlie and Renee but I can't seem to get the courage to show my work to anyone other than Charlie. I know Renee would want me to share it with the world but I was so scared. It was the last hold I had onto my mother.

Renee, Charlie, and I were always so close when I was little. I was an only child so they spoiled me rotten. Well, that's not true but I didn't want for much. We loved each other very much. I didn't have friends at school. I was too quiet, too reserved, too smart. By the time I was in the second grade, I was already doing sixth grade level work. Part of the curse of having a photographic memory, I remembered everything I see. I ended up graduating high school at fourteen. I started taking classes at the University of Washington. The kids thought it was weird that Charlie, Renee and I were so close but that's just how we were. I trusted my parents and they trusted me. Charlie and Renee loved each other so much. When I was little I used to sneak out of bed and sit on the stairs and watch them dance in the living room. Charlie would hold her so tight. Renee would lay her head on his chest as they whispered how much they loved each other. I could feel how much they love each other.

Charlie and Renee met on their first day of kindergarten. Renee told me that from the moment she saw Charlie, she was in love with him. She said she was sitting on the swings when he came up to her and grabbed her hand. She felt a tingle as soon as he touched her. He looked up at her and smiled shyly and told her that she was his best friend. For the next eleven years, they were the best of friends. Then on the first day of their sophomore year in high school, he walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist. He kissed her hard and told her he was in love with her. She smiled, kissed him again and told him she loved him, too. From that day on they were together. They were married seven years later. One year later, I was born. I hoped that one day I can find a love like theirs.

It was a hard decision to go to school at NYU. They offered me a spot in their art department. They offered me a scholarship but I didn't needed the scholarship to help me pay for school. My grandparents left me a huge inheritance that I collected when I turned eighteen. So I told them to offer it someone who needed it. NYU's art program was one of the best in the country so I decided to take a chance and venture off on my own for my last couple years of school. Charlie was reluctant to let me go but he knew that Renee would want me to take the chance and live my life to the fullest.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I pulled up in front of my dorms. I took a deep breath as I climbed out of my car. My muscles were tight from spending the last two and half days in my car. I stretched a little and pulled out my cell phone and called Charlie.

"Bella?" he said, answering the phone. I could hear the worry in his voice. It had been hard for my father to let me go.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," I said, quietly. "I just got here."

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Hip hurting? Did you take your meds?"

"It's sore, a little stiff but I'm ok. Yes, I took my meds," I murmured. "Did you see all the meals I made for you?"

"Yeah, you really didn't need to do that," he said, gruffly.

"If I wanted you to eat more than take out or pizza, I did," I said, smiling. Charlie laughed.

"Maybe," he chuckled. Letting his laughter, fade out, he sighed. "I already miss you."

"I miss you, too, Dad," I whispered. "I'll call you later, ok? I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, quickly. "She'd be real proud of you, Honey."

"I know," I whimpered. "Bye."

I hung up the phone, bringing my hand up to my face and wiping the tears off before they could fall. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed one of my bags and headed inside. My dorm room was on the third floor. I quickly made my way to the elevator. Once the doors opened on the third floor, I made my way down to room 312. I found my room and was fixing to unlock the door when it was suddenly swung open. A short girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes stepped out of the door and ran right into me causing me to fall to the ground.

"Oh my god," she said, fretfully. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said softly as I stood up. I rubbed my hips slightly trying to get the pain to ease up.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she looked at my hip.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore from being in my car for the last few days," I murmured, feeling out of place. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh, hi, I'm Alice Cullen, one of your roommates," she giggled, grabbing my arms and pulling me into the room. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from a small town in Washington state," I said as I looked around the room. Our room was a suite. There was the main living, kitchenette. Leading off of the main room were three rooms. "Where are you from, Alice?"

"I am from the city. I didn't want to live with my parents so I chose to live in the dorms. This is your room," explained Alice as she led me into a decent sized room with white walls. There was a full size bed against one wall and a small dresser, desk, and closest.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be," I said, looking around.

"Yeah, I was expecting a tiny room that was barely big enough to move in but these will work," she chuckled as someone knocked on the door. "I bet that is my brothers. They are bring the rest of my stuff up."

Alice went over and pulled the door open to our room. There was a large man standing in the doorway. He had lots of muscles, curly dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was juggling two suitcases in each arm.

"Ali, which room is yours?" he asked.

"This one over here, Em," said Alice leading him into a room that was basically the same as mine expect that Alice had already hung up several pictures and paintings on the wall. I walked over and saw one of my paintings on the wall, pulling on my lip. It was one of the last paintings I had ever shown. Alice must have noticed me looking at it. "Isn't it beautiful? I found it in a gallery in Seattle about three years ago."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I would love to meet the artist. She is my favorite," sighed Alice. "Anyway, Bella, this is one of my big brothers, Emmett. Em, this is Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett," I said as I stuck my hand out. He laughed as he looked down at my hand. Before I knew it, he had pulled me into a hug, taking me by surprise.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella," he chuckled, setting me back onto the ground. "Ali, Edward should be bringing the last load of stuff."

"Ok, Em. Bella, do you need help getting the rest of your stuff?" asked Alice. She and Emmett looked over at me, smiling. I shifted nervously.

"I'm sure I can handle it," I said softly.

"Nonsense, Bella, we don't mind helping you get your stuff," said Emmett. "Just lead us to your car."

"Well, I guess if you don't mind, a little help would be nice," I muttered.

"Ali, where are you at?" called a velvety voice.

"We're in here, Edward," replied Alice.

A few seconds later, Edward came walking into Alice's room carrying two large boxes. Emmett pulled one of the boxes from him and he looked up at me. I felt the air leave my body as I saw him for the first time.

**So this is one that I had up for awhile but pulled because I wanted to redo it and make it better. I should be updating everyday, or at least almost everyday as this is mostly complete. Leave me a few words and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward had wild, auburn hair, a strong jaw line, and deep emerald green eyes. Our eyes meet and I felt like I could see my soul in his eyes. For a few moments, we just stood, staring at each other. At leas until realized that I looked like an idiot. I broke my eyes away and took a deep breath.

"Where do you, um, want this box, Alice?" asked Edward.

"On the bed is fine," said Alice, looking between Edward and I. "Edward, this is my new roommate, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my other brother, Edward."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." I looked up at him as he spoke to me, sending a shiver through me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Edward," I murmured,softly as I stared into his eyes.

"Bella, are you ready to get your things?" asked Emmett. I broke my eyes away from Edward and looked over at Emmett.

"Sure," I whispered.

The four of us made our way down the elevator. I could feel Edward standing next to me. Nervously, I turned and looked up at him, catching him watching me. As soon as he saw me looking, he smiled and ducked his head. The doors opened and we all stepped out. I took a shaky breath as I led them out to my car.

"This is it," I said as I popped the trunk.

"Bella, this is your car?" whispered Emmett. I looked up and saw him and Edward staring at my car.

"Yes," I said, confused on why he would ask me that. I mean, I had just told him it was my car, hadn't I?

"Wow, she is beautiful. How does she run?" asked Emmett.

"She's runs great." I shrugged my shoulders. "She should after all the work my dad and I did on her."

"You and dad fixed her up?" asked Edward, clearly surprised.

"Yes, we found her in a junk yard in Seattle when I was fourteen. We spent the next two years getting her into shape."

"So your dad taught you about cars?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, he thought it was important for me to know my way around a cars engine," I explained, feeling uncomfortable with all the attention.

"That's cool," chuckled Emmett as he pulled out a couple boxes from the trunk. Alice pulled out the two suitcases while Edward went around to pull out my box of paintings.

"I'll get that one," I said, suddenly. I may have said it a little sharper than I meant to because Edward just stepped away with his hands up. "Sorry, it's just this box has my paintings in them."

"Oh, ok," chuckled Edward.

I pulled the box out leaving Edward the last two boxes. I shut the door and the trunk, making sure they were locked as we made our way back upstairs. Alice and Emmett went up the elevator first since they had more than we did. Edward and I waited for the elevator to come back down in silence. A few minutes later, the doors opened and we stepped into the elevator. I could the energy crackle between us as the elevator took us to the third floor. When the doors opened we both chuckled awkwardly and took my stuff to my room.

"You can just put those anywhere," I said softly.

"Ok." When we walked into my room, Alice was already unpacking my clothes for me.

"Bella, you have great taste in clothes. You, me, and Rose are going to have to go shopping together," she squealed.

"Who's Rose?" I asked, setting my box of paintings on my bed.

"Rosalie Hale is our other roommate. She and her brother, Jasper, will be here in the morning. She is also Emmett's girlfriend. Jasper is my boyfriend," explained Alice.

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to say. "Are they from the city also?"

"Yes, they are flying in from spending the summer in Paris tonight," said Emmett, sadly.

"I miss them too, Em," whispered Alice.

"Anyway, Bella, want to join us for dinner in the dining hall?" asked Emmett.

"Sure," I mumbled.

"Great, we'll meet you by the elevators in an hour," smiled Emmett.

"Ok, Em," squealed Alice. She definitely had way too much energy.

"Thanks for helping me bring my things up," I whispered to Emmett and Edward.

"You're welcome, Bella," said Edward, sincerely. I could feel my face blush as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, no problem, Bella," chuckled Emmett as he pulled Edward out of my room. I turned and looked over at Alice who was just smiling at me.

"Well, I guess I had better get this stuff unpacked," I muttered, looking down at my boxes. I opened my box of my paintings and began pulling them out slowly, examining each one to make sure they weren't damaged.

"Oh, Bella," Alice gasped. "You have so many Isabella paintings. How did you get so many?"

"I, um, painted them." As Alice looked at me, my face flushed. Most people never picked up on the connection because I sign all my painting with the initials I.S. and go by Bella, except in the art world.

"You're Isabella?" she squealed.

"Yes."

"Oh my god, I love your painting so much." Alice jumped up and down.

"Thanks, Alice," I chuckled. "I love to paint."

"Wait a minute, I bought your painting three years ago. When did you start painting?" she asked.

"I have been painting since I was three," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Wow," she whispered. "My mom has several of your paintings ,also. We used to go to Seattle just to see your shows but we haven't been to a show in a couple years."

"I haven't had one in two years," I said, sadly.

"Oh."

Alice didn't say anything else. She went into her room to unpack some of her stuff while I finished unpacking my paintings. I laid them against one of my walls, until I could figure out where put them all. I got my bed made and the rest of my clothes and shoes unpacked before Alice and I made our way down to the elevator to meet Emmett and Edward. The four of us walked down to the cafeteria making small talk. Well, they mostly made small talk while I just listened. I could tell that they were very close to each other. We walked into the dining hall and grabbed our dinner. Alice and I grabbed salads while Emmett and Edward grabbed a pizza. We found a table in the back corner. Alice and I had just sat down when this baby faced, blond boy came up to me.

"Hey, babe, why don't you come sit with me?" he asked cockily.

"No thanks. I'm fine here," I said politely.

"Baby, you really should come sit with me," he said sharply.

"I really don't want to sit with you so why don't you back the fuck off," I muttered, clenching my teeth together. He reached out and grabbed my arm. "Get your fucking hand off of me."

"No, you are going to come sit with me," he snapped pulling on my arm.

"NEWTON!" bellowed Emmett, coming up behind the boy grabbing my arm. "I'd get your hands off of her, if you know what's good for you."

"Guess I'll see you around, babe," smirked this Newton boy as he let go of my arm. He turned and walked away.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Emmett, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah. Who was that fucker?" I grumbled looking at my arm. I could see the bruises already forming on my arm.

"That douche would be Mike Newton. He thinks he is some kind of ladies man," explained Emmett. "Let me know if he bothers you again."

"I don't need you to fight for me," I mumbled. Before Emmett could say anything, Edward came over.

"What was up with Newton?" asked Edward as he sat down next to me. "He didn't look too happy as he walked away."

"He tried to force Bella into sitting with him and the douche bags he calls friends," grumbled Emmett.

"Emmett, I'm okay," I whispered, feeling very embarrassed by it all.

"I know, Bella. I just don't like that guy."

"I don't either," growled Edward.

"That makes three of us," I chuckled lightly. "So what are you guys studying here?"

"I am studying fashion design," said Alice. "One day, my clothes will be in stores all over the country."

"That's cool, Alice," I said. "How about you, Emmett?"

"I'm a business major," said Emmett.

"Really?" I asked. "What year are you in?"

"I'm a senior."

"Wow, almost done," I murmured. "What are your plans when you graduate?"

"Not sure yet. I may go on to graduate school but I haven't decided. I really want to open my own nightclub. How about you, Bella? What's your major?"

"Art."

"Oh my god, I forgot to tell you. Bella is Isabella," squealed Alice.

"The Isabella?" asked Emmett as his eyes got wide as he looked at me.

"Yes."

"The Isabella, who's painting are hung in my parents house?" asked Edward.

"I guess so," I whispered as I blushed.

"Wow, you are really talented," said Edward.

"Thank you, Edward," I muttered. "What are you studying?"

"I'm a music major," He smiled.

"What do you play?" I asked.

"Mostly the piano but I can play the guitar also."

"Wow," I said softly. "I would love to hear you play sometime."

"Anytime," whispered Edward.

"Oh, hey Eddie," said some nasally sounding girl behind us. I heard Edward groan and turned to see a bleached blond girl standing behind us. She was slightly overweight and had way too much make-up on.

"Lauren, I have told you several times that my name is Edward, not Eddie," sighed Edward.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go to the movie's with me tonight," she purred. It almost sounded like she was begging.

"Sorry, Lauren, but I can't," said Edward, slipping his arm onto the back of my chair.

"Ugh, fine," she snapped as she stomped away. I turned and looked at the others.

"Who the hell was that?" I chuckled.

"Lauren Mallory," snickered Emmett. "She is the female version of Newton."

"Oh, sorry, Edward," I said,looking back at her. She was sitting next to her friends, pouting. "I think she, um, really likes you."

"I know. I have tried to tell her at least a hundred times in the last year that I am not interested in her. She can't seem to accepted," grumbled Edward. I bit my lip to stop laughing. He sounded so cute when he whined.

"Must be, um, hard," I chuckled lightly.

"Keep laughing, Swan," chuckled Edward, rolling his eyes.

"Ok." I laughed.

We all started chuckling at him. The four of us quickly finished eating our dinner and made our way back to the dorms. It turned out that Edward, Emmett and Jasper shared a room on the other side of the floor. Alice and I said goodnight to them and made our way back to our room. I took a quick shower and slipped on some pajamas. I took one of my pain pills. My hip was really starting to ache. I fell into bed and into a restless sleep.

_Renee and I were driving down the highway toward Forks. I had my eyes closed, trying to sleep when I heard a crunching noise. Suddenly, our car was rolling down the side of hill we were on. The car finally stopped and I tried to move but my legs were pinned._

"_MOM!" I screamed as I looked over at her. "MOM, ARE YOU OK?"_

"_BELLA!" she screamed as she reached out for me. I looked over and saw her. Her head was cut and she had blood pouring down her face. I grabbed her hand. "BELLA, ARE YOU OK?"_

"_NO, I CAN'T MOVE. MY LEGS ARE PINNED." I screamed as I cried. "HELP, SOMEONE HELP US."_

"_Bella, it's going to be ok, baby," she whispered._

_We laid in the car holding each other's hands for the next few hours. Every once in a while, one of us would scream out for help. Suddenly, I heard Rene taking sharper breathes._

"_MOM," I screamed but she wouldn't answer me. "MOM! TALK TO ME, MOM."_

"_Bella, take care of your dad," she whispered. "Tell him…I…love him. I love you, baby. Keep ….painting."_

"_MOM, YOUR GOING TO BE OK!" I screamed. I pulled on her hand but I could tell she wasn't breathing anymore. "NOOOOOOOO, MOMMY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. I NEED YOU, MOMMY."_

**Thank you for all the reviews over the first chapter:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"BELLA!" screamed Alice as she shook my shoulders. I snapped my eyes open and realized that I had been screaming in sleep. "Are you ok?"

"I…I'm fine," I whispered, sitting up. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's ok, Bella. Are you sure you are ok?" she asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered. "You can go back to bed."

"Ok," she mumbled.

She looked back at me before she went back to her room, closing my door behind her. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was just after five in the morning. I got out of bed and grabbed my easel, paints, and a blank sheet of canvas before heading out on the balcony. I sat on one of the chairs and started painting Renee. I could feel my tears pouring down my face as I painted every detail of her beautiful face. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long soft silky brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had the most beautiful rosy cheeks.

It was more than just her outer beauty, too. She had a way of making the best out of every situation. When I was nervous before a show, she would tell me some story about Charlie, or about when I was little. She knew how to get me to relax and just enjoy myself. Renee believed in me, even when I wasn't sure in myself.

"She's beautiful," said Edward from behind me. I turned and saw him standing in the doorway. I wiped the tears off my face. "Who is it?"

"My mother," I whispered, a tear rolling down my face. Edward reached over and wiped it off my face. The moment he touched me, I felt a tingle run through my body.

"You look just like her, except your hair is darker and your eyes are prettier," he said, sitting next to me.

"I have my father's eyes," I murmured, looking back at the painting.

"Are you close to her?" he asked.

"I used to be." I shifted in my seat, uncomfortably.

"You're not anymore?"

"She, um, died in a car accident two years ago," I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I can tell you love her very much.." Edward leaned over, slipping an arm around my waist and pulling me into his arms.

"She was my best friend. She loved to watch me paint," I cried softly. "I miss her so much."

"Tell me about her," he whispered.

"She was so full of life. She taught kindergarten and she treated every student like they were hers. She would go watch them play t-ball or watch their dance recitals. She and Charlie, my dad, were so in love with each other. They used dance in front of the fireplace nearly every night. I used to sneak down and sit on the stairs and watch them. He would hold her tight and she would lay her head on his chest. I could see how much they love each other. She never missed one of my openings." As I spoke, Edward had leaned his head down on top of mine.

"I'm sure she is still watching you, Bella," whispered Edward.

"Alice called you, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, she was worried about you. She said you were screaming in your sleep."

Pulling away, I looked back at the painting of her. "I was in the car with her," I whispered. "I held her hand while she died."

"That must have been really hard." I could hear the pity in his voice and even though I wasn't looking at him, I knew he felt sorry for me, just like everyone else.

"It was." I stood up, gathering up my paints. "I had better get this stuff cleaned up. Thank you, Edward."

"I am here anytime you need someone to talk to, Bella."

Edward helped me carry my stuff back down to my room, kissing my check before I opened the door. I pushed the door open and found Alice sitting on the sofa. She looked up me sadly, pathetically . I gave her a soft smile.

"I'm ok, Alice." Walking over to my room, I said, "I'm really sorry I worried you."

"It's ok, Bella. It's just that you were screaming and crying. I was worried about you," she fretted.

"I know," I muttered as I set my painting down.

"She's beautiful," gasped Alice, coming over and kneeling down in front of it. "Who is she?"

"My mother," I whispered.

"I bet she is very proud of you," said Alice, looking up at me.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok," she frowned.

I put up my paints and grabbed my robe, my bag of toiletries and went out and took a hot shower. My muscles were still sore from the drive across country. Drying off, I slipped my robe back on and headed back down to my bedroom. I pulled on a pair red cotton shorts, a black t-shirt and a pair of black flip-flops. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and went back out into the main room. I found a tall blond girl, with long silky blond hair hugging Alice as they both squealed into each others arms.

"Ali, I missed you," squealed the blond girl.

"Rose, I missed you, too. The entire summer was so boring," squealed Alice. I shifted from one foot to the other, feeling very out of place.

"I'm sure you just missed, Jasper," teased Rose.

"I did but I missed you, too." said Alice as she pulled away. She looked over, saw me watching them and smiled. "Rose, this is our roommate, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Rosalie Hale."

"It's nice to meet you, Rosalie," I said softly. Rosalie turned and looked at me for a moment.

"Call me Rose. It's nice to meet you too, Bella" she said with a genuine smile. "Emmett told me a lot about you last night."

"What did he say?" I asked warily.

"Mostly, he talked about your car, which I am dying to see, but he also said that you are the latest victim of Mike Newton," she snickered.

"Yeah, he, um, had a hard time taking no for an answer," I muttered, running my hand over the bruise on my arm.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked sharply.

"No, I bruise very easily," I mumbled.

"Ok, you let me know if he bothers you. I would love to kick his ass again."

"You don't have to defend me, Rose," I muttered.

"I know I don't, Bella, but I will," she said, seriously.

"Bella, we are meeting the others for breakfast before we move Rose and Jasper's stuff in. Do you want to join us?" asked Alice.

"Sure," I said softly.

The three of us made our way down to the elevator. Alice said we were meeting the boys in the dining hall so we headed off in that direction. A few minutes later, we walked in and found Emmett and Edward standing by the door with a tall man with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wasn't quite as big as Emmett but he was still very fit. He looked over at us and ran over, pulling Alice into his arms and gave her a big kiss. Rosalie rushed over to Emmett and kissed him hard. I could feel their love radiating off each other. It was beautiful and I was jealous. I looked down at my feet, feeling very out of place.

"Kind of hard to watch them, isn't it?" whispered Edward, just loud enough for me to hear him.

"Yes," I whispered back. "Feel like I am interrupting a private moment."

"Welcome to my world," chuckled Edward.

"Poor baby," I snickered.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper, this is Bella Swan, mine and Rose's new roommate," said Alice, pulling Jasper over to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." said Jasper, sincerely.

"You too, Jasper." I was surprised with how friendly everyone was being.

The six of us went and grabbed some breakfast. I grabbed a muffin and a cup of coffee while the others grabbed some eggs and toast. We went to the same table we sat at last night. I chuckled when I saw Mike start this way but stop when Edward sat down next to me. He just narrowed his eyes at us and turned and sat back down. I heard Edward chuckle slightly. The others came over and sat down with us.

"So Bella, where are you from?" asked Rosalie.

"I am from a small town in Washington state."

"What's your major?" asked Jasper.

"Art," I said, shifting form all the attention.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot to tell you. Bella is Isabella," squealed Alice. Rose and Jasper both gasped and looked over at me.

"The Isabella, the artist?" gasped Rosalie.

"Yes," I whispered as I blushed.

"I love your paintings. Alice and her mom, Esme, took me and my mom with them to your opening two years ago. Your work is amazing," gushed Rosalie. My face had to be the color of tomatoes.

"Thank you, Rose." Sniffing back the tears that built up in my eyes as I thought about that night, the night my mother and I were in the accident.

"Are you ok, Bella?" asked Emmett. I looked up at them all. They were all frowning at me. I wiped my face off.

"Yes, I'm fine," I muttered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

"So what do your parents do?" asked Jasper, trying to change the subject. I felt my eyes fill up with tears again.

"Jasper-" started Edward but I interrupted him.

"My father is the chief of police," I whispered as a the tears fell down my face again. "My mother was a teacher before she died."

I got up and ran out of the dining hall. I walked around campus for awhile before I sat down on a bench, pulling my knees up to my chest. I pulled out my sketch pad and let my tears fall as I sketched. I know they didn't mean to bring up something that would hurt me but I missed her so much. She was my biggest fan. She was always the one who took me to every opening, every art show. Charlie always supported me but his schedule made it hard for him to come to everything so Renee did. She was the one who encouraged me to display my art in the first place. When the kids made fun of me for coming to school with paint splattered on my clothes and in my hair, she was the one who told me it didn't matter. I just miss her so much and I felt like I never really got to say goodbye.

**Thank you for all the reviews:)**


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of hours of sketching, I made my way back to the dorms. I was going to have to figure out a way to control my emotions better than this if I was going to make it on my own out here. The walk to the elevator was slow as my hip was starting to hurt from all the walking. I needed a pain pill soon before the pain got to be too bad. I walked into our suite and found everyone sitting on the couches. They looked up at me, sadly. I couldn't understand why they cared so much. Nobody else had.

"Bella, I didn't mean to bring up your mom," said Jasper. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jasper. She's been on my mind all morning." I explained, pulling out the painting I did this morning and showed it to them. "My mom was the one who got me to show my art to anyone. We were on our way back from a show in Seattle when we were in an accident. She died and I spent six months in a coma. I just really miss her right now."

"Oh, Bella, that must have been incredibly difficult," whispered Alice.

"Yes, it was." I put my painting down and took a step toward my bedroom but felt a sharp pain in my hip. Falling to the ground, I cried out, "Aaaahhhh."

"Bella," they all cried out, jumping to their feet. Edward swept me off the ground into his arms and laid me on the couch.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I need my pill." I was barely able to get the words out through the pain that was shooting through my hip. "Please, they're in my room."

Edward swept me back up into his arms and carried me into my bedroom. He laid me on the bed and went to look for my pills. I told him they were on my dresser. He found the, and brought me a glass of water. Slipping his arm under me, he helped me take my pill, followed by a glass of water.

"What else do you need?" he asked softly.

"Could you hand me my heating pad?" I whispered. "It's in the closet."

"Sure." He went over to my closet and pulled it out for me. He plugged it in and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered as I slipped in inside my shorts and onto my hip.

"You're welcome," he said, sitting next to me on the bed. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett came in at that moment.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, I still have problems with my hips sometimes. After being in my car for nearly three days, and all the lifting and walking..." I trailed off. "I just overdid it a little bit."

"Can we get you anything?" asked Rose. fretfully.

"No, thanks," I muttered.

"Ok, well, we are going to go move some of our stuff in. Edward, you stay with Bell," ordered Rose.

"That's ok," I said, quickly. "I don't need a babysitter. I'll be fine."

"Sure," said Edward, ignoring me. "Let me know if you guys need help."

"Ok," was all they said before turning and leaving my room.

"You don't have to stay."

"I know but, honestly, I didn't want to help them," he chuckled.

"Well, in that case," I chuckled as I scooted over and patted the bed next to me. "Lay down and rest your tired bones."

"Thanks." He smiled as he laid back.

We spent the next couple hours talking about everything. He told me about his music. He mostly played classical but was branching off into song writing. He was hoping to get to play with the New York Symphony. We talked about the bands that we liked. We had similar tastes in music, books and movies. He told me about his parents, Carlisle and Esme. He said they have been married for nearly twenty five years. He told me stories from his childhood, growing up with Alice and Emmett, how they have known Rose and Jasper since they were born. I told him stories from my childhood. I told him about Charlie and Renee's love. I told him about how we used to make snow angels and have snowball fights. I told him about how hard it was after I woke up from the coma. Eventually, we fell asleep. I felt Edward wrap his arm around me and pull me into his chest as I slept.

I woke up a few hours later when I heard Edward chuckling. I looked up at him and saw he looking down at me with a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he chuckled.

"Oh, God. What did I say?" I grumbled.

"You asked me to bring you a banana split and some socks," he laughed.

"Oh, a banana split does sound good," I chuckled. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly six. My stomach growled loudly.

"Someone's hungry," chuckled Edward.

"Yes, I am," I said softly. I pulled the heating pad of my hip and turned it off. "Want to go get some dinner with me?"

"Nope, we are ordering in. I want you to stay off that hip," said Edward.

"Really, I'm fine," I said sitting up.

"Nope," he smirked.

He stood up and swept me up into his arms and carried me out to the main room of our suite. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were watching movie. They all looked up and smiled at me as Edward put me down in the couch.

"Bella, feeling better?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah, my hip's still a little sore but I'm used to it."

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"My hip and shoulder hurts all the time. I'm used to it," I said as I stood up. I went to take a step but Edward grabbed me. "I need to use the restroom, Edward. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I chuckled.

I just chuckled as I limped my way down the hall to the bathroom. I quickly took care of business and washed my hands. I went back to my room and sat on the couch next to Edward.

"So what are we ordering?" I asked as my stomach growled again.

"Chinese!" squealed Alice.

"Sounds good," I agreed. We quickly gave Alice our orders. Once she was done ordering, I turned to Rose and Jasper. "So what are your majors?"

"I am a history major," said Jasper. "I am starting my senior year."

"I am an mechanical engineering major," said Rose.

"Really? Do you want to work on cars?" I asked.

"Yes, I am plan on owing my own business working on vintage and classic cars," said Rose.

"How did you get into cars?" I asked.

"I have always been interested in cars. I find working on cars relaxing."

"Me too," I chuckled.

"You know about cars?" asked Rose.

"My dad started teaching me about cars when we started fixing up my mustang when I was fourteen. He said I needed to know my way around a car's engine. I love it, not as much as painting but I do love it."

"Bella, how did you get into painting?" asked Emmett.

"I started painting when I three. That was when my mother, Renee, bought me my first set of water colors. I used to sit at the table for hours painting everything I saw. After a few months, she and Charlie bought me my first easel and oil paints. They made me a room in our house where I could sit in front of the window and paint. I painted everything I saw. It was my escape into an imaginary land, I suppose. I started selling some of my work at county fairs. When I was ten, we were approached by a man who owned a small gallery in Seattle. He had bought one of my paintings at the fair in Seattle. He wanted to display my work in his gallery. At first I was scared, I mean painting was my life. What if people hated it? Renee told me that I had to share my art with the world. She said the world needed to see something as beautiful as my art. So I let him show my work. We started getting offers from other galleries in Seattle and Portland."

"You are very talented," said Jasper.

Our food arrived then. They refused to let me pay for any of it. I just rolled my eyes at them. We talked more while we were eating. I found out that Rose and Jasper's parents, William and Catherine, were both lawyers. They spent a lot of time traveling around the country. Edward's father, Carlisle, was a doctor and his mother, Esme, was a photographer. Esme and Catherine were college roommates so the kids have been together since the day they were born. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were twenty-two and were twins. Edward was twenty and Alice just turned nineteen. After we were done eating we decided to watch a movie. I think I fell asleep around halfway through. One of the boys must have carried me into my room because I woke up the next morning in my bed. I got out of bed slowly and stretched a little. My hip was much better. I went out and found Alice and Rose in the living room.

"Morning," I said with a yawn.

"Morning, Bella. Did you sleep better last night?" asked Alice.

"Yes, I did," I said as I sat in one of the chairs. "Best sleep I have had in awhile."

"Good. What's your plan for the day?" she asked.

"I need to go buy my books for my classes," I grumbled.

"So do we," said Rose. "Why don't we go have some breakfast then go to the book store?"

"Sounds good to me," I said.

The three of us went to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, a blue tank top, and my converse sneakers. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. After we were dressed we made our way down to the dining hall. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and some coffee and went to sit down. As soon as I sat down, Mike Newton came up to me.

"Baby, you are sitting with me today," he smirked.

"No, I'm not and stop calling me baby," I snapped. He reached out and grabbed my arm again. "Get your fucking hand off of me."

"No," he smirked as he pulled me to my feet. I reached over and grabbed the back of his head and slammed it on to the table with a loud thud and twisted his arm behind his back. Everyone in the dining hall got really quiet and turned to look at us.

**Thank you for all the reviews:)**


	5. Chapter 5

"I have told you twice now to get your fucking hands off me. Don't make me have to tell you a third time. Got it?" I snapped, aware of everyone eyes on us.

"Got it," he whimpered.

I let him go. He stood up and started to say something but looked behind me, suddenly turning and running out of the room. I turned around and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all looking at me with their mouths hanging wide open and pure shock pouring off of each of them. Rose and Alice were chuckling to themselves behind them.

"Morning guys," I mumbled as I sat back down.

"Bella, what the fuck was that?" asked Emmett. "You took him down so fast."

"My dad taught me self-defense," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"That was awesome. Did you see the look on Newton's face?" chuckled Rose.

"I think he nearly peed his pants," giggled Alice.

"He needs to keep his hands off me," I muttered, blushing from all the attention.

They laughed as we quickly finished eating our breakfast and made our way over to the book store. The bookstore was crowded with other students, searching for their text books. I quickly found me books for Masterworks of English literature class, Advanced Microbiology, and Advanced trigonometry. Those plus my art class would keep me pretty busy. I paid for my books and some new notebooks, pens, and stuff like that. I went and waited for the others outside of the bookstore.

Ten minutes later, they came out carrying their bags of books. Edward refused to let me carry my own books. I just rolled my eyes at him,letting him carry my things for me. We made our way back to the dorms and Edward put my books on my desk before heading back down to his dorm room. I spent the rest of the day unpacking the rest of my things. I got my books and CD's organized, got my laptop set up and organized my desk. Ok, so I may be a bit of an organization freak. I got my paintings put up on the wall just as Alice knocked on my door. I went over and opened my door.

"Hey, Alice."

"Wow, your room looks great, Bella," said Alice, looking around before turning back to me. "So listen, my parents called and told us that we are expected for dinner tonight. They insisted that you come, too. Do you mind coming?"

"Um, I guess not," I said nervously.

"Don't be nervous. They just want to meet you," chuckled Alice, waving her hand around.

"Ok."

"We leave in two hours," she said as she left my room.

I grabbed my sketch book and went to sit on the balcony. I needed to get rid of my nerves. I wasn't good with meeting new people, especially other kids parents. Most of the time, they talked down to me and treated me like I didn't know anything. I'm not sure how long I had been sketching when I heard someone chuckling behind me. I turned and found Edward standing in the door way.

"You really like this spot, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, it reminds me of my room at home," I said softly.

"I see." He chuckled as he sat down next to me. "I hear you have been invited for dinner with Carlisle and Esme."

"Yes," I grumbled.

"You don't seem too excited." he asked.

"I don't do every well with new people, especially with other people's parents," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Don't worry about Carlisle and Esme. They are pretty cool, for parents anyway," said Edward. "Seriously, they are going to love you."

"In that case, I had better go get ready." I chuckled lightly, even though my insides were twisted into knots. Edward didn't understand just how nerve racking this was for me and I wasn't sure I could explain it to him.

"I'll see you in a little bit," chuckled Edward.

I went back and put my sketch book up. I took a quick shower and pulled on a blue sundress and a pair of blue ballet flats. I left my hair down and added a little bit of makeup. I put my cell phone, keys, and Id into my purse. I went out and found Alice and Rose waiting for me. Alice had on a light pink sundress and a pair of white heels. Her long black hair was pulled up into a messy twist. Rose was wearing a red halter style dress and a pair of red heels. She left her long blond hair down.

"You guys look great," I said softly.

"You look beautiful, Bella," said Rose.

"Thank you," I whispered as someone knocked on the door.

Alice went over and pulled the door open. I felt my mouth drop open when I saw Edward standing in the door with Emmett and Jasper. He was wearing a pair of tight black pants, a black dress shirt with the top three buttons left undone. I met his eyes and felt my face blush when he looked me up and down and smiled.

"Bella, you look amazing," he said.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Pretty good was an understatement for how good he really looked. Looking away, I took a deep breath.

"Well, we had better get going," said Emmett. I looked around and saw that he and the others were looking at me and Edward with smiles on their faces.

"Let's get going then," I whispered.

They just chuckled as Edward and I pushed past them and made our way to the elevator. The six of us stepped in and made our way out to our cars. Edward, Rose and I climbed into my mustang while Emmett pouted as he, Jasper and Alice climbed into his jeep. Edward directed me to his parent's house. They lived in an apartment across from central park. We parked in the parking garage and made our way up the elevator to the top floor. The elevator doors opened and we all stepped out. I followed them down the hall to the door. Edward unlocked the door and led me inside. Their apartment was amazing. It was so big and light. They had a lot of windows.

"Mom? Dad?" yelled Edward.

"Edward, stop yelling. We are right here," chuckled Esme Cullen as she came into the living room. She was very beautiful. She had chin length auburn hair and the same green eyes as Edward. She pulled her children into her tiny arms. "I miss you already."

"Mom, we have been gone for two day," snorted Emmett.

"I don't care. It is way too quiet here," she giggled as she pulled Rose and Jasper into her arms and hugged them. "Rose, Jasper, you both look great."

"Thank you, Esme. You look fabulous. I love the new hair style," squealed Rose.

"Thank you, Rose." Esme looked over at me and smiled. "You must be Bella Swan."

"Yes, it's an pleasure to met you, Mrs. Cullen," I said softly, sticking out my hand to her. She just smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Please call me Esme, dear," she whispered.

"Children, has your mother begged you to move home yet?" asked a tall dark haired man with bright blue eyes.

"Not yet but the evening is early," chuckled Edward hugging this man. "Dad, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," said Carlisle.

"You too, Dr. Cullen," I said softly.

"Please call me Carlisle. Please have a seat."

"Thank you," I whispered as I sat down on the sofa.

Edward sat down next to me while the others sat on the other sofas. Just then the doorbell rang again. Carlisle opened the door. He motioned for the two people standing in the door to come on in. They were both tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. I figured these had to be Rose and Jasper's parents.

"Bella Swan, this is William and Catherine Hale. Will, Cat, this is Bella, Rose and Alice's new roommate," introduced Carlisle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Hale," I said shaking their hands.

"Please call us, Will and Cat," said Catherine. " And the pleasure is ours."

"So Bella, where are you from?" asked Carlisle as we all took our seats.

"I am from a small town in Washington state," I said softly.

"Wow, you are a long way from home," murmured Will. "I bet it was very hard on your parents when you left."

"Dad-" started Jasper.

"Yes, it was. My father and I are very close," I said, shifting my eyes down to the floor.

"What about you and your mother, dear?" asked Esme.

"Mom-" started Alice.

"It's ok, Alice. My mother died two years ago," I said softly as a tear fell from my eye. "We were very close. She was my best friend."

"I'm sorry, dear," whispered Esme.

"What are you studying at NYU, Bella?" asked Cat, trying to change the subject.

"Art." I chuckled as I looked over at Alice.

"Mom, why don't you show Bella all of your Isabella paintings?" chuckled Alice. Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Rose started laughing with her. I could feel my face heat up.

"Ok. Right this way, dear," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me down a long hallway. She stopped in front of one of my favorite paintings. It is of the river that flows about a mile behind my house. I painted it in the fall when the tree's were changing from green to orange. "This is my favorite painting. I love how she captured how time changes right before us."

"It's my favorite painting also," I murmured. "You should see the river in person. This was my favorite time of year. I used to sit here for hours."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly. Smiling, I turned to her.

"I'm Isabella. I painted this." Esme gasped. "This spot on the river is located about a half mile behind my house. There is a tree that fell over, I used to sit on it for hours painting."

"You're the Isabella?" she squealed.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed loudly. Carlisle, Cat and Will came rushing into the hall with us.

"Esme, darling, what's wrong?" asked Carlisle, pulling an excited Esme into his arms.

"She's Isabella, the Isabella," squealed Esme, causing all three of them to look over at me.

"The Isabella who painted all these paintings?" asked Cat.

"YES!" screamed Esme.

"Oh my god, I am a huge fan of yours," squealed Cat as she started jumping up and down.

"Thank you," I chuckled.

"Bella, you are so young. When did you start painting?" asked Will.

"I was three," I said softly.

"Wow, you are very talented, my dear." whispered Carlisle.

"I have been to every opening you have ever done." gushed Esme. "Except for the last couple years."

Shifting from one foot to the other, I muttered, "I haven't had an opening in two years." A tear slipped down my face, which I quickly brushed away. "Excuse me."

**Thank you for all the reviews:)**


	6. Chapter 6

I turned and pushed my way through them, walking out onto the balcony. I needed a moment to collect myself. For years I had learned to protect myself, guard myself from getting too close to people and here I was for the forth time, letting my emotions get the better of me. I missed showing my work but I had been so afraid to have another opening after the accident. It was hard enough to pick up my paints again after Renee died, how was I supposed to go back out there and let people see everything inside of me? I never had an opening that she wasn't there for. How could I do it without her?

Esme came out and stood next to me. "You have a beautiful view," I murmured.

"I love it out here," said Esme. She and I fell silent as we over looked the city. The sun had started to do down, covering the city in a dull orange tainted with the darkness. My hand twitched at my side, desperate to capture this view. "Bella, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't, it's just really hard. My mother, Renee, never missed one of my openings. I miss her so much," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye again.

"I know you do, but I'm sure she would be really proud of you," said Esme,placing her hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her, feeling overwhelmed with her kindness.

"She always encouraged my art. She once told me that when I painted I got this look of pure joy on my face. She would sit and watch me paint for hours."

"I'm sure she still watches you paint, dear. Those we love never truly leave us." Esme wrapped her arm around me. "My mother died when I was fourteen. She had just given me my first camera for my birthday. She had been really weak for several weeks. Every time I ask her what was wrong she told me she was just tired. I came home one day in November from school and as soon as I opened the door to our house, I knew something was wrong. I called out for her but she didn't answer me, which was very unlike her. I looked for her and found her in her bed. She had laid down to take a nap and died in her sleep.

"I called my father at work and told him that she wouldn't wake up. He told me to sit out on the porch and wait for the ambulance to show up. About five minutes later, they pulled up and I told them which room she was in. My father came home just moments later, he pulled me into his arms and we cried together. She had been diagnosed with lung cancer. It was too advanced for treatments to help so she spent the last few weeks of her life trying to make sure we would be ok." Esme paused, sniffling. "She wrote me a letter and told me that she loved me and that she was proud of me for being a good girl. She said that she would always be watching me and that I had keep going for her. It was really hard at first to pick up my camera again but I knew she would want me to. Every time I hold my camera in my hands, I know that my mother is watching me."

"I watched my mother die," I whispered, dropping my eyes to the ground. "We were in a car accident two years ago and I held her hand as she took her last breath, begging me to make sure I took care of my father, asking me to keep painting." I looked up at her, feeling the tears trickling down my face. "How can I ever paint again without her? I need her so much."

"I know you do, dear, but she's inside your heart. She is always with you," soothed Esme.

"Thank you, Esme. I didn't mean to ruin your dinner," I muttered.

"You didn't ruin anything, Bella. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to," she said, smiling.

I returned her smile as I looked back over the park. "Do you think I could bring my paints here sometime and paint your view?"

"Anytime, dear. Are you ready to go inside?" she asked.

"Yes," I whispered, looking back at her. Esme and I went back inside. Everyone looked up at us sadly. "I'm fine. I just really miss my mom."

"We know, Bella," said Carlisle. "We heard you and Esme talking on the balcony. We are all here for you anytime."

"Oh, ok." I blushed, feeling like an idiot. There was no way they would want me to stay now that I had made a fool of myself.

"I don't know about all of you, but I am starving," exclaimed Emmett, standing up. "What did you make, Mom?"

"Your favorite," sang Esme.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" cheered Emmett, bouncing on his toes.

"With my special sauce," laughed Esme.

Emmett squealed and we all laughed. Who knew he would be this excited over spaghetti and meatballs. We gathered in the dinning room for dinner. For the rest of the evening we talked about school and stories of the others growing up. I haven't laughed so hard in a really long time. I felt so comfortable with them. I had never felt this comfortable with people I had just met like I did with them and it scared me to death.

As the evening wore on, I started feeling my hip begin to ache slightly. As I stood up to go get my pill from my purse, I must have been limping because Edward was by my side immediately. He wrapped his arm around my waist and supported my weight, and holding me against him. My breath caught in my chest.

"Are you ok? Is your hip hurting?" he asked.

"Just a little," I whispered. "I need one of my pills. They are in my purse."

"You sit. I'll go get it," said Edward, pulling me back into my seat.

"Ok, Edward." Edward ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with my purse. He handed it to me and I pulled out one of my pills and took it with my water. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella," he murmured as he sat down next to me.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Carlisle. I looked up and noticed everyone was watching me and Edward. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable with all the attention.

"I'm fine. I have a lot of trouble with my hip and shoulder from the accident. I've overdone it a little the last couple days with the drive, moving in, getting my books."

"You drove here from Washington by yourself?" asked Will.

"Yes, my dad, Charlie, couldn't take the time off to come with me. I wasn't going to leave my car in Washington."

"Dad, ask her what kind of car she has," chuckled Emmett.

"Bella, what kind of car do you have?" asked Carlisle.

"I have a 1965 Ford Mustang convertible." Carlisle and Will's eyes widen and they both gasped. I looked over at Edward, who was leaning in his seat laughing.

"How does she run?" whimpered Carlisle.

"It runs pretty good," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Where did you find her? I have been looking for one for six years," explained Will.

"Charlie and I found it in a junk yard when I was fourteen. We spent the next couple of years fixing her up." This time Carlisle, Esme, Will and Cat's mouths all fell open.

"You and Charlie fixed her up together?" asked Will.

Shrugging my shoulders, I said, "Yes, he thought it was important that I know my way around a cars engine."

"Bella, please bring your car by sometime," begged Carlisle, clapping his hands together and placing them under his chin.

"I brought it tonight. It's in the parking garage." Carlisle and Will looked at each for a split second before they stood up, pulled me to my feet and started leading me to the door. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to go look at your car," said Will.

I heard the others laugh as they followed us out of the apartment. Carlisle, Will, Edward, Esme and I took the elevator down first. I made them wait until the others came down before I would take them to my car, which they weren't very happy about. Once Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Cat stepped out of the elevator I led them to my car. Will and Carlisle both gasped and I think they may have wiped a tear off their face as they began to examine my car. I popped the hood so they could see everything I had done to it.

"Bella, she's amazing. How did you find all the parts?" asked Will.

"It wasn't easy but most of them were found in junk yards across the country. I had to rebuild a lot of them," I said. "You boys want to drive her?"

"Really?" Carlisle and Will whispered softly.

"Sure," I chuckled as I tossed Carlisle the keys. "Just be careful."

"We will," They said as they jumped into my car. They started it up and slowly backed out, pulling it out onto the streets. I heard the others laughing behind me.

"Bella, I think they may have fallen in love with you," chuckled Cat.

"I haven't seen them this excited in a long time," laughed Esme.

I smiled. "I'm pretty sure they cried a little." .

Esme giggled, looping her arm in with mine. "Me too."

We went back upstairs to wait for them to come back. We were sitting in the living room when they came into the apartment. They both had big goofy smiles on their faces when they walked in. We all just started laughing at them.

"Have fun?" I asked.

"Bella, she runs so smooth," gushed Carlisle.

"Most older cars like that are very bouncy but she felt like silk," sighed Will.

"I adjusted the way the power steering flows to make it easier to drive. Plus I installed the seats so that they aren't as low to the ground as most mustangs are. It makes it less bumpy," I explained. Everyone just looked at me like I told them Christ was coming. "What?"

"It's just you really know about cars," said Will.

"I told you I did," I said, confused.

"I know but you know more about cars than I anyone I have ever meet," explained Carlisle.

"I'm sure that's not true." I blushed.

"Trust me, Bella, it is," chuckled Esme.

"Guys, we had better get back. Classes start in the morning," grumbled Alice.

"Ok." We all sighed as we stood up. Will, Cat, Carlisle and Esme hugged everyone else while I stood by the door, feeling awkward and out of place. Esme came over and pulled me into her arms.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, dear. I am always here if you need someone to talk to," whispered Esme.

"Thank you, Esme," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her. I pulled back and Cat hugged me.

"It was lovely to meet you, Bella," she said softly.

"You too, Cat."

"Thank you for letting us drive your car, Bella," chuckled Will as he pulled me into his arms.

"You're welcome. Glad you like it."

"Bella, you take care of yourself. If your hip gets any worse, I want you to come see me," instructed Carlisle as he hugged me.

"I will, I promise," I said softly.

The six of us left the apartment and didn't say anything on the drive home. Other than Charlie and Renee, I have never felt so much love in one family. The Cullens and the Hales love each other so much. They welcomed me into their families without hesitation. Honestly it scared me the shit out of me. I didn't understand why they were making so much effort with me. Why did they care when nobody other than my parents had ever cared about me?

We pulled up in front of the dorms and slowly made our way to our rooms. I said goodnight to the boys before I went down to my room. Alice and Rose were too busy kissing Jasper and Emmett to notice as I walked away from them. I quickly changed and climbed into my bed, putting the heating pad on my hip for awhile. I read for about an hour before I took the heating pad off and fell asleep.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Now, just a warning now that everything seems so peaceful and sweet...yeah, it's not going to stay like that. You've been warned.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I was sitting by the river, painting, when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over and saw Renee smiling at me. I practically threw my brush down and threw my arms around her. She just chuckled as she wrapped her arms round me. _

"_Your painting is beautiful," she gushed, moments later. I looked over at my picture. It was of Renee sitting by the river with spring flowers around her; bright yellows, greens, pinks._

"_Only because you are in it," I whispered._

"_No, Honey, you just make me look good," she chuckled. "You have to start showing the world your art, Honey. You can't keep hiding behind me."_

"_I'm afraid. I can't do it without you," I cried._

"_Yes, you can, Honey. You can let him help you," murmured Renee._

"_Who?" I asked._

"_The boy with the green eyes," she smiled softly._

"_What boy?"_

"_Honey, open your heart and look in front of you," chuckled Renee. "I have to go now, Sweetheart."_

"_NO, MOMMY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" I screamed as I clung to her. _

"_Honey, I need to go see your daddy. He misses us both," she murmured. "Let him love you, Honey."_

"_NO, I NEED YOU. PLEASE MOMMY!" I screamed. Renee stood up and walked toward the house. I tried to follow her but she was walking too fast. I tripped and fell to the ground. Pain soared through me as I fell onto a rock. "MOMMY, PLEASE COME BACK. DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN. I CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU!"_

"Bella, wake up," whispered Edward_. _

I snapped my eyes open and looked around. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice were standing in my doorway while Edward was holding me in his arms. I realized I was on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. I tried to push myself away from Edward but my shoulder hurt and I fell back against him.

"Aaaahhh," I cried softly grabbing my left shoulder.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward.

"I think so." I couldn't look at him. "What happened?"

"You were screaming in your sleep for your mom. Alice and I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. You just kept screaming so we called the boys. You fell out of your bed just before Edward came in and woke you up," explained Rose.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up," I muttered, embarrassed as I stood up. I couldn't move my shoulder very much.

"We were just worried about you," said Alice. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I said, grabbing my robe, towel, and shower. "I'm just going to go take a shower."

"Are you sure you're ok? You fell pretty hard on your shoulder," said Alice.

"I'm fine," I said a little harsher than I had intended. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'll try to get a new room so that I won't bother you guys anymore."

"Bella, you aren't bothering us. We are just worried about you," said Rose.

"Don't be. I managed to get this far without you," I said as I pushed past them.

I went down and took a hot shower. The pain in my shoulder eased a little but it was still pretty bad. I tried to wash my hair as best I could with one hand. It was very hard but I finally managed to. I was afraid that I when I fell, I did more damage to it. I could barely lift up at all. I just sighed as I turned off the water and dried off. I pulled my robe on and went back to my room. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were sitting in the living room.

As soon as I walked in they stopped talking. I knew they were talking about me. I just ignored them as I walked into my room. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, a pair tennis shoes and tried to pull my hair up. I had to bite down on my belt to stifle my cry of pain when I raised my arm. I took a pain pill and hoped it would work soon. Grabbing my messenger bag, I put my biology book and my trig book in it. I threw in my sketchpad and a pencil. I never went with my sketch book.

Even though I still had a couple hours until my first class. I decided to go ahead and leave. I walked out of my room and ignored the others who tried to talk to me as I left. I walked down to the dining hall and grabbed a cup of coffee and a muffin. I pulled out my sketch book and let my fingers move. I knew the others just wanted to help but I didn't know how to let them in. They already knew more about my sad life than anyone else did. I just wasn't used to having friends and didn't know how to behave around them. I'm not sure how long I had been sitting there when I noticed that a sandy haired man was standing in front of me. I looked up and he just started chuckling at me.

"I wasn't expecting to meet you until this afternoon," he chuckled.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you," he chuckled as he sat in the seat across from me. "You're Isabella."

"How did you know that?" I snapped.

"Calm down, Honey. I'm Garrett Mitchell, your art teacher, I suppose. Although, I don't think I can teach you anything about art."

"The Garrett Mitchell?" I asked.

"Yep," he chuckled.

"Well, I am a fan of yours. I saw the work you displayed in LA four years ago. Almost made me want to give up painting and switch to sculpting."

"Thank god you didn't. I don't think I could handle the competition," he smirked.

"So why are you teaching here?" I asked. "Artist don't teach."

"My wife teaches here. They asked me if I would be willing to teach a couple classes. I get free work space so I said yes," he explained.

"Oh, I see. A good work space is hard to come by." I looked up and saw Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rose and Alice come in. They looked over at me and Garrett. They started to make their way over here. I stood up and grabbed my stuff. "I've got to go."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Garrett as he followed me out.

"I'm not," I snapped. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked.

"I'm not hiding," I snapped.

"Yes, you are," he chuckled.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, ok," he smirked. "Well, I guess in that case, I will see you in class later."

"Sure, why not," I muttered dryly.

Garrett laughed again as he turn and went back to the dining hall. I made my way down to the science building and sat on the steps sketching until the doors were unlocked. I made my way into the classroom and found a seat in the back. I was sitting in the back sketching while the others slowly made their way into the classroom. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and saw Edward standing in the doorway watching me. I felt my face blush when he gave me a soft smile. He came over and grabbed the seat next to mine. I turned and looked at him. He was fixing to say something but the teacher walked into the classroom at that moment.

"Welcome to advance microbiology. I am your professor, Dr. Banner. I won't lie to you. This semester's work is going to be a son of a bitch. I like to push my students to do the best work they can. I don't like a lot of nonsense. I am passing out your syllabuses. You will notice that your lab time is at 1pm on Wednesday. Don't be late to lab or I will lock you out of my lab…."

He continued to drone on about his lab rules. He explained the syllabus and how he grades everything. He checked his role sheet. I cringed a little when he called me Isabella. I saw a few kids turn and look at me. I could feel my blush rise. I wasn't comfortable with the attention. I really wasn't paying much attention to him. I could feel Edward's eyes on me but every time I would look up at him, he would turn his head and chuckled lightly. I tried to ignore him but it was really hard to do.

"I will see you on Wednesday. Isabella, I need to speak to you," said Dr. Banner.

"Please call me, Bella," I said as I went up to his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm concerned that this class will be too easy for you. Are you sure you don't want to test out of this class?" He asked.

"No, sir."

"Ok, well, I guess I will see you this Wednesday," he chuckled.

"Thank you, sir," I said before I turned and left the classroom. Edward was waiting for me outside of the classroom. I paused for a second before I walked past him.

"So advance microbiology, huh?" he chuckled as he walked with me.

"Yes."

"That's a senior level course," said Edward.

"I know."

"How can you be in a senior level course, Bella?" asked Edward grabbing my arm to get me to stop. I turned and looked at him.

"I may have taken a few college course already," I said softly looking down at my feet.

"How many are a few?" asked Edward.

"Enough that I am technically a senior," I whispered.

"What school did you go to?" he chuckled. I looked up at him pissed that he was making fun of me.

"It's really none of your fucking business." I snapped. "Just leave me alone."

**This is only the beginning... Thank you for all the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

I turned and walked away as fast as I could. Edward called after me but I ignored him, hurt that he would laugh at me. He was like everyone else, always making fun of me. Blinking back my tears of humiliation, I made my way over to my advance trigonometry class. When I walked in, I saw that Emmett and Rose were both in this class with me. They both looked up and saw me. They motioned for me to take the seat next to them but I ignored them and grabbed a seat in the back. I could feel their eyes on me as I pulled out my trig book.

"Hello everyone, I am Mr. Varner, your advance trigonometry professor. Before we begin I need Miss Isabella Swan to come down here," said Mr. Varner, looking around the classroom. I could feel my face blush as I got out of my seat and made my way to his desk. He just smiled at me. "Isabella, I have arranged for you to do completely different work for this class. I have a syllabus here that has your homework problems on it. I would still like you to come to class but you will be able to follow your own course. I didn't want the work to be to easy for you. Is that ok?"

"That's fine," I said softly. Everyone was staring at me, I could feel them. Always gawking at the freak.

"Good, I know you could have skipped this class completely if you wanted to but I don't want you to be bored," he chuckled.

"Yeah," I muttered as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you can go back to your seat." I practically ran back to my seat, trying to hide in the corner.

For the next hour and a half, Mr. Varner called roll, explained his syllabus, his grading method blah, blah, blah. Honestly, it was the same with every class. You would think they would find someway new to start their classes. I just sat in the back sketching. I could feel Rose and Emmett's eyes on me during the lesson and it took a lot of control not to look up at them. Mr. Varner finally let us go and I quickly gathered my stuff, running out of the classroom before they could ambush me like Edward had. I walked down to the dinning hall and grabbed a turkey sandwich and a coke. I found a table that was hidden in the corner.

I saw Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice all come in and look around for me. I knew I was being silly, hiding from them but I didn't want them to pretend to be nice to me just because they pitied me. I sat in the corner and watched as they found a table to sit at and started eating. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice seemed to make easy conversation but Edward just seemed to sit there. I wondered if he found it hard to be around the others since they were all in relationships. I flipped a new sheet on my sketch pad and watched Edward as I let my fingers move my pencil along the paper. He had an a lost, lonely, sad look on his face. He kept looking at the door. Who was he waiting for?

After about an hour, he said something to the others and stood up, walking out of the dining hall. A few minutes later, the others followed him. I just sighed and looked at my sketch. I realized that I had been sketching Edward. I stared at the sketch for a while. Why did I feel compelled to sketch him? After a couple of hours, just staring at his picture, I slowly made my way to my art class. I saw Edward coming out of the music building with a tall blond woman. I watched them for a moment as they laughed. Edward looked up and saw me. He started to smile but I turned and kept walking. I couldn't explain the feelings of sorrow I felt seeing him with another woman. I walked into my art room. I found Garrett working with some clay. I stood in the doorway for a minute watching him.

"It's not polite to stare," he chuckled as he looked up at me.

"Sorry, you just looked so peaceful," I said softly.

"I was. I love getting my hands in the clay." He laughed. "Have you ever done any clay work?"

"No, I never liked Play-doh," I teased him as I went to look at his work. He had been working on a woman. She was naked but completely beautiful. "She's beautiful. Amazing details."

"That she is," he murmured.

"So what are you going to teach me?" I asked as I put my bag down in the corner.

"Well, this is a paint brush, go use it," he chucked as he tossed me the brush.

"Smart ass," I muttered.

"Aw, thanks, Isabella," he snickered, pretending to wipe away a falling tear.

"Just call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella. The other students should be here soon but I don't expect you to listen to a word I am saying. Just find you a spot that you are comfortable in and get to creating," he said softly.

I just nodded my head. I moved my easel over by the window as the other students started coming into the classroom. I heard Garrett talking but I wasn't listening to him. Closing my eyes, I shut out all the background noise and listened to the canvas was whispering to me. My hands shook as I lifted my brush, letting my fingers move across the canvas. Inside my head, I was seeing this meadow. There were trees all around me, the leaves were changing colors and falling to the ground slowly. I could see someone standing in the middle of the meadow but I couldn't make out their face. I tried to look harder but I couldn't seem to see them clearly.

"That's really good," said Garrett from behind me. I turned and noticed that the classroom was empty.

"Thanks., I whispered, looking back at my work. "Something is off about it, though. I can't figure out what it is."

"I'm sure you will." Garrett smiled. "I am heading out. Can you lock the door behind you?"

"Sure."

"You really are an amazing artist, Bella," encouraged Garrett. "Let go of whatever is holding you back."

"I'm trying," I murmured, thickly.

Garrett didn't say anything else before he turned and left. Looking back at my painting, I couldn't figure out what was off about it. I felt like I knew this person but I couldn't quite seem to get their face in my mind. Giving up for the say, I sighed and began cleaning my brushes. Once I got my brushes cleaned, I locked up the room and made my way back to the dorms. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I walked into the dorms and stopped when I heard the most beautiful music coming from the student lounge. I went over and pushed the door open.

I found Edward sitting at a grand piano, sleek and shiny. He had his eyes closed as he played. He looked so beautiful. He had a look of joy on his face. I could feel so much of the music. I could feel passion, love, lust. I could feel my breath pick up as I watched him play. I could feel his fingers running over my skin. I could feel his lips over every inch of my skin. Suddenly, he looked up at me with the oddest expression on his face. He was panting heavily. We stared at each other for a moment before I turned and ran from the room, feeling so exposed and vulnerable. I ran back outside and kept going. I heard him get up and follow me but I just kept going. I realized that I was falling in love with him.

I went to the student union and found an empty table. I pulled out my sketch book and began sketching Edward playing the piano. I tried to get every detail just right. I poured out everything I saw on his face onto my sketch. After a few hours, I realized it was nearly midnight. I gathered my things and went back to the dorms. I went up to the third floor. I pulled my sketch of Edward out of my sketch pad and wrote a little note on the back before I slipped it under his door. I went to my room and went to bed. I fell asleep dreaming of Edward playing the piano.

EPOV

I was so lost in my music that I didn't hear the door to the lounge open. I had this song running through my head for the last couple days and I needed to get it out. Suddenly, I felt someone watching me and I opened my eyes, finding Bella standing in the doorway. She looked so beautiful with the light shining off her hair. She had a tear running down her face. I wanted to hold her, sooth her, make everything better for her but before I could she turned and took off running. I jumped to my feet and ran after her, calling her name, but she kept going. I just sighed and went upstairs to my room. I opened the door and found Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice watching a movie.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Edward," they all said.

"Edward, have you seen Bella today?" asked Alice. "I haven't seen her all day."

"I have advance microbiology with her."

"How can she be taking advance microbiology?" asked Jasper. "She's only eighteen."

"She said she took a lot of college classes back in Washington," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"She's in mine and Rose's advance trig class. Mr. Varner is having her do completely different work than the rest of us. He said he didn't want the class to be to easy for her," explained Emmett.

"Why doesn't she like us?" muttered Alice.

"Ali, I don't think it has anything to do with us. I think she is scared of something. I'm going to bed."

"Night, Edward," they all said together.

I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into bed and thought about my day. Walking into Bella's room this morning and finding her on the floor, sobbing had been the worst moment of my life. She was hurting too much, grieving for her mom, and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and keep her safe. I was falling in love with her, but apparently she didn't feel the same way.

When I woke up the next morning, I went through my usual routine; showered, dressed, got everything ready for my classes. However, my heart wasn't in it. All I wanted was to hold her, love her, play for her. I just wanted her. Pulling my backpack up on my shoulder, I headed out to the front room in the suite. Laying in front of the door was a piece of paper. Bending over I picked it up, gasping. It was a sketch of me, sitting at my piano last night. My eyes were closed and my face pull of passion. Flipping it over, I saw a note from Bella.

_Edward, _

_Watching you play the piano  
__was the most amazing experience  
__of my life. Your art shines though  
__you so bright. Thank you for sharing  
__it with the world._

_Bella_

**Thank you for all the reviews:)**


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I woke up just after five in the morning, feeling just as exhausted and confused as I had when I climbed into my bed. I just wasn't sure what to do about Edward. Part of me wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to make love to him. The other part of me was terrified to let him too close. I'd never had friends before and I didn't know how to let them in. Giving up for now, I sighed as I gathered my stuff and went to take shower. I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. Grabbing my messenger bag, I took out my books from yesterday and grabbed my English lit book and my sketch pad. I could hear Alice and Rose moving around in their rooms as I walked out but I wasn't sure what to say to them. So instead, I chickened out and made my way down to the dining hall. I grabbed a cup of coffee, a muffin and found an empty table in the back. I pulled out my sketch pad and started sketching my mom. I needed her to tell me what to do about Edward.

"Do you do anything but sketch?" chuckled Garrett as he sat down across from me.

"Are you stalking me? Do I need to get a restraining order?" I asked with a chuckle.

"What can I say, I could feel your art from across the room," he smirked.

"You were feeling my art? That's kind of creepy," I snickered.

"I am not creepy…sometimes," he said, seriously.

"Whatever," I snorted. He reached over and grabbed the sketch book out of my hands. "Give it back."

"She's beautiful," he said, pulling it out of my reach. "You know she wouldn't want you to hide anymore."

"I know," I whispered as I fell back into my seat.

"She was really proud of you. I met her at your opening in Seattle three years ago. She gushed about you for at least an hour," mused Garrett as he handed me back my sketch pad.

"I know she was," I said. "I just miss her a lot."

"Of course, you do, Bella, but the art world misses your work."

As Garrett spoke, I saw Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice come in. Edward turned and looked right at me, locking his eyes onto mine. I could feel the blush on my cheeks when Edward smiled at me and ducked his head. Garrett turned and saw who I was looking at and looked back at me, smirking.

"Oh, I see what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"You need to follow your heart and not your head," he said, standing up. He handed me a key. "In case, you need someplace to hide out, you can use my room."

"Thanks," I whispered taking the key.

"You're welcome, Bella," he said softly. "Let the world see your art, honey. Just let it out."

Garrett stood up and walked away. I saw the others coming over to my table and even though I knew I needed to, I couldn't talk to them yet. There was still so much I was confused about. I quickly grabbed my stuff and left. Taking my time to walk across campus, I headed over to my English class. I found a seat in the back and began to sketch as everyone else came in slowly. I heard someone chuckle as they sat in the seat next to me. I looked over and saw Edward sitting next to me.

"Why am I not surprised to see you in this class?" chuckled Edward.

"I don't know, what aren't you?" I asked, shifting in my seat.

"Thank you for the sketch," murmured Edward. "It was amazing."

"I just sketched what I saw. I have never seen someone play with so much passion before."

"How did you manage to capture so many details?" asked Edward.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have seen some beautiful paintings but when I looked at your sketch, it felt like I could see everything."

"Like I said, I just sketched what I saw," I whispered.

Just as Edward started something else, our professor came in. She introduced herself as Mrs. Maggie Owens and went over the same crap that everyone does. She took roll and paused when she said my name looking around for me. I felt my blush rise on my checks when she smiled as she saw me. I heard Edward chuckled lightly. Once class was over, I left before Edward could say anything. I went back to my room and put my books away. I still had my painting from yesterday on my mind so I went down to the art room to work on it. The door was open so I just went in. Garrett was standing there talking to the blond woman I saw Edward with yesterday. He looked up and saw me come in, motioning for me to come over so I did.

"Bella, this is my wife, Kate Denali," said Garrett. I couldn't help but gasp.

"The Kate Denali?" I whispered. "From the New York Symphony?"

"Yes," chuckled Garrett. "Kate, this is Isabella Swan."

"Isabella, I am a huge fan of your paintings," she gushed as she shook my hand.

"Please call me Bella. I am a huge fan of yours. I saw you when you came to Seattle three years ago. It was inspiring. I went home and painted nonstop for an entire week trying to get the imagine in my head right," I gushed.

"Did you ever get it?" asked Garrett.

"Yes, I have the painting in my dorm room. It's one of my favorites," I said as I blushed.

"I would love to see it sometime," said Kate. "Besides Garrett, I have never had someone draw me."

"Please come by anytime." I looked back at Garrett. "You draw?"

"Yes, I do. Not as well as you do but I usually do a sketch of my subject before I start with modeling clay."

"Oh, I see," I chuckled.

"Well, I have to go. I have a class starting in ten minutes," said Kate. "It was lovely to meet you, Bella."

"You too, Kate." Kate gave Garrett a kiss and left the classroom. I noticed his cheeks were a little pink. "Look at those rosy cheeks," I teased.

"Shut it, honey," he chuckled as he turned to look at his clay figure. "She inspires me."

"I think it's sweet." I smiled as I went to look at my painting. I stood there for a moment trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

"Still can't figure out what is wrong with it?" asked Garrett as he came to stand next to me.

"No, I feel like it's right there but I can't seem to quite picture it," I huffed.

"You will," he said as his next class came in.

"I guess I should go," I sighed.

"Nonsense, you won't be bothering us."

"You sure?" I whispered.

"Yeah, maybe you will inspire one of them," he chuckled.

He went up to start his class while I pulled my stool over and sat down as I picked up my brush. I closed my eyes and shut out all the noise. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the meadow again. I could see the trees, the leaves falling down, the wind blowing lightly. I stepped a little further into the meadow. I could feel my brush moving on the canvas as I painted what I saw. I looked up and saw the person again. This time I could tell that it was a young man. I tried to focus on him but he kept his back to me. I moved to see his face but he just chuckled, sending shivers through me, and turned away from me. I reached out, touching his shoulder. I gasped when I felt this tingle shoot through my arm. The man turned and it was Edward. I pulled myself out of the vision and looked at my painting. I had painted me and Edward in the middle of the meadow. We were standing so close our lips were almost touching. I grabbed a pair of scissors, slicing up the painting.

"Bella, what are you doing?" asked Garrett. I looked around and noticed that he and all of his students were staring at me. "Why did you destroy it? It was beautiful."

"It was wrong. All wrong…" I trailed off as I turned and ran from the room.

"BELLA!" he shouted after me but I kept running.

I ran back to my room and threw myself on the bed. I was in so much trouble. Edward was everywhere. He was in everything I did, everything I saw. I think I was past the point of no return. I needed him like I needed air to breathe. The only problem was there is no way that Edward Cullen would ever want me. I could feel my tears pouring down my face as I realized I truly was alone in this world. I heard someone knock on the door to the main room. I tried to ignore it but they kept knocking. I wiped the tears off my face and went to open it. Standing in my door was Esme Cullen.

"Alice isn't here."

"I'm not looking for Alice. I'm looking for you," she said.

"Alice called you, didn't she?" I asked, irritatedly.

"Yes." She shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go for a walk."

"Ok," I sighed. I grabbed my keys, cell phone and sketch book and followed Esme out of the dorms. We didn't talk for several minutes. We just walked around the park.

"Alice and others are very worried about you," said Esme. "She told me that night you came for dinner that you had a nightmare and that when Edward finally woke you up, you pushed them all away. She said she doesn't think you like them but I know that is not true."

"No, it's not. I like them all very much. That's the problem." I sighed as we sat on a bench. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Why is that a problem?" asked Esme.

"I don't know how to have friends. I've never had anyone care about me other than Charlie and Renee," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"Not even while you were in school?" asked Esme.

"No, the kids in my school made fun of me," I said. "I was too quiet, too reserved, too focused on my art, too smart. But I didn't care as long as I had my art and my parents."

"Tell me about it," said Esme.

"When I started kindergarten, I was obsessive about painting. I would wake up every morning and paint before I went to school. Renee would literally have to drag me away from my easel. I would go to school covered in paint. It would be all over my hair, my clothes, my skin. The other kids teased me but I didn't care. I would spend every free second I could at school sketching or painting. My teachers didn't mind as long as I was keeping up with my regular work. The problem was, that while it would take the other students twenty minutes to complete a worksheet on the letter r, it would take me about three minutes. So the art kept my teachers from having to find extra work for me to do. By the time I was in second grade, my teachers were having a hard enough time finding anything that wasn't too easy. So my parents and teachers decided to have me tested. I did very well on the test. They decided it would be a good idea for me to skip a few grades so I after three weeks in the second grade they moved me to the sixth grade. I was eight years old going to school with kids who were four, five, six years older than me. They made fun of me for being too smart but I just ignored them. I had my parents and my art. I didn't need them. I graduated high school at fourteen. I started taking classes at the University of Washington. I took classes until the accident. Instead of going back this fall, I decided to come here," I explained.

"Wow." Esme had the same shocking look on her face that everyone had when they learned about me graduating early. "You graduated high school at fourteen?"

"Yes, I have a photographic memory. I remember every detail of everything I see," I said softly.

"Is that why you paint so well?" she asked.

"I guess. Once I get something in my head that I want to paint, I get obsessive about it. I can't focus on anything else until I get it on canvas or at least my sketch book."

"Bella, I'm sure it's hard not to be able to let people in but we all care about you every much," said Esme.

"I care about you all, too. I want to let them in but I don't know how. I get so nervous and I feel out of place," I wept softly. "I have told them things that I have never told anyone. It scares me to get close to anyone again. It's easier if I can just focus on my art."

"I know it's hard but, dear, I don't think your mom would want you to hide behind your art," said Esme, standing up. "I have to go. Please think about what I said."

"I will," I whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear."

I watched her as she walked away. I opened my sketch book and let my fingers move. I knew she was right. Renee always encourage my art but she always made sure I didn't hide behind it. She always told me that my art was there no matter what I did. I just had to try to figure out how to let them in. After about an hour, I looked down at my sketch and saw that I had drawn Edward and I in the meadow again. I just sighed as I closed it and made my way to the dining hall. I didn't know what to do about Edward. I had never felt like this before, never felt this pull to someone like I do Edward.

I walked into the dining hall and looked around. I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice but no Edward. They all looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I returned it and ducked my head as I went to grabbed a slice of pizza and a coke and found an empty table. I pulled out my sketch book and opened it to my sketch of the meadow. I wasn't sure why I was so compelled to draw this. I felt like I needed to find this place but I had no idea where it was. I was so confused.

"Stop over thinking everything," said Garrett as he sat down across from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw you come in. I was worried about you after you went all scissor happy on your painting today."

"I'm fine. It just…was wrong," I said softly.

"We both know that is a bunch of bullshit," snapped Garrett. I looked up at him.

"No, we don't. You don't get it."

"Yes, I do. You are afraid to let him in. You are scared that he will replace your mother. You are scared that if you stop hiding behind your art that you will get hurt," snapped Garrett. "I know exactly how you feel, honey."

"NO, YOU DON'T. YOU DON'T KNOW A GODDAMN THING ABOUT ME OR MY LIFE!" I screamed as I jumped up. "SHE WAS ALL I HAD."

"I KNOW SHE WOULD'T WANT YOU TO STOP LIVING JUST BECAUSE SHE DIED!" shouted Garrett standing up. "YOU ARE HIDING. THE WORLD NEEDS TO SEE YOUR ART AND YOU BEING A FUCKING BABY."

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME JUST BECAUSE YOU KNEW HER. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!" I screamed. I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice coming over.

I grabbed my sketch book and ran out of the dining hall. I paused when I saw Edward standing about five feet away from me. He stepped up to me but I stepped away and ran even harder. I went back to my room and locked my door. I fell into my bed and started sobbing. I heard the others come in and knock on my door but I ignored them. I couldn't face them tonight. After a few minutes they stopped knocking. I pulled off my jeans and climbed into my bed. I pulled the blankets over my head and cried myself to sleep.

_I was sitting by the river again. I turned and found Renee watching me as I painted. She smiled and came over and sat down next to me._

"_Honey, when are you going to let me go?" she asked._

"_I don't want to let you go." I frowned. "I need you. I can't do it alone."_

"_Honey, you aren't alone. He loves you. He would be there if you would let him," said Renee._

"_Who?" I asked. "Who loves me, Mom?"_

"_The boy with the green eyes," giggled Renee. "He loves you like Charlie loves me."_

"_What boy?" I begged as tears fell down my face. "I don't know who are talking about."_

"_Yes, you do. You aren't looking. He's waiting for you, honey," whispered Renee._

"_Where?"_

"_You know where. Just stop thinking about it and follow your heart," said Renee. "You can let them all in."_

"_What if they don't like me?" I asked. "What if they make fun of me like the others?"_

"_Honey, they already love you. You need stop fighting this and let them be your friends," said Renee._

"_I don't know how," I whispered. "I'm scared to get close to them. I don't want to lose them."_

"_You won't lose them, honey. Just trust them," smiled Renee. _

"_I'll try." _

"_Good girl," chuckled Renee. "It really is a beautiful painting." _

_I looked at the painting I was doing. It was the meadow. Edward and I had our arms wrapped around each other. Our forehead were pressed against each others . We were barely an inch away from each other's lips. I looked over to Renee but she was gone. I stood up and started running toward the house. I just kept running. I had just stepped into the back yard when I saw Renee and Charlie. They were holding hands and dancing. They turned and looked at me and smiled. Suddenly there was a bright light coming from heaven. I turned and saw Charlie and Renee walk into the light together. _

"_NOOOOOOO, MOMMY, DADDY, COME BACK!" I screamed as I ran toward the light. _

"_We love you, honey," said Charlie. "I'll take good care of your mom now. Keep painting for us."_

"_I love you, Bella," smiled Renee. "We are always in your heart."_

"_NOOOOOOO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!" I screamed._

"_You aren't alone, honey," they whispered as they disappeared into the light. _

I snapped my eyes open when I heard my cell phone ringing. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as I scrambled to fish it out of my pants. I pulled it out and recognized the number. It was the Forks police department. I felt my hands shake as I opened it.

"Hello."

"Bella, this is Jacob Black."

"It's Charlie, isn't it?" I whispered as the tears fell from my eye.

"Yes, it is. I'm so sorry."

"I'll be on the first flight out," I whispered.

I hung up the phone and pulled on my jeans. I packed several days worth of clothes, called the airline and got the next flight to Forks. I walked out of the main room and stopped by Alice's door. I pulled my sketch book out and pulled two of the sketches I had done earlier in the week. One was of Alice and Jasper's reunion in the dining hall. One was of Rose and Emmett. I pulled out a blank sheet of paper and wrote Alice's a quick note before I left it and the two sketches on the table.

I picked up my bag and left. I climbed into the cab that was waiting for me downstairs. I rode to the airport in silence. Once we were there, I paid the driver and got out and grabbed my bags. I went and checked in for my flight. I made it to the gate just as they were calling final boarding. I buckled into my seat and let my tears fall during the entire flight.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Did you cry? I've read this part of the story more than a dozen times and I always cry here. So for those of you who read this before, this is were the story changes. Originally, I had a different plan for this one and talked myself out of it at the last minute but after reflecting on it, I've decided to change it. So be patient with me as I rework the next handful of chapters or so.**


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I were sitting at our usual table in the dining hall waiting for Edward to come from his music class. I looked up and saw Bella come in, looking so lost and alone. Esme called me and told me that she had talked to Bella this afternoon. I didn't want to pull the mom card but Bella was hiding something. All we want to do is be her friend. Why wouldn't she let us?

She looked over and saw us. We smiled at her and she returned it before she ducked her head and got some dinner. I was hoping she would come sit with us but she didn't. As she had been, she went and found a table on the other side of the dining hall. She pulled out her sketch book and started looking at something. I could tell that what ever it was, was stressing her out. I could see the worry lines in her forehead. The sandy haired man that we have seen Bella sitting with the last two mornings went and sat down at her table. She didn't look happy about what ever he said.

"NO, YOU DON'T. YOU DON'T KNOW A GODDAMN THING ABOUT ME OR MY LIFE!" Bella screamed as she jumped up. "SHE WAS ALL I HAD."

"I KNOW SHE WOULD'T WANT YOU TO STOP LIVING JUST BECAUSE SHE DIED!" shouted the man, standing up. "YOU ARE HIDING. THE WORLD NEEDS TO SEE YOUR ART AND YOU BEING A FUCKING BABY."

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME JUST BECAUSE YOU KNEW HER. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!" Bella screamed.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I jumped to our feet and started over to the table. Bella may not want us but we aren't going to sit here and let this man upset her. She looked up and saw us coming. She grabbed her stuff and took off. The man turned and walked off in the opposite direction. A few moments later, Edward came in looking confused and upset. He came over to us.

"What the hell happened with Bella?" asked Edward.

"We don't know. As usual, she ran as soon as she saw us," I huffed.

"She was talking to the man who was sitting with this morning. Suddenly, they start yelling and screaming at each other. She told him he doesn't know anything about her or her life. She said something like she was all I had. He accused her of not living just because she died. I think they were talking about Bella's mom. He said she was hiding. The world needs to see her art and she is acting like a fucking baby. She said he thinks he knows her just because he knew her. She said he has no idea how she feels. We went to help her but as soon as she saw us she took of running," explained Jasper.

"Who the fuck is this guy? Every time I see him with Bella she runs off upset," muttered Edward.

"I don't know," sighed Emmett. "Let's go check on her."

The five of us went to check on Bella. We could hear her crying but when we knocked on her door, she ignored us as she usually does. We all looked at each other and went to study for awhile. I pulled out my trig book and started working on my homework but I couldn't focus on it. I wanted Bella to trust us. I wanted her to be my friend. After I an hour of staring at the same problem, I gave up and went to bed.

I was shaken awake the next morning when my alarm went off. I groaned as I reached over, flicking the switch to turn it off. I got up and went to make some coffee. I was going to need something this morning. I could hear Rose in her room as I made my way to the kitchen. I had just started the coffee when I noticed three pieces of paper sitting on the counter. One of them was folded in half with my name on it. I picked them up and looked at the other two first.

I gasped when I saw the sketch Bella left for me. It was of me and Jasper the morning he came back. I had my arms and legs wrapped around him. Our foreheads were pressed together, our lips barely touching. I could feel the love coming off of it. The other sketch was of Emmett and Rose. Emmett had her in his arms and was kissing her softly as a tear ran down his cheek. I opened the other one and fell to my knees as I read each word.

"Ali, what's wrong?" asked Rose as she came into the kitchen.

"She's gone. Bella went back to Washington," I cried. "She left this for you."

I handed Rose the sketch of her and Emmett. I heard her gasp when she saw every detail pop off the page. Bella was truly amazing.

"It's incredible," whispered Rose as someone knocked on the door. She went over and pulled it open. The boys were chuckling as they ca me in.

"Ali, what's wrong?" asked Jasper as he pulled me into his arms. I pulled the note up and read it to them.

"Alice, I'm sorry for leaving without telling any of you but I had to go back home. My father died tonight. I hope I will be back soon. I drew these sketches the morning I told you about my mom. I can tell that you and Jasper, Emmett and Rose love each other deeply. You inspire me everyday. Bella."

"Wow, it's incredible," whispered Jasper as he looked at the sketch of me and him.

"She is amazing," murmured Emmett. "We can't give up on her. She needs us more now than ever."

"What if she doesn't come back?" I asked softly.

"She has to come back, Ali. She just has to," whispered Edward. He turned and left our room.

Looking up at Jasper, I frowned. "She's so alone right now."

BPOV

It had been really hard on Charlie when Renee died. He had to deal with losing the love of his life and watching me fight to live. When I woke up from my coma, I didn't make it easy on him. I was bitter and angry over losing my mom. I lashed out at him. I hit him and screamed at him but he never gave up. He never stopped holding me, never stopped loving me. When I was finally able to get it all out, he took care of me. He was the one who feed me, bathed me, wiped my fucking ass for me while I went through therapy. He was with me during every speech therapy session, every physical therapy session. He held on to me when I learned to walk again. He listened to me when I stuttered and stammered every word. He was the one who loved me when I was ready to give up. He was the one who got me painting again.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt the plane touch down in Forks. I wiped my tears off my face and grabbed my bags and made my way off the plane. I rented a car and made my way down to the police station. I took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. I went inside and up to the front desk. The officer standing behind the desk looked up at me.

"Bella, come on back," he said, sadly.

"Thanks, Mark," I whispered.

He led me back to Jacob Black. I didn't know Jacob very well. Charlie and Jacob's dad, Billy were best friends but I had only seen Jacob a handful of times. Charlie and Renee always tried to get me to hang out more with him but I couldn't be pulled away from my art long enough to really give him a chance. And the few times, I did hang out with him, he spent every second talking about his friends or his girlfriend, Leah.

"Jake, Bella's here," said Mark softly. Jacob, a bulky, dark haired Native American, looked up at me, frowning. He stood up to hug me but I stepped away.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He made a routine traffic stop. The driver pulled a gun from under his seat and shot him. He died instantly."

"I want to see him," I whispered.

"Bella, that's not a good idea," said Jacob.

"I need to see him," I repeated, brushing a tear off my face.

"Ok, I'll take you over to the funeral home," said Jacob.

"I can go by myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Jacob.

"Yes."

I turned and walked out of the police station, ignoring everyone as they watched me go by. It was business as usual here at the Forks Police Department. Who cared if their chief was gone? Climbing back into my rental car, I drove down to the funeral home. I had to sit in the car for a few minutes to try to collect myself. Feeling a bit more in control, I climbed out and went inside. I was immediately greeted by Mrs. Cope. She and her husband ran the funeral home.

"Bella, dear, I am so sorry for your loss," she said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you. I would like to see Charlie," I said softly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, follow me, dear," she said softly. I followed her to the back to where Charlie was laying. "I'll give you a minute alone."

"Thank you," I whispered.

She turned and left pulling the door behind her. Charlie was laying on the table in his police uniform. He looked like he was sleeping. I went over and grabbed his hand bringing it to my cheek. He had always been so handsome. He lost a lot of weight after Renee died. He had just started to gain a little bit of weight when I left a week ago. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Daddy. Take care of Mom for me," I cried. I turned and walked back out of the room. I went back to the front room and found Mrs. Cope waiting for me. "What do I need to do for his funeral?"

"Everything is taken care of dear. After your mother passed, Charlie came in and set everything up, dear. We scheduled the funeral for Friday morning at nine," said Mrs. Cope.

"Ok, thank you."

I turned and left the funeral home. I climbed into the car and made my way to Charlie's house. Charlie and Renee had bought this house just after they were married and I had always loved it. It was a large two story Victorian with a wrap around porch. After Renee died, I found it hard to be here. Walking into the house again, I could see my parents everywhere, hearing them laughing, whispering their love to each other. Falling to my knees, I crawled over to the couch and cried myself to sleep.

Sometime later, as the sun floated in through the windows, I was shaken awake when I heard someone knocking on the door. I ignored them at first, not ready to play nice, but they wouldn't stop knocking. Scrambling off the couch, I stumbled over to the front door and pulled it open, gasping as I threw my hands up to my lips.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You needed me," said Edward.

**Thank you for all the reviews:) Next update may be a few days so please be patient:)**


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't understand," I said, frowning.

"What don't you understand?" asked Edward.

"What you are doing here?" I shook my head. Edward Cullen was standing on my front porch, dripping from the pouring rain. Stepping aside, I murmured, "Come in."

"Thanks," he said, stepping into the house, dropping his bag next to the door and shrugging off his coat. "Does it always rain here?"

"Pretty much," I muttered, wrapping my arms around my chest. "How'd you know where I lived? I never told you what town I grew up in."

"Oh, um," he said, nervously. "Jasper might have helped me find your admissions records and I stopped at the convenience store on main street and someone told me where you lived. It wasn't really all that hard. Forks isn't that big."

"Why would you do that?" I asked, shocked that he would go through so much trouble for me.

"You needed me," he smiled, like that made sense. I blushed and looked down, I did need him. "Bella, please, look at me." Biting on my bottom lip, I looked up at him. "Why didn't you wake us up and tell us about your dad?" he asked.

"It wasn't your problem," I muttered, turning and walking into the kitchen. "It's cold. How about I make some coffee?"

"Bella, please, stop and talk to me," he begged, reaching out and grabbing my arms. I stopped and gently pulled my arm out of his hand as I turned around.

"What was I supposed to do, Edward?" I asked, feeling the traitorous tears building up in my eyes. "You don't know me. You didn't know my dad."

"Goddamn it, Bella," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "I've been trying to get to know you but all you do is run away. And I didn't need to know your dad to know that you would need me, that you were hurting and all alone."

"I..." I trailed off, looking at the ground. "Have you ever felt alone in a room full of people?" I asked. "To have people looking at you but not really seeing who you are?"

"Sure," he said. I walked into the kitchen and started some coffee. "Bella."

"I don't know how to be around you," I whispered.

"What?" he asked. Sighing, I turned and faced him.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I spoke. "When I was little, all I could think about was painting. The feel of my brush in my hand. Drawing the picture that was inside of my head," I explained, moving over and sitting down at the little table. Edward sat across from me. "Edward, I've never had friends."

"What?" he asked, again.

"I've never had friends, not one except for my parents," I muttered, feeling foolish for telling him this.

Edward leaned back in his seat, taking a deep breath. "Wow, um, I was not expecting you to say that," he murmured, shaking his head. "Not one real friend, ever?"

I shook my head as I stood up and poured us each a cup of coffee. Sitting back down, I said, "The other kids were mean to me. They called me a nerd, a freak. They made comments about my parents. It was just easier not to want them and focus all my attention on my painting."

"Whoa," he murmured, shaking his head again. Leaning forward, he brought his hand up to his chin, leaning against it as he stared at me. "You amaze me."

"How?" I asked, blushing.

"Because you are so much stronger than you think you are and you've done it all on your own," he smiled. "I'm amazed."

"I haven't done anything, Edward," I muttered, embarrassingly.

"But you have," he insisted. "Bella, you're out there in the real world, showing your art. You don't give a shit what other people think of you, you just follow your heart."

"I'm not," I frowned. "Showing my work, I mean. I haven't had a show in two years, Edward. I'm scared to do it alone." Tears welled up in my eyes again. "Without my mom, I can't do it."

"You can," he said, reaching across the table and taking my hand in his. The same tingle I always felt when Edward touched me, spread up my arm and through my body.

Shaking my head, and pulling my hand from his, I stood up. "You can take Charlie's room, first door up on the left," I murmured, fidgeting. "I,um, need to go..."

Trailing off, I rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the studio that Charlie had made for me when I was five years old. I shut the door behind me, leaning against it and taking a deep breath. Edward had followed me to Forks, and I still couldn't be honest with him about my feeling for him. How could I take the chance that he would ever feel the same way about me as I did about him? I had already lost my parents. Could I risk losing him, too? A moment later, I heard the door to Charlie's room close and I slid to the floor. Why did it hurt so much to be apart from him?

I had been sitting against the door to my studio, staring at the antique easel that my mother bought me for my tenth birthday when I smelled bacon. Scrambling to my feet, I rushed down stairs and found Edward in the kitchen, in front of the stove with my mother's pink and white apron on and a frying pan in front of him, bacon sizzling. The counter was covered in groceries; chips, cookies, sodas.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Edward threw his hand up to his chest, and gasped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention, I guess," he laughed, looking over his shoulder at me. "I hope you don't mind, but I was starving. So I went down to the store, which by the way, I fucking love. I've never been in a store like that. How do you not just spend hours walking up and down the aisles?"

"Um," I said, smiling. "I don't know."

"Anyway, I figured you hadn't eaten since last night so I thought I would make us something to eat, and I had a real craving for breakfast food. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine," I muttered, going over and looking in the other bags. "What's all of this for?"

"Well, I thought you might need comfort food and Alice always pigged out in junk food when she was sad," he explained, turning and looking at me.

"Oh." Looking back up at him, I blushed. "You didn't need to waste your money."

"I didn't," he smiled, reaching over and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I leaned into his hand, feeling my eyes flutter to a close.

Taking a ragged breath, I whispered, "I still don't understand why you are here."

Gently curving his fingers around the side of my head, he pulled me so that my head rested on his chest, he leaned down, pressing his lips onto the top of my head. "I'm here cause I needed to be here for you, as much as you needed me."

I somehow managed to keep the tears from pouring down my face and helped Edward finish making us some food. The whole time, he talked about his family and what it was like growing up in New York City. Thankfully, he didn't push me to talk about myself. Once we were done eating, and had cleaned up the kitchen, we settled in the living room. The silence was too much so I put on one of my father's favorite records, B.B. King's Live at the Regal.

Turning, I looked back at Edward, who was laying on the couch with his eyes closed. "Is this ok?" I asked.

"Prefect," he murmured, looking over at me. "I didn't expect your dad to be a fan of the blues."

"Hmm," I hummed, sitting in my father's recliner, knees pulled up to my chest. I laid my head against the back, smiling softly. "He always said it was the heart and soul of all music."

"He was right," said Edward, rolling onto his side and watching me. "Tell me about him."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't know. You smile when you talk about him and I like seeing you smile."

I blushed. "He was funny," I murmured. "He loved to joke and make up stories about ninjas coming after him and how he had to fight to get away from them."

"Ninjas?" asked Edward, grinning.

I nodded. "He picked me up from school every day and took me down to the dairy shack and bought me a chocolate sundae with nuts, whip cream, and an extra cherry. My mom would pretend to get onto him about spoiling my appetite, but he would tell her that he didn't know what she was talking about, ignoring the fact that I had chocolate all over my face," I said, laughing.

Edward laughed with me. "I bet you are cute with chocolate sauce all over you." My eyes went wide, as my face heated up. "I meant, on your face."

"I know what you meant," I muttered.

Silence filled the room as we sat, listening to the music that surrounded us. I closed my eyes, turning my face into the recliner and inhaling. The soapy, sandalwood smell that belonged to my father poured off his chair. My body shook as my tears fell again. A moment later, I felt Edward slip his arms under my legs and around my back, lifting me up before settling back down with me in his lap. He didn't say anything as he held me, letting me cry into his navy blue t-shirt. My hand slid up his chest, finding the neck of his shirt and gripping it between my fingers. His fingers were tracing up and down my back, and he started humming the melody he had been playing the other night.

"Why are you here?" I barely whispered.

"You needed me," he murmured, once again.

As scared as I was to admit it, I did need him. "I do."

"I won't hurt you."

"But will you leave me?" I asked, quietly. "Like they did."

"Never."

Edward went back to humming as I nestled myself into his arms, letting my tears fall silently, and holding on to him as tightly as I could. I must have drifted off to sleep, because I woke up sometime later, laying on the couch, blanket over me. The room was dark, as it was outside, but I could hear him moving around inside the kitchen. Climbing off the couch, I padded into the kitchen. Edward was sitting at the table, music book in front of him, eyes closed, smile playing on his lips, and fingers tapping out the melody in his head. I stood there in the doorway watching him, completely in awe with him.

"Come with me," I murmured. Edward's eyes snapped open as his eyes met mine, his chest heaving and lips parted.

"Ok," he said.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the front door and shoved my feet into my shoes, and pulled on my coat. Once Edward had his on, I grabbed us each a flashlight and headed outside. It was still raining, falling even heavier than it had been when Edward showed up in the early afternoon. Looking back at him, I walked off the porch and back around the house. Edward followed.

I led him down the small, narrow path, through the trees, until we reached the river. Walking over to the bank of the river, I turned and looked back at him. His hair was saturated from the rain, falling into his eyes, dripping off the tip of his nose. He had never looked more beautiful than he did right now.

"I've been having these dreams." Laughing nervously, I fidgeted. "At least I think they were dreams."

"Of what?" he asked.

"This spot," I said, waving my hand around. "It starts with me sitting on that tree," I went on, pointing to the fallen tree behind him. "I have my easel in front of me. It's warm, sunny. Perfect. I look over and see my mom sitting next to me." I smile, feeling the tears mix with the rain. "She's so beautiful."

"I know," he murmured.

"I'm so scared now," I whispered, weeping. Edward steps toward me but I put my hand up, stopping him. "I'm scared because I do need you, Edward."

"Why does that scare you?" he asked, tentatively.

"Because I'm in love with you."

**Thank you for all the reviews. So, for those of you who have read this before, this is how I wanted to go but I talked myself out of it. What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward stood there, chest heaving heavily as my words hung in the air. The air sizzled with electricity. Even with the rain falling heavily on us, I could feel the pull for him, the need for his touch, his kiss, his heart. The need for just him.

"Say it again," he murmured.

"I love you," I whispered, feeling vulnerable.

Edward smiled. "Again."

I smiled. "I love you, Edward."

He took a step toward me but I automatically took a step back. "Don't run from me," he begged, reaching for me. "Please don't run from me again."

"I don't want to run, but I need to know," I cried.

"Baby, I flew across the country for you," he said, running his hand through his soaking, wet hair. With a trembling voice, he murmured, "I am so in love with you."

Falling to my knees, I sobbed openly. Edward was by my side in a heartbeat, holding me in his arms, keeping my body close to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face and crying even harder. Edward Cullen was in love with me, too.

"Don't cry, Beautiful," he whispered, turning and pressing his lips to the side of my face, peppering every inch he could. "Please, don't cry."

"You really love me?" I cried, looking up at him.

"I really love you." Edward smiled, bringing his hand up and pushing the wet hair out of my face. "Do you really love me?"

"I do," I murmured. "So much." Lowering my head, I whispered, "I'm scared."

"I know you are," he said, lifting my chin up. "But I am not going anywhere. I love you."

"Say it again," I whispered.

He smiled again. "I love you, Isabella Swan."

"I love you, too."

Slipping his fingers around to the side of my face, Edward leaned down, brushing his lips over mine for the first time. Gasping as the tingle spread through me, I leaned into him, deepening the kiss and sliding my hands into his hair. Edward's hand moved to the back of my head, weaving his fingers into my wet, tangled locks. I moaned, pressing myself against him. Our lips moved against each others, slowly and softly, It wasn't until my lungs started burning that I pulled my lips from his, gasping for air.

Silently, Edward stood up and offered me his hand. I blushed as I placed my hand in his, feeling his fingers curve around mine. Gently pulling me up to my feet, he kept my hand in his as he turned and lead me back toward my father's house. Neither of us spoke as we made the slow, but steady trek up. Edward pushed open the front door, spinning me into the house. I laughed. He smiled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Biting my bottom lip, I shook my head. "Stay."

Leaning down and brushing his lips across mine once again, he left me standing by the front door and ran upstairs. I shrugged off my coat and shoes, leaving them behind the door. I was freezing but I couldn't move. Not when Edward wanted me to stay. He came back down a few minutes later, and took my hand. Bringing it up to his lips, he turned and led me back up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the bathroom door and pulled me inside. I smiled at the hot bubble bath that waited for me.

"I'll be downstairs," he murmured. "Take your time."

I didn't want to be alone and before I realized what I was saying, I whispered, " Stay."

"Bella-"

"Please," I whimpered, squeezing his hand.

"Ok, but I'll wait outside until you are in," he said.

Nodding my head, I let go of his hand. He walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I stripped off my clothes, and went to drop them into the hamper but stopped when I saw one of my father's t-shirts laying on top. Feeling the tears build up in my eyes, I reached down and pulled it out, hugging it to my chest. My father was still here.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Edward, knocking on the door.

"I'm fine," I croaked, voice cracking. "Just give me a minute."

"Ok."

I dropped my wet clothes but hung my father's shirt on the back of the door, under the towel I would be using. Turning back to the tub, I slipped into the water, sighing as the frothy water washed over me, warming my skin. Pulling my knees up, I called for Edward to come back in. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. He slid down onto the floor next to tub, knees bent up in front of him.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hi," I whispered. Edward reached over and wiped the lone tear off my cheek.

"Are you getting warm?" he asked. I nodded my head, leaning into his hand.

"Are you really here?" I asked. "Or am I dreaming?"

"I'm here."

"You really love me?" I asked, thickly.

"I love you," he murmured, smiling. "Do you really love me?"

Turning and kissing the palm of his hand, I whispered, "Yes."

For several minutes, we sat there in silence. Edward kept his hand on my face, wiping away the few tears that fell down my face. It had been an emotionally draining day. Edward turned and reached across the bathtub, picking up the small measuring my cup that sat on the side. When I was little, my mother would use it to wash my hair.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the shampoo that sat on the side of the tub.

I nodded my head, titling my head back for him. Edward scooped up a cup full of hot water and poured it over my head. I moaned, feeling the warmth spread over me. Setting the cup down, he reached over and lathered up his hands. I opened my eyes as he brought the shampoo to my hair, rubbing it in.

"That feels good," I said, barely speaking above a whisper.

"You have beautiful hair," he murmured, bringing his hand to the back of my neck and tilting my head back.

Closing my eyes, I felt him start rinsing out the shampoo. Once he had all the shampoo rinsed out, he left so I could dry off. Wrapping a towel around my hair, I dried my body off and slipping on my father's shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed the door to my studio was open and the light was on. When I got to the door, I found Edward standing in front of my wall of fame, as Charlie always called it. It basically held every painting that he and Renee refused to let me sell because they wanted them.

"They're incredible," he said. "So much passion."

"Thank you."

Edward turned and looked at me, smiling. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Tell so much in one painting," he said.

I blushed. "I just paint what I see," I murmured, yawning.

"You need to sleep," he smiled. Coming over and taking my hand, he said. "I'll tuck you in."

"Stay?" I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Ok. Let me grab my pajamas."

I reluctantly let go of his hand and walked into my bedroom while he walked into my fathers. Even though I knew Edward and I weren't going to be doing anything but actually sleeping in my bed, I felt guilty for sharing my bed with him in my parents house. But I needed him.

Once inside my bedroom, I pulled my bag open and slipping on a pair of panties, tossing my bag onto the floor and pulling the towel off my head. Sitting in the middle of my full size bed, I brushed my hair, untangling it as much as I could. A moment later, I looked up and found Edward leaning against the door frame, watching me with a smile playing on his lips. My face warmed as I set the brush down on the table and slipped in under the covers. Edward came over and climbed in next to me, slipping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. Feeling my entire body relax, I drifted off to sleep and the last words I heard was Edward whispering that he loved me.

Early the next morning, I was shaken awake when Edward's cell phone started ringing. Groggily opening my eyes, I looked over as he reached onto the table and picked it up. Groaning, he sat up and flipped the phone open, smiling apologetically at me.

"Hello Mom," he said. My eyes eyes widen as I realized that he was talking to his mother while I laid half-naked next to him. I threw the blanket off of me, and scrambled out of bed, trying to get out of the room but Edward was quicker than me and was in front of the door before I could blink. "Hang on a sec, Mom."

I shook my head, pleading with him to move. The words died in my throat. "Don't run," he said, holding his hand up.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Don't run," he said, again. This time reaching down and taking my hand in his. He pulled me back over to the bed, and climbed on, tugging on my hand. Closing my eyes, I slid back on the bed, sitting right next to him with the blankets covering my legs. Smiling, he slipped his arm around my waist, and pulled his phone back up to his ear. "I'm back... She's ok...She's hanging in there, but it's hard," he said. He paused as he listened to her. "Talk to her?" he asked, looking up at me. "Um."

I shook my head, not ready to talk to her yet. I liked Esme but it was still hard to believe that they wanted me in their lives. I needed time. "Sorry, Mom, she's not ready yet," explained Edward.

As he continued to talk to his mom, trying his hardest to reassure her that I was ok, I leaned my head on his shoulder, letting the slow rise and fall of his chest, sooth me. Edward kept his arm around me, tracing small circles in my arms with his finger tips. Goose bumps erupted and I felt Edward chuckle silently. I smiled, enjoying the feeling of his laughter, knowing that I was the one making him so happy.

"Mom, I've gotta go...I will...in a few days...I promise, Mom!" Looking down at me, he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I love you, too...Yes, I'll tell her that you love her, as well...ok, bye," he said, hanging up his phone. "I think my mom might love you more than she loves me."

"I'm sure that's not true," I muttered.

"Oh, I think it is," he laughed, setting his phone on the table and turning towards me. "She's very worried about you."

"Was she mad?" I asked.

"No, just worried," he said, reassuringly. "Everyone is, Baby. I had at least fifty texts from Alice alone, asking if you were ok."

"Do you think they will forgive me?" I asked.

"There is nothing to forgive," he murmured, pulling me into his arms. "Nothing."

Edward had a lot more confidence than I did that they others would welcome me back so easily, considering I had practically told them to fuck off, but I didn't argue with him. Today, I had bigger problems to deal with. Like saying goodbye to my father.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Next chapter will be even more emotionally charged than this one, so please understand if it takes me a few days to get it out. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Bella, love, are you ready?" asked Edward, walking back into my bedroom. I looked at him through the mirror as I smoothed out the long-sleeve, black dress I was wearing. My eyes were already filled with tears and my hands were shaking.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. He came over, slipping his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head. "How do I say goodbye to my daddy?"

"I don't know, love," he murmured. He had on a black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. "But I'll do everything I can to make it easier."

"Thank you," I said, turning in his arms and laying my head on his chest. "I don't think I could do this without you, Edward."

"You don't have to."

Edward slipped his hand into mine and led me out of my bedroom and downstairs to the living room. Like the true gentleman that he was, he picked up my coat and helped me put it on. Once he had his on, he slipped his hand back into mine and led me out of the house and out to his rental car. Even though I knew Forks better than he did, I let him drive. There was no way I would be able to handle driving.

The Methodist church was one of the largest and oldest churches in town. My father and I hadn't been in this church in over two years, and I didn't want to be here today, either. The last time my father was inside of this building, he buried my mother and now, here I was, preparing to lay him to rest along side of her. My heart literally ached.

"You ready?" asked Edward, squeezing my hand.

"You know, I never got to say goodbye to my mom," I said, looking over at him. "I was in the coma and my dad had to do this all on his own when she...after the accident."

"That must have been very difficult for him," he murmured.

I nodded my head as I looked turned my eyes from his. "At least when I was with him, I still felt like she was with us. When I went through my therapy, he would tell me stories of when they first fell in love." I paused. "I'm all alone now," I barely whispered, sniffing back the tears.

"No, you're not," he disagreed. Shifting my eyes back to him, I frowned. "I'm here and if you let them, the others will be here for you."

"Yeah?" I asked. "Why would they want me after I was such a bitch to them?"

"Because they love you, too. Just not as I much as I do," he smiled, bringing my hand up to his lip.

"You really love me?" I asked.

"I really love you," he confirmed.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Edward climbed out of the car and came around, opening the car door for me. My hand shook as I placed it in his, letting him help me out. He slipped his hand out of mine but quickly wrapped it around my waist, holding me up as we walked into the church. The moment we walked in, everyone turned and looked back at me. I ducked my eyes, not wanting to see the same looks I did when before I left this town; looks of pity.

"Bella." I looked behind me and saw Reverend Thomas. He held his hand out to me. "I am so sorry about your father."

"Thanks," I muttered, placing just the tips of my fingers in his hand. He released my hand quickly.

"Well, I wanted to come see you yesterday, but..." Reverend Thomas trailed off. "You know, there was much to do."

"Yeah, so much, that you couldn't take five minutes to come check on the only child of Charlie Swan," said Edward, cocking an eyebrow at the good old reverend. "Must have been a really busy day here in Forks, seeing as nobody came to her side at all."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Reverend Thomas.

"Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend," said Edward, proudly. Reverend Thomas looked from him down to me with shock and amusement on his face. Shifting my eyes away, I tried to stifle the hurt that sprang up inside of me. Like the very thought of me having a boyfriend was so absurd.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Edward," he said, barely able to stifle the laughter in his voice. "I should go get ready."

"Yeah," I muttered.

"It was nice to meet you," smiled Edward, tersely.

Reverend Thomas merely nodded his head as he brushed past me and headed toward his office. Edward tightened his arm around my waist, and leaned down pressing his lips down onto my head. Sniffing back the tears once again, we turned and headed up to the front pew of the church, ignoring the whispers and stares from the people around us. I had never even seen most of these people before today. I certainly didn't know their names or how they knew my father.

Edward leaned down to my ear. "I love you," he whispered.

Lifting my hand up to his cheek, I blinked back the tears and said with my touch, what my lips couldn't get out. Edward seemed to understand as he brought his other hand up, covering mine, keeping his other arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders. Behind me, I heard someone clear their throat and when I looked back, I saw Billy Black.

"Bella," he murmured, quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You know I loved your dad," he said, sadly. "He is...was my best friend."

"I know," I replied, unsure of what to say.

"If I can do anything," said Billy, reaching out to me but pulling his hand back.

"Can you bring him back?" I asked, tearfully. Billy shook his head, softly. "Then there's nothing you can do."

Billy's face scrunched up in agony and I felt horrible but he couldn't do anything for me right now. My father, the only person from this miserable little town that truly cared about me at all, was gone. If Billy had felt anything for me at all, he would have at least called to see if I needed anything yesterday. But as Edward pointed out, not a goddamn person in this town gave a shit if I needed them. Good thing, I didn't need them, right?

As I turned back and faced the front of the church, Reverend Thomas came in, leading Jacob, Mark, and four other deputies who were carrying my father's casket in. The tears I had been working so hard to keep back had spilled over, and were falling freely down my face. They set my father down on the table in the front and took their seats to the right of the sanctuary. Bringing my hand up to my mouth, I stifled a sob before it could come out. My father was right there.

"Today, we gather to pay our respects to Charlie Swan," started Reverend Thomas. "I met Charlie five years ago when he pulled me over for speeding."

Everyone laughed. Everybody but me and Edward. I didn't find it funny.

"I was new to Forks and Charlie welcomed me with a nice ticket and a pat on the shoulder. After that, I would see him down at the diner nearly every morning. Sometimes he would be with..." Reverend Thomas trailed off as he shifted his eyes over to me. "He would be with his wife, Renee."

I couldn't stop the sob this time. Edward tightened his arm around me, reaching down and taking my hand.

"Other times, he would be alone," he continued. "No matter what he smiled and nodded, asked how my day was going or if I needed any help around here." Reverend Thomas looked back over at me. "Charlie was incredibly proud of his daughter, and often talked about how beautiful her art was. He once told me that watching her paint felt like watching the tree sway in the wind, simply beautiful."

As Reverend Thomas continue to drone on about what a wonderful man my father was, I sat letting my tears fall and staring at the shiny, black casket that held his body. Reverend Thomas talked about what he did, but not who he was. He didn't mention how my father would get up every Sunday morning and make my mom breakfast in bed because as he said "Your Momma works hard all week and deserves one day to be treated like a queen." By the time I turned eight, I was in the kitchen every Sunday morning helping him.

Or how when I was sick, Charlie would hold my hair back or sponge my forehead with a wet cloth. How my father sat next to my bed every day for months, holding my hand while I slept, and everyday for months while I cried and begged him to not to leave me. My father wasn't just the man who sat in a coffee shop, nodding at people as they came in. Not one person in this place knew him at all.

"Bella," whispered Edward, leaning down so that his lips were just outside of my ear. I turned and looked up at him. "It's time to go to the cemetery."

Nodding my head, I slipped my hand into his and let him help me to my feet. I watched as the pallbearers lifted my father's casket once again and carried it through the church. I reached out, wanting...no, needing to touch it. Letting my hand fall to my side, a fresh round of tears fell down my face. Edward slipped his arm around my waist, supporting my weight as we followed them out. We stood by as they slid Charlie into the back of the black hearse and shut the back doors. I turned into Edward's arms, letting him hold me as he walked us over to his car.

The trip to the cemetery only took about three minutes. The entire time, I kept my eyes on the black hearse in front of us. My legs felt like they had lead in them as we parked behind it and followed the pallbearers over to where my father would be laid to rest, right next to my mother. My eyes fluttered over to her headstone, black granite, and my heart clenched in my chest. Renee Swan-Wife, Mother, Best Friend. She was so much more than that.

"Let us pray," said Reverend Thomas, drawing everyone's attention over to him.

Everyone around me bowed their head and closed their eyes as Reverend Thomas started praying, thanking God all his blessings but not me. I kept my eyes glued to the black casket laying two feet in front of me, large flower arrangement laying on top. Reverend Thomas finished his prayer and ended my father's service. Everyone started milling around, talking about what a nice service it was, how much they were going to miss my father. I sat in my seat, with Edward's arm around my shoulder, and a hole in my heart.

Not one person talked to me or offered their condolences to me on the loss of my father. No, they ignored me as they talked about their afternoon plans and left to go back to work or back home to clean their houses. Before I knew it, Edward and I were the only ones sitting there. He leaned over and kissed the side of my head before standing up and walking over to my father's casket.

"Mr. Swan, I know you don't know me. My name is Edward Cullen and I am in love with your daughter. I wish I had the chance to meet you before now, but I didn't. Bella's told me so much about you and your wife. It's clear that you three were very close. Sir, I promise to take care of her, to keep her safe, and to love her for the rest of my life," said Edward, placing his hand on top of the casket. "Know that she will never be alone ever again. Take care of her momma, sir, and I'll take care of Bella."

Letting his hand slide across the top of the casket, Edward walked over to his car and leaned against the side. He was giving me a few minutes with my parents. Giving me time to say goodbye. Standing up, I stepped over and placed my hand on top of his casket.

"Daddy," I murmured. "I never thanked you for everything you did for me after...after the accident. Even though I was so angry and bitter, you never gave up on me. I know it was hard for you to let me go to New York. Maybe if I hadn't gone, you would still be here," I cried, sliding down to my knees. My body shook as sobs rocketed through me. " Come back to me, Daddy. You can't leave me alone. Please, Daddy!"

As I broke down completely, I felt Edward lift me into his arms and hug me to his chest. Wrapping my arms around him, I allowed him to carry me over to his car and set me inside. He climbed into the drivers seat and headed back to Charlie's house. I ran into the house and straight to my father's bedroom, curling up on his bed and crying for him once again. Just like he has been since the moment I met him, Edward held me.

**Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter feels awkward and odd to me, but maybe that's how it was supposed to feel. Big thanks to Liciapooh25 and KikiTheDreamer for pre-reading this mess for me. Love you, girls:) If you haven 't been reading their stories, Father Daughter Dance and Only In Vegas both by LiciaPooh25 and A Question in Time by KikiTheDreamer, go do so now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

I woke up early Saturday morning, reaching across the bed for Bella but came up empty. Leaning up, I looked over at the clock, noticing that the time read just after six in the morning. Climbing out of her bed, I walked out of her room and checked her studio, expecting to find her sitting in front of her easel but she wasn't there. Running my hand through my hair, I checked her father's bedroom next, still no Bella.

Heading downstairs, I finally found her sitting in the floor of the living room, photo albums spread out in front of her and a blanket covering her legs. I leaned against the door frame as she reached out and picked up a photo of her, and her parents.

"This was taken on our one and only family vacation," she said, knowing that I was watching her. "It was right before my first art show in Seattle, and I was so nervous. What if people hated all my art? I had convinced myself that nobody would like it."

Bella paused, looking over her shoulder at me. "Charlie woke me up like at three in the morning. He said he had a surprise for us. No matter how much Renee and I asked him what it was, he wouldn't tell us. We drove and drove for hours. I was too excited to sleep so I just sat in the backseat of the car, watching as we passed trees, and mountains. After what felt like forever, Charlie pulled up at the beach."

Bella smiled, reaching up and wiping her tears away. "Renee and I climbed out of the car and took off running, kicking our shoes and socks off as we went. The water splashed up on us, completely soaking us. It was so warm." Turning back to the photo, she continued. "Charlie sat on the beach and watched my mom and I splashing around, laughing."

Placing the photo back on the floor, her body shook as sobs rocked through her. "I miss them so much," she cried. I rushed over, dropping onto the floor next to her and sliding her into my lap.

"I'm here, Baby," I murmured. "I'm here."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself as close to me as she could possibly be. I held her, humming quietly and trying to do anything I could to help her. The trouble was that nothing I did right now could make it better. After several minutes, Bella managed to stop crying and pulled out of my lap, moving to the patch of floor next to me and started picking up the photos.

"Guess I'm going to have to decide what to do about the house, huh?" she asked, dropping the pictures into a cardboard box.

"There's no hurry," I said, reached over and closing a couple of the albums. "We can always come back in the summer. Spend some time out here, you know."

Bella looked over her shoulder at me. "I don't ever want to come back here again. This is not my home, it never really was."

"Baby, you don't mean that," I replied, shaking my head.

"Don't I?" she asked, turning around so that she faced me. "You saw how everyone acted around me yesterday."

"I did," I admitted. Bella pulled her knees up in front of her.

"It's always been like that," she explained. "Maybe it was my fault for being so focused on painting."

"It wasn't, I can't believe that," I disagreed. "I think they are just a bunch of assholes."

Bella smiled. "After my mom died, they stared at me, pity in their eyes." She paused, smiling dropping. "It was hard enough knowing that I couldn't save her, that my dad went through hell between losing her and almost losing me, but to have everyone staring at me, whispering..." Bella's words drifted off, and her chin trembled. "I missed her and all anyone would do was talk about me.

"When I came home from the hospital, not one person came to see if Charlie needed anything. Not one goddamn person," she said, sharply. Bella shifted her eyes up at me. "I gave up on needing anyone but my daddy a long time ago, Edward."

"You can need me," I whispered.

"I do need you," she said, quietly. "I'm just scared."

"Of what?" I asked, reaching over and taking her hand in mine.

"That you'll leave me." Bella spoke so softly, I barely heard her.

"Baby, I'll never leave you," I insisted.

"They weren't supposed to leave me, either, but they did," she murmured, looking around the room. "How do I just box up their lives together?"

"I don't know," I said, honestly.

Smiling sadly, Bella turned back to me. "You really love me, don't you?"

"I do," I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She giggled, leaning up on her knees and kissing me. "I love you, too."

It took me and Bella three days to get everything in her father's house packed up and sent to the various places she had picked. Knowing that her parents always gave their old clothes to a shelter in Port Angeles, she boxed everything up and they came and picked it up, offering her their condolences. The only ones who came by in the five days we spent in Forks.

More than once over the last few days, Bella had broken down over a book or plate that meant a lot to her. I did the only thing I could do, I held her until she regained some of her composure and went back to helping her pack. My mom called four more times, begging to talk to Bella but she wasn't ready. No matter how many times I assured her that nobody back in New York was mad at her, she wouldn't believe me. Alice texted me nearly hourly, asking about Bella, and making sure she was ok. I did my best to assure my sister, too, but Alice wasn't nearly as easy to convince as my mother had been. Finally, I just turned my phone off.

Early Tuesday evening, Bella headed down to the river while I stayed at her father's house. The men from the salvation army were coming to get all the furniture. The pain was too real for her to handle watching them haul off the memories of her father. I asked her several times if she was sure she wanted to get rid of it all, and every time she said the same thing.

"I need closure, Edward."

So reluctantly I stood by while they loaded everything onto their trucks and left. After they left, I went looking for Bella, finally finding her sitting on a blanket by the edge of the river, bent over her sketch book, and completely lost in her own world. Her hair had been tossed over one shoulder and she had her lip between her teeth, biting nervously on it.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" she asked, never looking up from her sketch book.

"Maybe," I smirked, walking over and laying down on the blanket next to her. She smiled around that lip that had found it's way back between her teeth, checks flushing pink. I reached out, placing my hand on her knee. "You're beautiful."

Sighing, she looked up at me, cheeks somehow brightening even more. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Frowning, I said, "No, I don't. Bella, I'm not a player."

"I didn't mean that you were, just..." she trailed off, huffing in frustrations.

"Just what?" I asked.

Looking up at me through her lashes, causing my cock to twitch, she whispered, "I'm not...experienced."

"Me either," I muttered, feeling my ears turn red. Bella's eye brows lifted in disbelief. "What?"

"You're lying," she accused.

"I'm not," I said, feeling the need to defend myself. Bella rolled her eyes, looking back down at her sketch book. "Bella, I'm not!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine."

"You don't believe me."

"I don't," she sighed, shaking her head. "I mean, look at you, Edward."

"What's that mean?" I asked, leaning on the palm of my hand.

"It means that you could have any girl you wanted," she replied. "Why would you want to be with someone who is socially retarded?"

"I don't," I smiled. "I want to be with you."

"Exactly my point," she muttered, darkly.

"Baby-"

"Edward, when you kissed me here the other night...that was my first kiss. You were the first guy to hold my hand, hug me, treat me like I wasn't a freak." She paused, lips trembling as she took a deep breath. "I don't know how to be whatever you want me to be."

"I just want you to be you," I said, quietly. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too, but...I don't know how to be a...girlfriend." She whispered the last word like it was a curse. I reached over and pulled her sketch book out of her hands, tossing to the side. "What-"

Before she could finish speaking, I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. Bella smiled, kissing me back. Tilting her back, I laid her down on the blanket and nestling myself between her legs. My erection ached, pressing against the front of my jeans, but I knew that Bella and I weren't ready for that step. Maybe one day soon, but not like this, and not now. Pulling my lips off hers, I nipped at her neck, pulling on the neck of her t-shirt and exposing her shoulder to me.

"Edward," Bella breathed heavily as I sucked on her collarbone.

"You're perfect, Baby," I murmured, snaking my tongue out, tracing along her skin. "Absolutely perfect."

"Not...perfect," she gasped, weaving her fingers into my hair and pulling my head up. "I can't think while you are doing that."

"Then don't think," I smirked, trying to lean down but Bella had an iron grip on my hair. Groaning, I pushed myself up on my hands, and tried like hell to be good. "Baby, you are perfect for me."

"I'm not," she disagreed. "I'm awkward, and weird."

"I like awkward and you are not weird." I smiled, sliding my hand down the side of her body, resting it on her hip. "You're sexy, and beautiful. You're sweet and, God, Baby, are you smart."

Bella blushed, shaking her head. "If I was smart, I would never have pushed you away."

"You were scared," I murmured. "I kind of was, too."

"Why were you scared?" she asked. "You weren't alone."

"Wasn't I?" I countered, rolling over and laying next to her, placing my hand on her stomach. "Em and Rose, Jas and Ali. My mom and Dad, Will and Cat. Baby, everyone had fallen in love but me." Reaching up and brushing a strand of hair out of her face, I smiled. "Until I met you, anyway."

"Why do you love me, Edward?" she barely whispered, covering my hand with her own.

"Because you let me," I replied.

Bella and I stayed down by the river until it started raining on us. Laughing, we gathered up everything and took off running back toward the house. Bella gasped and slid to a stop halfway through the yard. I followed her gaze over to the porch, where the man from the funeral a few days before sat in his wheelchair. A tall, dark haired man stood behind him, eyes flickering from me to Bella. I placed my hand on her back, causing her to look back at me, rain dripping off of her.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "Do you want me to tell them to leave?"

"I'm fine," she murmured, gnawing on her bottom lip. "Closure, right?"

I nodded my head, sliding my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me. Taking a deep breath, Bella placed her hand on top of mine and we headed up to the two men, both of whom looked from her to me, and back again. A trace of a smile flickered on both of their lips, causing Bella to stiffen.

"Billy," she said, simply.

"Bella," replied the man in the chair. He lifted his eyes back to me. "Names Billy Black."

"Edward Cullen."

Billy nodded his head, lifting his hand to the guy standing behind him. "My son, Jacob."

"What are you doing here, Billy?" asked Bella. "You haven't been here once since I came home from the hospital."

Billy opened his mouth once, but snapped it shut. "I know, I'm sorry." His eyes flickered between me and Bella again. "Can we talk in private?"

"Ok," she murmured, looking up at me.

I smiled. "I'm right here."

Bella nodded her head and opened the front door to the house, letting Billy inside. As she shut the door, I moved over and sat down on front steps. Jacob sighed as he sat down next to me, placing his elbows on his knees. For several minutes, we sat in complete silence, listening to nothing but the rain as it hammered against the roof of the house.

"You're from New York?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"That's cool," he said, nodding his head. "You go to school with her."

"Yep," I replied, again.

Jacob nodded his head, looking back out at the rain. "She's a good kid."

"She's not a kid," I muttered. He looked over at me. "She's a woman, who has been through a lot of shit."

"She has," he agreed, turning away. "I don't think she ever really was a kid, anyway." I sat there, not saying anything back to him. Jacob didn't seem to notice as he continued to speak. "She was always so wrapped up in herself, ignoring everyone around her."

"Not how I hear it," I muttered. Jacob turned and looked at me.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "You've known her all of a week."

"True," I admitted. "But I knew her well enough to know that when he father died, she needed someone here to hold her hand, tell her it's going to be ok. How could not one person in this miserable little town not come here and check on her?"

"Bella never made it easy-"

"Don't you fucking put this on her," I spat. "This piss-ant little town turned their backs on one of their own. From the way I heard it, this wasn't anything new."

"You think it was easy to try to befriend her when all she ever did was draw?" he asked, heatedly. "She's a little freak."

Before I could say anything, the door to the house opened and Billy came rolling himself out. Jacob stood up and grabbed the back of his chair, muttering goodbye to me and Bella before pushing his father out to their car and loading him inside. Giving us one last look, he climbed in and took off. I turned back to Bella, who's eyes were red and bloodshot from crying again.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Nothing really," she murmured, allusively, reaching for me. I grabbed her hand, letting her pull me to her. "Take me home, Edward. I don't belong here anymore."

"You belong with me," I whispered, tilting her head back so I could kiss her. "And I belong with you."

Once again, Bella's grief overwhelmed her and she started weeping in my arms. Scooping her into my arms, I shut the door behind us and carried her into the living room, where our sleeping bags and pillows were set up for our last night here in Forks. Somehow, I manged to get down with her still in my arms, holding onto her as she cried. Tomorrow I would take her back home, and I would make sure that she never felt like she wasn't wanted by me and the rest of our family.

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

"Baby, you ready?" Edward slipped his arms around me, leaning his chin on my shoulder. "We're going to be late for our flight."

"I'm coming," I whispered, staring at the house I'd grown up in. It was different now; empty and void of life. With one last look at the for sale sign in the front yard, I turned to Edward. "Let's go."

Opening the car door, he helped me into the passenger seat, and ran around the drivers side. I watched as the house grew smaller and smaller, before disappearing completely, taking the last bits of my childhood along with it.

Edward pulled his rental car in front of the airport a few minutes later, rushing around and opening the door for me. I climbed out, helping him grab our luggage from the trunk before turning the keys over to the attendant, who would return the car for him. Slipping his arm around my waist, we headed inside, checking in for our flight. Making our way through security, we made it to our gate just in time to board our plane.  
Just over eight hours later, our flight touched down at JFK. Edward and I made our way off of the plane, down to collect our baggage. I was surprised that nobody was there waiting for us, but based on the reassuring squeeze Edward gave me, I suspected that he hadn't told them when we were flying in. Perhaps, he knew that I needed more time to deal with everything. We pulled our luggage off the conveyer belt, heading out front to catch a cab. As the cab pulled out into traffic, I thought back to my conversation with Billy Black.

_The moment I had the front door shut, I turned to the old man I'd known since I was born. The same man who was supposed to be my father's best friend. Wrapping my arms around myself, I waited for him to say something, anything, but he sat there awkwardly. _

"_What do you want, Billy?" _

_He shook his head, fighting back the tears in his eyes. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about your dad."_

"_Yeah, real sorry," I muttered, shifting my gaze to the floor._

"_Charlie was a good man," he said, thickly. _

_Rolling my eyes, I snorted. "I know just what kind of man my father is...or was, Billy. He needed you."_

_Flinching, Billy nodded, "He did, and I let him down. I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life. I just wasn't sure what to say or do for him."_

"_You could have just been there, that's would have been enough," I grumbled, feeling my tears burning the corners of my eyes. "He'd lost my mom, and I was barely there. Where were you Billy, when he needed someone's shoulder to cry on?" He flinched again, but I didn't care. He'd let my father down. "I get that nobody in this fucking place liked me, or understood me, but to make my father go through so much on his own, that's cruel."_

"_It's not that we don't like you, sweetheart," he tried reaching for me, but I pulled back._

"_Yeah, it is, and I know that. I don't really care, because I have...had my mom and dad. I didn't need you." With tears falling down my face, I met his dark eyes. "You don't have to worry about me, Billy. I have a family in New York, one that loves me." Walking over, I placed my hand on the doorknob, "You'll never have to think about me again, not that you ever did."_

The cab pulled up in front of our dorms, shaking me out of my trip down memory lane. Climbing out, Edward paid the driver, and I helped him grab our luggage. My legs were heavy, weighted down by the nerves that bubbled inside of me. Before I left, I had done everything I could to push them away, convinced that I didn't need any of them, but I was wrong. I needed them like I needed air to breathe. Almost as much as I needed Edward.

Taking my hand in his, we headed into the building, ignoring the poignant stares coming from those loitering in the lobby. Ducking my head, I followed him onto the elevator, leaning on his shoulder. The door slid open on the third floor, and, suddenly, my legs wouldn't move on their own. Snapping my eyes up to Edward, my lips trembled, "I can't move."

He set his suitcase down, bringing his hand up, wiping away the traitorous tears as they fell. "They aren't mad at you."

"You can't know that," I whimpered, leaning into his hand.

"I do," he murmured. "Baby, trust me."

"With my life," I breathed.

Picking up his bag, he pulled me out of the elevator, and down to my suite. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, knowing I would never be able to get my key out. My hands were shaking too much. A moment later, the door swung open and Emmett looked from Edward, down to me. "Bella," he sighed, reaching out and pulling me into his arms. I dropped my bag, throwing my arms around his neck, letting my tears fall for the umpteenth time. "It's ok, B, we've got you."

Vaguely, I felt Edward let go of my hand as Emmett carried me into the suite, settling on the couch with me on his lap, arms wrapped tight around my body. Ducking my head into the crook of his neck, I tried to gain some control over my emotions, but every time I thought I had, I felt my Emmett kiss the side of my head in the way only a brother could, I'd lose it every time.

"Here, I'll take her bag to her room," I heard Alice say to Edward.

"I'll do it," insisted Edward. "Just be here for her. She needs you."

Alice moved over, sitting on the couch next to me and Emmett, taking my hand in her tiny one. Peeking over at her, I noticed she had tears swimming in her beautiful blue eyes. "Oh, Bella, you're home now."

"Home?" I sniffed back my tears.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Home with us, where you belong."

Clutching onto her hand tighter, I was overcome by love and grief, I could not longer find the words. Instead, I sat with Emmett and Alice, letting them hold me and love me, crying myself to sleep.

When I woke up, I was laying in my bed, blanket pulled up over my body. Sitting up, I found myself alone. Panic rose in my chest, I'd become so used to Edward sleeping with me, my bed felt empty without him. However, before I could even think twice, the door to my room opened, he walked in carrying my laundry basket. He smiled when he saw me awake.

"Hey," he murmured, setting the basket on the floor. Crawling up on the bed, he kissed me. "Sleep okay?"

"Um, yeah, why do you have my laundry?" I asked.

"I was doing mine, so I thought I would do yours, too," he shrugged, ears turning pink. "I hope you don't mind."

"Are you real?" I laughed, poking him in the shoulder. "Men don't usually do laundry, do they?"

"Not all of us are like that, Bella," he chuckled, laying on the bed next to me. "Well, Emmett is, but I'm not. I hate dirty laundry. Pisses me off."

"Oh, I see," I smiled, laying my hand on his chest. He shivered. "Cold?"

"No," he murmured. "It's your touch."

I blushed. "What time is it?"

"Just after five," he whispered, rolling onto his side. "You slept for a couple of hours. Are you hungry?"

"A little," I admitted.

"Are you up for the dining hall, or would you prefer to order something in?"

Shaking my head, I muttered, "Order in. I don't want to go in there yet."

Edward nodded, understanding that I needed time. "The others are in the front room. They're really worried about you. When you're ready, we can go out there, okay?"

"They're not mad?" I clarified.

"No, worried, but not mad," he smiled. "I promise."

"Okay," I whispered. "Let's just do this or whatever."

Sliding off my bed, Edward held his hand out to me, helping me off the bed. Taking a deep breathe, we headed out into the front room. Just like he said, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were sitting on the couches, pretending to watch television. When we came out, all four of them turned back, frowning when they looked at me. Before I could say anything, Rose was on her feet, and had me in her arms, holding me the same way Emmett had. Just like with him, my tears fell from my eyes.

"Girl, if you ever run off like that again, I'm going to have to kick your ass," she muttered. I laughed, through my tears. She pulled me over to the couch, sitting with me between her and Emmett. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smile, before grabbing the phone to call us in something to eat. "Are you okay? Of course, you're not, that was a stupid question."

"I'm okay," I tried to reassure her, "Just tired."

"We're so sorry about your dad, Bella," offered Jasper, smiling genuinely. "He sounded like a wonderful man."

"Thanks." I nodded, unsure of what else to say.

Alice reached across Rose, taking my hand in hers, "We would have been there, but...well, we weren't sure you wanted us to come."

"Alice," hissed Edward. I turned and looked back at him. He glared at her, shaking his head.

"It's ok, Edward," I shrugged. Turning back to Alice, I tried to explain. "I'm sorry about...everything. I, um, I don't know..." Taking a deep breath, I stood up, placing my hand over my chest as I tried to find the right words. "People don't..." Edward dropped his phone on the couch, moving over and slipping his arms around me, soothing my rapid tears. "I thought I was alone, because I've never had people who cared about me, outside of my parents."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, fear in each word.

"I mean, I've never had friends before," I shifted my eyes to them. "You're the first."

"No," Emmett stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "There is no way that someone as awesome as you are never had friends."

"It's true," confirmed Edward, leaning his forehead onto the top of my head. "I never would have believed people could be so...heartless if I hadn't seen it for myself, but they are."

"Not one?" gasped Rose. I shook my head, blushing. "Are they fucking idiots?"

"Pretty much," grumbled Edward. I reached up, placing my hand on his cheek. He sighed, leaning into me, kissing my palm. "I don't see how anyone wouldn't want to be your friend."

I closed my eyes, letting the last few tears hanging on my lashes fall. "They called me names, told me I was a freak because I'm smart. I wasn't like them, and instead of accepting me for me, they shunned me. I learned to just not care. I focused on my art, letting it become my life. My parents were my best friends," I wept. "I miss them so much, it hurts."

"Is that why you pushed us away?" wondered Jasper. "Did you think we were like all those assholes?" I nodded. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, "Jesus Christ, I don't even know what to say."

"Well, we're going to start by saying, that you have five friends now," interjected Rose. "We will never hurt you the way they did."

"Yeah, Bella, we love you," added Alice, slipping her arm around Jasper, who shook with rage.

"You know, what?" laughed Emmett, harshly. "It's their fucking loss. They didn't deserve to have you in their lives. Bella, you're one of us now."

Sliding his eyes back to me, Jasper opened his mouth once, before closing it. Taking a deep breath, "I wish we could have protected you from all that pain, Bella, but we are here now, all we want is you in our lives. Please, let us in."

"I want that, too," I whispered, brushing my tears away. "I don't know how to have friends, though. I spend all my time painting or sketching."

"We study a lot," laughed Rose.

"And shop," smirked Alice. I giggled, softly. "The point is, Bella, we would never push you away for being you. Your art's a part of who makes you the beautiful woman you are."

Bringing my hand up to my mouth, I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she squealed, reaching out and grabbing my hand, gently pulling me over onto the couch. "Now, tell us about you and Eddie."

"Alice," growled Edward, shaking his head. "My name's Edward, not Eddie!"

She waved him off, "Whatever." He scowled, falling onto the couch next to me, taking my hand away from hers, which only caused her to smile wider. "So?"

"So what?" asked Edward, feigning ignorance.

Alice glared at him. "Are you and Bella a couple?"

"Of great people?" he chuckled, I laughed. "Yes, we are, thanks for asking."

Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were trying very hard not to laugh when Alice huffed, folding her arms in front of her. "You know what I am asking, dipshit!"

"If you are asking if I told her that I am madly, passionately, and deeply in love with her," smiled Edward, looking down at me, "then, yes, I did."

I blushed, while Rose and Alice sighed. Leaning up, I pressed my lips to his, whispering, "I love you, too."

**Thank you for all the reviews. Long time, no update, I know, but I am working on getting all caught up. Emotionally charged chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself tucked into Edward's strong, warm arms. After baring my soul to everyone the night before, I felt a a great weight lifted off of my shoulders, but I still felt terrified. In the heat of the moment, it had to be easy for them to vow to stand by my side, taking me in under their wings, and call me their friend. But in the light of a new day, would they feel different? Would they see me as nothing more than a waste of space? Just like everyone else had one point or another; everyone, but my parents.

"Baby, what time is it?" murmured Edward, nuzzling his face into the side of my neck.

Shivering from the contact, I arched into him, "I don't know," I moaned.

He laughed against the side of my neck, peeking over my shoulder at the clock sitting on my nightstand. "Almost seven," he groaned. "Too early."

Smiling, I rolled in his arms, placing my hands on his bare chest. He shuddered under my soft touch. "Not sure I'm ready for today."

"But you know you have to move on, don't you?" he whispered, kissing me. "And I'm right here with you."

"And everyone else, right?" I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"Baby, we're not going anywhere," he assured me, peppering my face with kisses. "I promise."

Tilting my head up, I pressed my lips against his, sliding my hand around to the backside of his head, threading my fingers into his hair. Edward moaned, rolling us so that he hovered over me, pressing his body against mine. I could feel his manhood against my stomach, I bucked my hips against him. Edward pulled his lips from mine, only to move them down my neck, suckling on every inch of skin he could reach.

"Bella?" called Alice, knocking on my bedroom door. Edward groaned, releasing my skin from his lips. "Are you and Eddie awake?"

"Edward, Alice," he snarled, flopping onto the bed next to me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she muttered. I laughed silently. "Mom's on the phone."

"Fuck," grumbled Edward, scrambling out of my bed, pulling his t-shirt on.

I sat up, tugging the blanket up to my chest. Based on his expression, I gathered he hadn't called Esme and let her know that we were back. I could feel my heart racing, panic setting in. Throwing open the door, Edward grabbed the phone from Alice's hand, muttering, "Hello."

Alice tossed me a friendly smile before she turned, leaving me and Edward alone. His words were muffled, but I heard him tell Esme that I was okay, and we would come by soon. Bringing my hand up to cover my mouth, I tried to hold back the tears. They wouldn't be nearly as understanding as their children seemed to be. All of them would hate me for hurting them, for pushing everyone away. Swallowing against the lump in my throat, I climbed out of my bed, ruffing threw my laundry basket, pulling out my favorite pair of jeans and a tank top. Tearing off my nightgown, I dressed, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Mom, hang on a sec." Edward, dropping the phone down to his chest, reached out and grabbed my arm. I froze, unable to look back at him. "It's okay."

"I..." I paused, taking a deep breath. "I need to go paint."

"Bella," he murmured.

Turning, I faced him, placing my hand on his chest. "Please, I need to go paint."

Nodding, he leaned in, kissing me again, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whimpered, stroking his cheek.

Slipping on my flip flops, I grabbed my keys and cell phone, before rushing out of my room. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice were sitting on the couches, sipping on cups of coffee. I froze for a split second, causing all of them to look over at me. Mustering up a smile, I walked past them, shutting the door to the suite behind me. Leaning against the door, I tried to calm down. I didn't want to push them away, but I needed some time to deal with everything.

Pushing off the door, I ran down the hallway, choosing to bypass the elevator and rushing down the stairs. Throwing open the front door, I left the dorms, heading over to the art building. My hand twitched at my side, needing to feel the warm paint slipping over my fingers, the firm handle of the paint brush directing the pictures floating around my head. Unlocking the door to Garrett's studio, I shoved my keys into my back pocket and headed straight to my easel, settling on my stool. Once I had all my paints open and ready, I picked up my brush, turned to the blank canvas in front of me, and closed my eyes, letting my hand move freely.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there, when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Stilling my hand, I looked over my shoulder, finding Garrett leaning against the door frame to his room, a hateful glare oozing off of him. Sighing, I turned back to my painting, a small smile springing up. I had painted me and Edward, standing in the middle of a large meadow again, arms wrapped around each other and lips touching.

"Where have you been?" muttered Garrett. "You freak out before disappearing for days?"

Closing my eyes, I set my brush down, letting a stray tear fall down my face. "My father died," I cried, looking back at him. The glare left his face, replaced by pity. "He was all I had left and now he's gone, not that I owe you an explanation."

"Bella," he shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

"I should just get over it, right?" I sobbed, bringing my hand up to my chest, ignoring the paint dripping off my fingers. "I mean, he's dead and gone. I should just move on and get...over...it...right?"

"No, of course not," he tried, putting his hands up.

"Bullshit," I snarled. "You can't keep hiding, Bella. The world needs to see your art. Isn't that what you said?" Garrett ducked his head. I turned away from him, looking back at my painting. "Tell me how to just move on, because I really don't know how to breath without either of them."

"You can't give up, either," he mumbled. I turned back to him. "Damn it, Bella, your mom wanted you to paint for the world. That's how much she believed in you."

"I know how much my mother believed in, I don't need you to tell me."

"Don't you?" he countered. "I'm sorry about your dad, Bella. I never had the pleasure of meeting him, but I'm sure he would tell you the same thing that I have, that your mom would. It's time to stop hiding."

I flinched, knowing everything he said to be true, but it didn't make it any easier to hear. "It's not like I don't want to be out there, Garrett. It's too late for me, the art world's forgotten about me."

"No, they haven't," he sighed. "If you would take two minutes and open your eyes, you would see that they are begging for you to come back."

Shaking my head, I stood up, putting the lids back on my paints and tossing my brushes into the sink. Looking back at Garrett, I replied, "You put too much stock in my work, Garrett. Maybe, I'm just not what you thought I was."

"You're right," he admitted. "You're more than what either of us ever saw, and one day, you just might see it."

Walking over to the door, I gripped the handle, looking back at him. "Why do you have so much faith in me?"

"Because, Bella, one day, I stood in front of the most amazing painting done by this little mousy girl, who was barely in her teens. While looking at that painting, I saw my soul." Garrett smiled. "I've worked my ass off to show a tenth of what you can do effortlessly. You inspire me, Bella."

I didn't know what to say, so instead of stumbling over my words, I left, letting the door close behind me, and trying to figure out what to do. Because, whether I liked it or not, Garrett was right. The time had come for me to get back out there, and let my work be seen, but I couldn't help worry that I had waited too long. Pain welled up in my chest at the mere thought that everyone had forgotten me already.

Taking my time, I walked across campus toward my only class of the day. When I got to my English classroom, I found Edward already sitting in the back, black backpack sitting on his desk. On the desk next to him, laid my backpack. Lifting his eyes to me, a smile spread over his face. Wrapping my arms around my body, I walked back, sliding into the seat next to him.

"I think you got more paint on you, than on your canvas," he chuckled, reaching over and taking my hand. Brushing his finger over the forest green paint covering my fingers, he smiled. "Did it help?"

"Yes," I murmured, angling my body toward him. "Sorry, I freaked out."

"Don't apologize," he insisted. "I know this is all new for you."

"Yeah," I snorted, twisting my fingers around his. Reaching up with his free hand, he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Are they mad?"

"Who?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone," I muttered. "I just left this morning. Are they mad?"

"No, baby, nobody is mad at you. You have to stop thinking that everyone's gonna hate you for doing what you need to do." Tilting my chin up so he could look me in the eyes, he continued, "They understand how hard this is, and are willing to give you the time you need."

"God, I'm such a freak," I sighed, shaking my head.

"No, you're not," he replied, firmly. "You're perfect."

I blushed. "You're too sweet."

"Nah, just in love with you," he chuckled.

My face heated even more. "I love you, too."

Mrs. Owens rushed into our classroom, apologizing for keeping us waiting. Once we reassured her it was okay, she opened her textbook and started her lecture. Edward kept his fingers wrapped firmly around me, holding my hand to his chest. Every once in a while he would bring our joined hands to his lips, peppering my paint-covered fingers with kisses. My skin heated, goosebumps broke out, causing him to smile. He knew just what he was doing, and enjoyed every moment of it. So did I.

After Mrs. Owens dismissed us, I reached down to grab my bag, but Edward picked it up before I could even think about it. Smiling, he slipped his hand into mine, leading me out of the classroom, and outside. Pausing, he leaned in and kissed me. I melted into his embrace. It didn't matter to him that people were filing out of the building after us, or that people could see him kissing me. Edward was perfect.

"Baby, I've got another class, but will you meet me for lunch?" he mumbled against my lips.

"Yes," I breathed, gasping for air. "I'm gonna go paint for while. Meet me in the studio?"

"Of course, I will," he smiled, leaning in and kissing me. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," I giggled, feeling my cheeks warm.

I made sure Edward knew where Garrett's studio was located, before letting go of him. Sighing, I headed back to the art building, hoping and praying that Garrett wouldn't be there still. Silly, I knew, but I didn't have the energy for another round of how I'm wasting my potential. Message received, and understood. There were just too many obstacles standing in my way, and each of them, were my own doing. I had to figure out how to get them out of the way before I could handle anything else.

Luckily, when I got to his studio, he wasn't there. I shut the door behind me, and dropped my back against the wall. Heading back to where my easel sat, I settled back onto my stool, opened my paints, and took in the scene I'd been working on this morning. The same one I had been terrified of just days before. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, letting the picture settle in my mind. With each stroke of my brush, I felt my body relax, the stress and tension easing it's way out of my body. My shoulders relaxed, my breathing slowed down, I felt at almost at home.

"Oh, excuse me," came a deep voice behind me. My hand froze, I looked over my shoulder. Standing in the doorway was a tall, dark haired man with thick black rimmed glasses on. He shifted his feet, looking around the room. "I'm looking for Garrett."

"He's not here," I muttered.

"So I see," he chuckled. "Do you know if he's supposed be back soon?"

"No."

He nodded he hand, before looking past me at the painting sitting on my easel. "That's amazing."

"Oh." My cheeks heated as I looked back at my canvas. "Thank you."

"How do you get your scene to come off the canvas like that?" he wondered. I looked back when he stepped into the room. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Um," I cleared my throat, shifting my eyes back to my work. "Deep strokes, heavy paint. Twist your wrist upward, creates a nice, strong line," I explained, quietly.

"Good advice," Garrett snickered. The man and I both turned, finding him leaning against the door frame to his room. Flickering his eyes between the two of us, he finally settled on him. "What did you need, Ben?"

"Oh, um, I wanted to talk to you about our assignment for this afternoon," he explained, following Garrett over to his desk.

"Is there a problem?" prodded Garrett.

"No, sir," Ben replied. I snorted, causing them to look over at me.

"Something funny?" groused Garrett. I shook my head. Smiling, Garrett turned back to Ben. "So what about the assignment?"

"Well, I did it, but I'm not sure it's what you were looking for," rambled Ben, bringing his hand to the back of his neck.

"Ben, the assignment is to sketch what you dream about," he chuckled. "I'm looking for you to show me what your dreams are."

"I realize that, but..." Before Ben could say anything more, Garrett put his hand up, silencing him.

"Ben, I'm sure whatever you came up with will be perfect," he reassured him. "All I'm looking for is a peek inside of who you are. Now, are you going to show me that?"

"I guess so," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure you will," laughed Garrett, patting him on the shoulder, but looking right at me. "Then you will be ready to let everyone get a glimpse of who you really are."

Turning back to my painting, I heard Ben mutter that he'd see Garrett in class. His footsteps echoed across the room, the door shut behind him, but I didn't look back. I could feel Garrett's eyes on me, boring into my soul. Lifting my brush again, I went to work on painting, focusing my attention on the meadow surrounding the me and Edward.

"When I was seven, my mom thought it would be a good idea to throw me a huge birthday party, and invited everyone in my class. I begged her not to, but she said I needed to spend time with kids my age. My birthday came and I put on the prettiest dress I had, let her curl my hair." I paused, blinking back my tears. "I sat on the couch, with my birthday cake on the table in front of me for three hours."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Garrett sitting behind his desk, arms folded in front of him, staring at me. "Not one person came. They didn't even call. My mother was furious, she wanted to call all of them, but I stopped her. I told her that it didn't matter, because they were just silly children. Leaving my parents sitting in the living room, I went upstairs to my studio and spent the weekend painting." Pulling my shirt up, I wiped my tears off. "They were all I had for a long time, Garrett. I want to be like everyone else and take those chances, but I'm terrified of getting hurt again, or worse."

"Worse?" he questioned.

Nodding my head, I turned back to my painting. "Losing the only person who sees me."

"Bella, you're..."

Before Garrett could finish his thought, the door to his studio opened. Spinning around, I saw Edward walk into the room, smile spread over his lips. Reaching up, I wiped the tears off my face, alarming him. He looked from me, to Garrett, his friendly smile disappearing. In a heartbeat, Edward rushed across the room, grabbing the front of his shirt, pinning him to the wall behind them.

"What the hell did you do now?" growled Edward.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am such a fail at this update, but I've spent the last three days just staring at it, trying to find the right words. I think I did.**


	17. Chapter 17

Time slowed down, hurt and rage evident on both of their faces, but neither of them wanting to back down, or let the other intimate them. Garrett pushed Edward off of him, but in a heartbeat, he had him pinned to the wall again. I stood frozen as Edward reared his fist back, before letting it fall forward, slamming it into Garrett's face.

"Son of a bitch!" snapped Garrett, sliding to the floor.

"Edward!" I cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him back toward me. He was shaking, chest heaving rapidly. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Letting go of his arms, I reached over and helped Garrett up, noticing the red, angry swelling already starting to form around his eye. Looking back at Edward, I frowned. "Explain yourself."

"He," gesturing to Garrett, "made you cry," he snarled. "Again."

"What are you taking about?" muttered Garrett. "Who the fuck do you think you are, you little shit, barging into my studio like this?"

Before Edward could reply, we heard a loud gasp. Looking over at the door, we saw Kate standing there with her hands covering her mouth. She rushed over, placing her hands on his face and checking out his eye. "Oh my God, what happened? Did you fall again?"

"No, I didn't fall," he scoffed, pulling her hands off his face. Beneath the swelling, I noticed his cheeks were pinker. I barely managed to stifle my snort. "This jack-off hit me."

Kate looked over at Edward, shock springing up in her eyes. "Edward, did you hurt your hand?"

"His hand?" exclaimed Garrett. "Thanks, babe, for being so concerned about me."

"Pssh, you're always doing shit to get hit," quipped Kate, reaching out and taking Edward's hand, checking his knuckle. "Edward's future could be on the line." She shook her head, lifting her eyes up to his. "You're lucky you didn't ruin your career."

"It would have been worth it," growled Edward, glaring at Garrett. "He made her cry."

Kate rolled her eyes, dropping his hand. "You're an idiot." Garrett snickered, or at least he did until Kate turned her eyes onto him. "You're an idiot, too. Why'd you make her cry?"

"I didn't mean to make her cry," he grumbled, sheepishly.

"You never do," sneered Edward.

"Stop it!" I yelped, drawing everyone's attention to me. Feeling my checks darken, I dropped my eyes. "Garrett didn't do anything wrong."

"Baby, you were crying," whispered Edward, stepping up to me, tilting my head up.

"We were talking about my parents," I mumbled, feeling my emotions already getting the best of me. I brought my hand up to my lips, trying to keep control.

"Shh, it's okay, baby." Pulling me into his arms, Edward held me, allowing me to rest my head on his chest. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I just don't like it when people make you cry."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," I whimpered. "Garrett, while a pain in my ass, was just trying to help."

"I'm not the pain in anyone's ass," groused Garrett.

"Oh, honey, you're a pain in my ass," smirked Kate. I giggled through my tears. She smiled, turning to me. "We're gonna go, but if you need anything, please let us know. We're really sorry about your dad."

Nodding, I garbled out a quick thank you, feeling my face heat up even more. Kate hooked her arm in with Garrett's dragging him out of his classroom. He looked back at us, glaring at Edward, before letting her pull him around the corner. A low, menacing growl erupted from deep inside Edward's chest. I turned to look at Edward. He seemed upset.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I wondered

"Nothing," he grumbled. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Um, sure," I muttered. "Let me clean up real quick."

While I cleaned up my paints, dropping my brushes into the sink, Edward stood next to the door, scowl on his face. I slipped my hand into his as we walked out, locking up the room behind us. We made our way toward the dining hall. He kept my hand tucked safely in his, but something was off. Panic rose up inside of me, wondering if I had done something wrong.

"Edward?" His name tumbled out before I even realized I had spoken it. Inhaling, he looked down at me. "What's the matter? And don't say it's nothing. I can tell something is bothering you."

"I saw how upset he made you before you went back to Forks." He shrugged his shoulders, opening the door to the dining hall for me. "I don't like him being near you," whispered Edward.

Stopping in the doorway, I smiled. "Were you jealous?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes," he admitted, unabashedly.

"You shouldn't have been. He was encouraging me to let you love me. They all were."

"Who?" asked Edward.

I didn't answer him as we grabbed some lunch, and headed over to our table. We sat down and I turned to look at him, trying to figure out exactly how to explain everything to him. He knew I'd had some dreams, but would he think I was crazy if I told him how my mother talked to me, encouraging me to let him in. How I saw my father leave into the light the night he died? Would this be the one part of me that he couldn't love?

"Baby, you're scaring me," he fretted, bringing my hand up to his lips.

"This is gonna sound crazy," I sighed, dropping my gaze to my lap. "Remember when I told you about the dreams I'd been having about the river and my mom?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Well," I started, "in the dreams, she would encourage me to do things."

"What kind of things?" he pressed.

Closing my eyes, I barely whispered, "She told me to let you love me."

"What?" His voice was low, full of caution.

"She told me to let you love me," I repeated, looking up at him. He sat there staring at me. "See, told it was crazy."

"It's not," he insisted. "What else did she tell you?"  
"That's it's okay to let you in, that I have to start showing my art again." I frowned, picking up my coke. "I don't know how I can go out there and do it without her or my dad."

"You won't be without them." Edward smiled, cupping my cheek. "They're in your heart, and they'll be with you every time you show your work. So will I."

"Promise?" I wept.

"I promise," he said. "I love you, baby."

"I-"

Before I could say more than a single syllable, Alice plopped down at our table, chirping,"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Alice," I mumbled, releasing his hand.

A quick glance around at everyone confirmed what I already knew, they were staring at me. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I picked up my slice of cheese pizza, taking a small nibbled off the end. My hands started to tremble as I placed it back on my plate, chewing the small bite, and forcing to down my throat. Placing his hand on my back, Edward tried to engage everyone in mindless conversation, and while it worked for a few minutes, I could tell they wondered about my hasty exit this morning. After a few minutes, I took a deep breath, and shifted my eyes up to Edward, hoping he'd be able to see the panic pushing to the surface.

"Damn it," he blurted, suddenly, interrupting Alice's rant on how weak Macy's fall line was this season. "I've got a class this afternoon. Bella, don't you have a meeting?" He gave me a pointed look. I nodded, frantically. He stood up, pulling me up with him. "We'd better get going. Sorry, to eat and run, guys."

Not giving them a chance to say and thing, we turned and walked away. However, we'd maybe taken two steps when I heard Emmett snicker, "What a loser."

I heard them all laugh as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. I stopped and looked back at them, unable to hide the hurt I felt. "Is it really that funny?" I spat.

"What?" asked Alice, eyes flying open.

"What Emmett said about me just now?" I hissed, feeling my eyes fill up with tears. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. "It's not the first time I've been called a loser."

"Bella-" stated Emmett, but I cut him off.

"No, I get it. None of you think I'm good enough for Edward, but too fucking bad. He loves me and I love him. I don't give a shit if you don't like it," I snapped.

I grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him behind me as we walked out of the dining hall. I heard the others call after us, however, I ignored them. I thought they'd understood me, accepted me as a part of their lives, but I guess I was stupid for ever believing they'd ever truly want someone like me, a social freak, in their circle of friends.

"Bella, they weren't making fun of you," said Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist again. "They're happy that we're together."

"No, they aren't. They laughed. I heard them." Sighing, we headed toward the music hall.

"Baby, they weren't laughing at you, I promise. They are happy for us." He really seemed to believe this, but I knew what I heard, didn't I?

"I don't understand," I grumbled, softly. "If they're happy for us, why would they laugh?"

"I don't know, but trust me, they love you almost as much as I do," he insisted.

"Okay." I sighed. "I'll trust you."

I left him outside of the music hall so he could go to his class. With nothing else to do, I headed back over to Garrett's art room, feeling the urge to get my hands dirty. Smiling, I looked down at my hands, which were already covered in paint. Dirtier, I guess. The hallway was quiet as I made my way back down to his room, finding the door already open. Stopping in the doorway, I found Garrett working on a clay statue over on his work table. I went over and looked at it, realizing it was Kate. With curvy angles, and smooth strokes, he'd managed to copy exactly what she'd look like naked.

"She's beautiful." He jumped, I laughed. "Sorry."

"That's okay, I deserved it for being a jerk," he joked, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, smudging some clay on his skin. "She's my muse."

"I understand," I mumbled, thinking about Edward.

"That Edward boy from this morning?" asked Garrett, turning to face at me.

"Yes." I blushed, pulling on my bottom lip.

He smiled. "Good. He'll help you, even if he's a bit a prick," chuckled Garrett, turning back to his sculpture. "My mother was an amazing sculptor. She could get clay to bend in the most beautiful ways. When I was little, she would sit behind my stool and hold my hands between hers. I fell in love with the feeling of clay on my hands. I suspect it's like how you feel with a paint brush in yours."

Garrett paused for a moment, frowning. "When I was fourteen, she went to the store to get some milk. Three hours later, there's was a knock at the door. Thinking she'd gotten more than she'd intended, and had an arm full, I opened the door for her. A police officer stood there, anxious as could be. He said my mother walked in on a robbery in progress. The robber got scared and shot her. She died instantly."

I didn't know what to say. "I was crushed," he continued. "She was all I had. My father abandoned us when I was born, not wanting to be tied down with a wife and kid. I went to live with my grandparents in Alaska. For the first year, I couldn't even look at clay. Then I met Kate."

Looking over at me, he smiled. "She and her family had just moved to Alaska, and I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I fought it for a long time, but one night I had a dream. My mother came to me and told me I had to start using clay again. She told me to let Kate help me. I woke up the next day and spent all day working on this statue," said Garrett, pulling a statue of a younger version of them, wrapped in each other's arms.

"It's incredible," I whispered.

"Kate came over that night. I just looked in her eyes, I knew I could tell her. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She said she'd been waiting for me to kiss her for a year. From that moment on, she's been my life." Garrett chuckled as his students started trickling in. "See, I do know how hard it is to move past the pain." Gesturing to everyone, he went one, "They need to see your art shine, honey."

I looked at the other students who were settling on their stools in front of their canvases. I turned back at Garrett. "Why? Why are my paintings so important?" I wondered. "I'm just like any other artist, Garrett."

He stood there, looking at me for a moment, before he turned to address his class. "Why are you all in this class?" They all looked confused. "Why are you studying art?"

"Because it's beautiful," replied a girl in the back with long, blond hair.

"What makes it beautiful?" posed Garrett, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"That depends on the piece." She shrugged her shoulders.

Looking back at me, he pointed to my painting sitting in the back. "Will you show them?" asked Garrett.

"Okay." Sighing, I went and picked up my painting, bringing it to the front of the class. I turned it, displaying my painting to everyone. Several of them gasp, leaning forward. I blushed.

Gesturing to my canvas, he posed his next question, "What makes this painting beautiful?"

"The passion of their embrace," breathed the same girl as before.

"The intimacy pours off of it, almost as if I can feel their sexual tension," added a dark haired boy, slipping off his stool and moving up to the front. One by one, everyone followed him, until they were surrounding us, gazing upon my work..

One of the girls whispered, "I can almost feel the wind blowing through my hair."

"They're soul mates," simpered a red haired girl, wiping a tear off her face.

"You can really feel all that just by looking at it?" I gasped, shocked by their reactions.

"Yes." She sighed. "See how the artist managed to capture every detail of their embrace. I can feel what it must feel like for her to have her hands in his hair. To feel his breath as he pants with desire for her lips to press on his, she just needs to lean up, capturing what's already hers."

"Her body trembles with desire when she's pressed up against him, but he's never able to pull her close enough." The first girl closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to her chest..

"He needs her like he needs air to breath." murmured one of the boys.

"Do you get it now?" asked Garrett looking at me.

"Yes."

"Who painted this?" inquired the red haired girl as she looked up at Garrett.

He turned to look at me. "I did," I confessed.

They all snapped their heads toward me. "How do you capture so many details?" she questioned.

"I just painted what I felt," I murmured, feeling my face heat up.

"Wow, you're an amazing artist. Have you ever heard of Isabella?" giggled the blond girl.

Garrett chuckled to himself, while I shifted nervously. "Yes."

"Your work reminds me of hers. Although, I think you're even better than she is," she gushed..

"Is that right, Amy? Did you hear that, Isabella?" snickered Garrett, when they all looked at me with wide eyes. I felt my face heat up from their stares.

"You're the Isabella?" gawked Amy.

"Yes." I glared at Garrett, who got way too much entertainment from all of this.

"Why aren't you showing your work anymore?" pressed the red haired girl.

I could feel the tears building in my eyes, unable to explain any better to them than I could to myself. "Let's get back to our work now and let Isabella get to hers," suggested Garrett.

Giving him a thankful smile, I took my painting back to my spot, laying it against the wall. I pulled up a new piece of canvas, setting it on my easel. Closing my eyes, I blocked out all the mindless chatter around me, letting the picture grow in my mind. Letting my eyes slip open, I picked up a clean brush, letting it move carelessly across the canvas.

Vaguely aware of those around me, I focused on my painting, deepening my strokes with each flick of my wrist. Dark, somber colors slashed over my fingers, dripping down my arm. It wasn't until I heard an loud, breathless gasp behind me, that I realized Garrett's class was over, and they'd had left. Looking over my shoulder, I found Edward standing in the doorway, hands on each side of the frame. His eyes, heavy with lust and longing, fluttered between me and the canvas sitting in front of me.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I apologize for the long wait, but real life has been insane. So here's the deal. We've caught up to what I have written already. With the exception of a few minor changes to the story line, the rest of the chapters are already complete. So what does that mean? Well, I'll tell you. We should be back to nearly daily updates, as long as I can get them all cleaned up, and made pretty for you. However, I am busy, my daughter's diabetes has been fluctuating between barely controlled, and out of control, so we've had to spend a lot of time trying to get her back where we should be. It's a daily struggle, but know that I am not giving up on any of my stories, even if takes me almost a month to update. I do appreciate you waiting patiently for me. **


	18. Chapter 18

Blushing from the intense look on Edward's face, I murmured, "Hey."

"It's incredible," he breathed, gesturing to my painting.

Not realizing what I had been drawing, I felt my face heat up even more at the picture before me. Wrapped in each other's arms, were me and Edward making love. He sat on the side of my bed, me with my legs wrapped around his waist. With one arm wrapped around my waist barely covering my ass, his other arm was wrapped around my upper back, his hand disappearing in my long, dark locks. Our foreheads were pressed together, lips only millimeters apart. Our bodies melted into each others, skin covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Oh, my God, how embarrassing," I muttered, grabbing some scissors to destroy it.

Grabbing my arm, Edward peeled them out of my hand, placing them back on the table next to me. I shivered, feeling his breath ghosting across my neck. "I think it's the most incredible painting I've ever seen. Passion, love, lust, wanting, I feel it all."

"I didn't realize this was what I was painting," I grumbled, while Edward's hands slid down my arms. "I just let my brush move across the canvas."

"That's how I am with my music," cooed Edward, smiling against my skin. My eyes fluttered shut. "That night you heard me playing, I was thinking about what it would feel like to hold you in my arms, kiss your lips, make love to you all night. I could feel you under my hands, your body covered in the sweat of our love making. I felt like I was moving my hands on your body, exploring every inch of you."

"Edward?" I gasped.

"Yes?" he asked, panting.

"Take me home and make love to me," I whispered.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do anything until you're ready, baby."

"Yes," I simpered, turning to face him. Placing my hands on his chest, I added, "I want you, all of you. I'm ready to move on with my life, and with you."

Something flashed through his eyes, something different. With a simple nod of his head, he pulled the brushes out of my hand, and helped me clean up my mess. Keeping his arm wrapped around me, we made our way back to the dorms, ignoring those around us. When we stepped into the elevator, he lifted me up, pressing me against the wall. My legs moved on their own, wrapping around his waist as he crushed his lips to mine. I plunged my tongue into his mouth. He moaned as he grabbed my ass, holding me tighter. Once the doors opened, he pulled his lips away from mine, carrying me down to my room. Somehow, I managed to unlock the door to the suite. Edward kicked the door shut, before carrying me into my room, closing the door behind us.

Setting me down next to my bed, I swallowed thickly, unsure what to do. I wanted him, I didn't doubt my feeling, but I'd never kissed a guy before him, much less made love to one. Running my hands down his chest, I gripped the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it off, and dropping it onto the floor. Edward pulled my shirt off, tossing it onto the floor with his. Standing before him with just my bra on, I expected to feel awkward, or at the very least embarrassed, but I didn't. Edward loved me, all of me, and I knew I'd always be able to trust him.

Keeping my eyes locked on his, I reached out, pulling on the button of his pants. I lowered the zipper, pushing them to his feet. He stepped out of them, kicking them to the side, before unbuttoned my jeans and sliding them down my hips. Dropping to his knees, he lifted my foot so I could step out of them. He tossed them into the pile with the rest of our clothes.

"Bella, are you sure?'" He sounded scared, and nervous.

Lifting my hand up to his face, I smiled. "Yes, I want you to make love to me."

Slowly reaching around me, he unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor. Hooking his thumbs into my panties, he shimmered them down, leaving me naked in front of him. He inhaled, bringing his hand up to cup my breast. My entire body flushed. Removing his boxers, he stood in front of me, already hard for me. Only me.

Wrapping my hand around him, I stroked him gently a few times, hearing him moan. Swiping my feet out from under me, he picked me up, laying me in the middle of my bed. He kissed me, never breaking contact with my skin as he moved his lips down my neck to the valley between my breasts. Taking my nipple into his mouth, he pulled, sucking on it in earnest. A loud moan shot through my body, feeling my core already begin to tingle. He teased my nipples for several minutes, before making his way down to where I needed him the most. Tugging my legs apart, he lowered his mouth, tasting me for the first time.

Arching off the bed, I thought I would explode from the feeling of sheer bliss rushing through me. "Edward…don't stop," I begged, fisting my sheets.

It felt so good to have him between my legs. He started sucking on my clit, before inserting a finger into me, bucking my hips up. Starting out slow, he began to move his finger in and out of me, adding two more. My orgasm was building quickly. Returning his attention to my sensitive nub, I cried out, feeling more pleasure than I ever had before. Edward continued to devour my wet core, before kissing his way back up, finding my lips. I reached down and stoked him a few times, needing him inside of me.

"Edward, please make love to me now," I pleaded. He reached over to get a condom out of his pants, but I didn't bother asking him any questions. I had to trust Edward, to trust myself. Tearing the foil page, he sat on his knees, grabbing his shaft in his hand, and rolled the latex on. Beckoning him with my finger, he shifted back over me, nestling himself between my legs. "Now, please," I whispered.

"I love you, Bella," he groaned, pushing into me.

Moving slowly, he allowed me get used to him. Kissing me gently, he pushed through my barrier. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped out of my mouth at the pain. He paused when he was completely inside me, leaning down to kiss away the tear that had escaped my eye. I lifted my hips to encourage him to move.

Very slowly, he worked himself in and out of me, being tender and gentle, truly making love to me. His eyes never moved from mine, our bodies rocking together. It was everything I imagined it could be and more. I could feel my orgasm building. My body began to shake as I climaxed.

"Edward," I moaned as I reached my high. Edward quickened his pace as his own orgasm hit.

"Bella" he moaned, letting go with me.

We laid there for a moment. Still connected as one, both in body and soul. When he did move, he rid himself of the condom, and found his way back into my bed, reaching over and pulling me into his arms. Resting my head on his chest, we drifted off into a peaceful sleep, spent from the prefect afternoon.

)8(

I woke up a couple hours later when my shoulder started aching. The stress and grief had taken it's toll on my body, and I would now have to try to rebuild my strength. I slipped out of bed, leaving Edward asleep to look for my pain pill, but remembered that I'd left them in my messenger bag.

"Baby, you okay?" mumbled Edward.

"Yeah, my shoulder is hurting. I was just looking for my pain pill, but I think I left them in my bag." I replied, pulling on Edward's t-shirt.

"You want me to get it?" He propped himself up on his elbow, throwing his crooked smile at me.

"No, I'll be right back," I whispered, before I kissed him.

I walked out of my room, picking my bag up off the floor where we'd dropped it in our haste to get to my room, and found my pills. I took one out of the bottle, grabbing a glass of water when the door to the suite opened. Spinning around, I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Will, Cat, Carlisle, and Esme all come in, freezing when I spotted them. They looked at me just as Edward came out of my room with my sheet wrapped around his waist. They all snapped their head over and looked at him before turning back to look at me.

"Baby, did you find…" He trailed off when he saw his family standing in the doorway.

"I found them," I muttered, feeling the heat rise on my cheeks. Wrapping my arms around myself, I walked over to Edward, grabbing his arm, pulling him back into my room. "We will be right back."

"Okay," squeaked Esme.

Edward and I went into my room and I shut the door behind me. I could feel the tears pouring down my face, but before I crumbled to the floor in humiliation, Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Baby, it's all right," whispered Edward.

"No, it's not. Your parents just saw me in your t-shirt and you wearing nothing, but my bed sheet," I wailed.

"I promise they have seen worse with the others," he chuckled. I scowled.

"I can't face them," I whispered.

"We can face them together." Edward smiled "I'm never leaving you, baby."

"You promise?" I asked, Looking up at him.

Leaning down and kissing me, he murmured, "I promise."

Pulling off his shirt so he could wear it, I grabbed my clothes off the floor, quickly throwing them on. I picked up my hairbrush, trying to get through the ratted tangles. Grabbing my hand when I cursed again, Edward took the brush from me, looking at me through the mirror.

"You look beautiful." I blushed. "That kills me," he muttered, placing my brush on the dresser.

"What does?" I wondered.

"Your blush," he growled, nipping at my neck. "Turns me on."

"Edward," I giggled, wiggling out of his grasp. "Your parents are in the other room."

Sighing, he grabbed my hands, " I know. Let's go face them."

Nodding, I allowed him to lead me out of the room, back into the main room of the suite, where everyone sat waiting for us. Nibbling on my lip, I settled on the couch, next to Edward, who kept his arm around me. For several minutes nobody spoke, the only noise coming from the people who lived around us as they made their way in and out of the dorms.

"When did you get back from Washington?" asked Esme, ending the silence.

"We flew back yesterday." I shifted, feeling everyone staring at me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, trying to sound surer than I was. "He'd already arranged everything for his funeral after my mother died. Edward helped me through the service, and with packing his house up."

"Why didn't you wake one of the kids, or at least call one of us to help you?" questioned Will.

I took a deep breath. "I didn't know how to let you help me," I admitted, feeling weak.

"All you had to do is ask," chuckled Carlisle.

"I'm not used to having people care about me," I grumbled, averting my eyes from everyone. Edward tightened his arm around me.

"What do you mean, dear?" pressed Cat. "Surely, there are people back home that care about you."

Edward scoffed, shaking his head. Sighing, I turned to her. "No, except for my parents, I never had friends."

"Never?" gasped Will, making no effort in hiding his shock.

I looked over at Esme. "Didn't you tell them?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "It wasn't my story to tell, sweetheart."

Closing my eyes for a moment, I tried to find the strength to let them in, my heart fighting with my brain. I wanted to trust them, to believe that they would accept me the way Edward has, the way Esme seemed to. Opening my eyes, I heard the words start tumbling out of my lips, holding nothing back and giving myself completely to them, praying it wouldn't end up biting me in the ass. When I finished speaking, there wasn't a dry eye in the room, with the exception of Edward, who'd leaned his head over on mine, whispering that he loved me, telling me he was proud of me.

"You graduated high school at fourteen?" Amazement colored each word Cat spoke.

"Yes, I have a photographic memory. I can remember every detail of everything I see," I explained.

"Wow, it must have been very difficult for you to have to grow up so quickly," sighed Carlisle.

Scrunching my face up in confusion, I tried to understand what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you grew up faster than kids normally do. You were a child with a career and school. You grew up and lived around adults that didn't treat you like a child," explained Carlisle.

"Is that a bad thing?" I lifted an eyebrow, unsure why he made it sound negative.

"No, but at the same time, you didn't get the chance to socialize with children your own age," he groused.

I huffed. "But they were mean. They called me a freak and said that I was retarded from all the paint fumes. Why would I want to socialize with them?" I shook my head, trying to forget all about those times.

"What I meant are kids who wouldn't make fun of you, dear," Carlisle clarified.

"Oh. I've never met any kids who didn't make fun of me." The moment the words were out of my mouth, everyone inhaled.

"Never?" griped Esme.

"No." I blushed, turning toward Edward. They were staring at me, gawking at me like I was a freak. I wanted them to stop, but they didn't.

Edward, sensing my needs, cleared his throat, catching his mother's attention. "Well, we had better get home," exclaimed Esme. When we all stood up, she pulled me into her arms, whispering in my ear. "I'm really happy for you and Edward."

"Thank you," I mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. She pulled away, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Bella, please let us know if you need anything," insisted Cat, hugging me. "You can count on us."

"I will. Thank you."

"Bella, take care of yourself," said Will, giving me a one-armed hug. I nodded, feeling overwhelmed.

"Bella, please, don't hesitate to call if you need anything," grumbled Carlisle. "We worry about you, and love you very much."

"I love you, too," I wept.

Once they had hugged everyone else, they left, insisting that they didn't need to be walked down to the elevator. The moment the door shut behind them, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose turned, staring at me with silly grins plastered on their faces. Wrapping my arms around myself, I winced, feeling the achy in my shoulder again.

Noticing my discomfort, Edward slipped his arms around me. "Baby, did you take your pill?"

"No, I was distracted," I muttered. Trying to ignore everyone, I went over to the counter, and picked up my pill from the counter, swallowing it down with some water. "Why are you looking at me?" I groused, slamming my glass down and looking over at them. "I thought you guys were different."

"Bella, we are just really happy for you and Edward," insisted Rose, putting her hands up.

"You are?" I doubted.

"Yes," squealed Alice. "I knew the moment you saw each other that you'd be perfect for each other!"

"You did?" I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"We all did," snickered Jasper. "It was written all over your faces."

"Then why did you laugh at me at lunch when Emmett called me a loser?" I huffed. "It took a lot for me to let you in, and you hurt me."

"First, I didn't call you a loser, I called Newton one when he hit on the girlfriend of one of the senior football players, and he got his pants pulled down," grumbled Emmett. "Second, we tried to explain, but you went off on us. Honestly, I'm impressed you don't give a rats ass if we approve of you and Edward or not. It showed me you really love my brother." He smiled, cocking an eyebrow at me. "And third, if anyone laughs at you, I'll kick their ass."

"Sorry, if I overreacted," I sighed. "This is all so new to me. I don't know how to handle all of it."

"Just trust that we won't let anyone hurt you ever again, Bella," smiled Jasper.

I nodded. "I'll try," I agreed, "and I can't believe I missed Newton getting his pants pulled down. I miss all the good shit."

"Yeah, his spiderman underwear is sure to get him a girl," laughed Alice,

Laughing, Edward wrapped his arms back around me, letting his hand rest just under my breast. I blushed, turning toward him. Lifting my eyes up to his, my cheeks darkened even more, stunned by the pure love pouring out of his. My breath caught as he leaned down, brushing his lips across mine. Behind us, I heard everyone sigh, causing me to get embarrassed and duck my head into his chest.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby," soothed Edward, tilting my head up so he could kiss me again.

"GROSS," yelled everyone.

Giggling, I looked back over at them. "Now you know how we felt in the dining hall that morning," I snickered.

"Try everyday for the last four years, baby," snickered Edward.

"Ugh, they are in the baby phase," grumbled Emmett.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You know, the phase where you use pet names like baby, honey, sweetheart," explained Emmett using a tone that implied I was an idiot.

"Does sex god count?" I wondered, keeping a straight face. Edward shook with silent laughter.

"NO!" bellowed Emmett.

"Really? Sorry, Edward, guess I can't call you the sex god anymore." Sighing, I shrugged my shoulders, looking back at him.

"Damn, I really liked that name. I was thinking of getting it tattooed on my chest," he grumbled, keeping the laughter in his eyes off his face.

"Well, I can always call you Mr. Orgasm," I suggested, fighting the urge to laugh. Edward bit his lip, nodding quickly. I turned to the others. "That one's okay, right?"

"Ugh, I think I have heard enough," grimaced Alice. Rose and Jasper were standing behind Emmett and Alice shaking as they held their laughter in.

"Really?" asked Emmett.

"Oh yeah, he did this thing…well anyway, let's just say...wow." I fanned myself. Rose, Jasper and Edward busted out laughing at the expression on Emmett and Alice's faces. They looked like they were going to throw up.

"It's always the quiet ones," muttered Emmett.

"Trust me, he wasn't that quiet," I smirked.

"Okay, I'm leaving." he shuddered. "Rose, you want to stay with me?"

"Sure, Em," chuckled Rose, heading into her room to get some clothes.

"Was it something I said?" I smiled, looking back at Edward.

"No, baby. Let's go to bed," replied Edward.

"Okay. Night guys," I squealed when Edward swept me in his arms.

"Ugh," they groaned.

Edward and I just chuckled as we closed my bedroom door. "That was fun," I giggled.

"Trust me, they had it coming," snorted Edward, pulling off his t-shirt and handing it to me with a smile. "You want to sleep in this?"

I blushed. "Yes, please."

"I love it when you blush." He spoke under his breath, but I still heard..

Stripping off my clothes, I put his shirt back on, relishing in the feeling of being at home. Once Edward had stripped down to just his boxers, we climbed into my bed. Edward pulled me into his arms. Laying my head on his chest, I sighed. I'd never get tired of feeling his arms around me, keeping me safe, even from myself. I heard him chuckle as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Thank you for all the reviews, and mostly the support with my daughter. It's a struggle everyday, but we're in this together. Twelve chapters to go.**


	19. Chapter 19

Early the next morning, I woke up, rolling onto my stomach to look at the man sleeping next to me. A smile teased my lips, watching him sleep peacefully. Slipping out of bed, I grabbed my sketch pad from my bag and a pencil. Settling on the floor next to the bed, I began to draw Edward, admiring the way the sheet was barely covering his lower body. Focusing on every angle of his body, working to make sure I got his eyes just perfect, I sketched him. Losing myself in the picture, I didn't realize he'd awakened until I heard him chuckle.

Leaning up on his elbow, he smiled. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I'm sketching you," I replied, showing him.

"Nice, but you know what would make it even better?" He lifted one eyebrow, making him even sexier than he already was.

"What?"

"If you were laying in this bed with me," he told me, winking.

Blushing, I stood up, slipping off the shirt he gave me to sleep in and my panties to expose my naked body. Sliding his hand down under the sheet, he threw if off, showcasing his morning erection. Hooking his fingers into his boxers, he pulled them off, tossing them on the floor, before reaching into his jeans for another condom.

Taking my time, I climbed back on the bed, crawling up his body until I was straddling his lap. Stealing the little foil package from him, I ripped it open, gripping his shaft in my hand. Edward moaned, lifting his hips toward me as I rolled the condom on. Moving up so that I was over him, I slowly sank down on him.

Moaning, I began rocking my hips. "Oh fuck, Edward. You feel so good inside of me. Don't ever stop touching me. Please I need you too much."

Edward pulled himself up to a seated position on the side of my bed, gripping my hips tighter. Wrapping my legs around him, he thrust deeper into me. I buried my head into his neck, letting my hair fall to the side as Edward turned his face, pressing his lips to mine. My orgasm was already building, the tension mounting.

"I'll never stop loving you, baby. You're mine now…only mine," moaned Edward, pushing into me.  
"Yours forever," I cried out, falling off the edge.

"Forever," he groaned, spilling into me.

I collapsed onto his chest, gasping for air. Wrapping his arms around me, he held me tight, keeping our bodies together. After a few minutes of laying together, I realized we had just acted out the painting I'd done the day before. Before I could stop myself, a giggle trickled out between my lips.

"What's so funny?" wondered Edward, pulling back enough to look me in the eye.

"We just brought my painting to life," I chuckled.

"I guess we did." Edward snorted while I looked over at the clock, seeing that it was already after nine. "I need to go make up some time with Kate today. Normally, I don't have time scheduled on Friday, but since I took off for the funeral, I traded with other people. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," I sighed, hiding my disappointment about not getting to spend the day with him, but I understood. He missed so much time because of me. "Besides, I need to paint anyway. My hands are all shaky."

"Okay," he laughed, kissing my hands. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Be back in ten."

"I'll miss you," I mumbled, feeling my face heat up.

"I'll miss you more," he whispered, kissing me.

Edward pulled on his clothes from last night and left. Grabbing my robe from my closet, I hurried down to the bathroom, rushing through my own shower. When I got back to my room, I put on a pair of ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and some black flip flops. Throwing my hair up in a messy bun, I grabbed my sketch book off the floor, and headed out to the main room.

Alice had just shut the door to the suite, carrying a large bouquet of blue roses. Dropping my sketch book on the floor, I ran back into my room, looking at the calender sitting on my desk. With tears in my eyes, I counted the days letting my finger rest on Friday, September Thirteenth. Crumbling to the floor, I let out a strangled sob, knowing exactly who sent those roses.

"Bella, these just came for you," sang Alice, coming into my room. Looking down at me, her eyes flew open and she nearly threw the roses on the desk in order to get to me. "What's wrong?"

"Read the card for me," I whispered as Rose came rushing in.

"Oh my God, Bella," she fretted, kneeling down next to me and Alice.

"Please, Alice, read the card for me," I begged.

"Okay." Shifting me into Rose's arms, Alice stood up and grabbed the card off. Reading over it quickly, she gasped, letting her eyes fall to me. "To my Beautiful Swan on her nineteenth birthday. Mom and I love you more everyday. Let the world see you shine, honey. Love, Dad."

With a smile on his face, Charlie once told me how on the day I born, he went to get Renee roses, and all the florist had were blue ones. Every year on my birthday he'd go down to the florist and buy all blue roses just for her. When I was four, I asked him why he never got me any. Laughing, he scooped me into his lap, promising to buy me some the next year. The next year, I woke up finding a bouquet of blue roses sitting on my bedside table. Every year since he'd buy me some, always leaving them in my room.

Burying my face in Rose's chest, my body convulsed violently. With laying my father to rest, I'd forgotten about my birthday. Hearing the door to the suite open, I felt Edward pull me from Rose a moment later, holding me as close as he could. I reached up, wrapping my hand around his neck.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"He always sent me blue roses on my birthday," I cried.

"Who?" asked Edward.

"My daddy," I wept.

"Here Edward," murmured Alice, giving him the card from the flowers. Reading over each word, he let a tear travel down his face, falling onto the gray t-shirt he wore.

"Today's your birthday?" guessed Edward.

"Yes," I whimpered, through my tears. "I didn't even realize it."

"He must have arranged this before the accident. I can tell he loved you very much," soothed Edward.

"I miss them." Frowning, I took the card from him. "They'd have liked all of you."

"I'm sure we would have liked them, too," he replied. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes." I smiled, trying to hide my embarrassment over my meltdown. "Sorry."

"Bella, you've got to stop apologizing," insisted Alice, kneeling next to me and Edward. "Sweetie, this is what friends do, we hold each other when they cry."

"We do whatever we can to make each other laugh, too," chuckled Emmett, drawing attention to him and Jasper, who leaned against the door to my room. "You can trust us."

"I know," I muttered, nibbling on my bottom lip. "I'm really trying, but it's hard."

"Good thing we're up for the challenge," snickered Jasper, pushing off the frame and walking over to us. Offering my his hand, he lifted an eyebrow at me. "Breakfast?"

Nodding, I placed my hand in his, letting him pull me up. "I could eat." Shifting my eyes to Emmett, I added, "Edward wore my ass out this morning."

Groaning, he turned, muttering under his breath about me being mean to him. Rose and Alice laughed, following him. With one last look at the roses on my desk, I let Jasper led me out of my room with Edward behind us. He wrapped his arm around my waist, leaning down to kiss my head when Jasper released my hand, grabbing Alice from behind, whispering in her ear. With a breathtaking smile, she nodded, kissing him. Stepping onto the elevator with everyone, it hit me. I had a family, people who truly cared about me, and not because of my art work, but because they loved me.

After breakfast, Edward and I left everyone to their day, making our way across campus to the art building. Kissing him once more, I watched as he took off for the music hall, looking over his shoulder and waving at me. Blushing, I headed down to Garrett's room, settling in front of my painting from yesterday. Lifting my brush, I thought back the feel of Edward's hands on my back, his lips grazing my neck, his manhood sliding in and out of me. With a heavy breath, I could almost feel the sweat dripping down our bodies.

Losing myself in my painting, I didn't hear anyone come into the classroom until I head an airy gasp. Shaking my head, I turned around, blushing at the crowd of people standing behind me. Garrett stood behind the students from his class, including the boy from yesterday, Ben Cheney. They were looking at my painting, transfixed on the image in front of them.

"It's amazing," murmured a tall, dark haired girl with large, brown eyes. Covering her lips with her hand, she sighed.

"It's so realistic," cooed Ben. "You're very talented."

"Thank you." My face heated even more.

"How do you do it?" wondered the girl, looking over at me.

"Do what?" I questioned, noting that I seemed to be getting that question a lot lately.

"How do get so many details?" The amazement in her voice was clear.

Studying her for a moment, I stood up. "Show me your easel."

"Okay," she whispered. I followed her over to her work space, where she was working on a painting of a field of wildflowers.

"Sit down," I ordered, pulling a stool up next to her. She sat down and I noticed everyone else had found their seats. "Close your eyes and imagine that you're in this field. You're sitting in the middle of the flowers. The wind picks up just enough to blow your hair around you. Can you feel it?"

"Yes," she breathed, reaching for her paint brush.

"Now, keep that in your head. When you open your eyes, let your brush move your hand on the canvas. Let it flow out of you," I encouraged her.

Opening her eyes, she tilted her head to the side, a glazed look in her eyes, and I could tell she was still in her field. While she started painting, I dug out my sketch book and started sketching her. Every once in a while, she would sigh breathlessly, or shiver like the air had turned chilly. Watching her paint, I saw joy and passion flash across her face, yearning and need, want and desire. She was incredible to watch.

"Class is dismissed," announced Garrett.

Tearing my eyes away from the girl in front of me, I looked around the room. As they stood up, everyone shook their heads, almost like they'd been hypnotized. While they started cleaning up after themselves, I looked back at the girl I'd been sketching. She stared at her painting like it was the first time she has seen in. Maybe it was.

"You're very good," I commented.

"I've never painted like this before," she admitted.

"Have you ever shown your work anywhere?" I asked.

"No," she blurted, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You should." I smiled, pulling the sketch I made of her out of my book and handing it to her. "This is what I saw when I watched you paint."

"Really?" she gasped, shifting her eyes from the sketch in her hands up to me. I nodded.

"Angela, she's right," chuckled Garrett, joining our conversation. "Let yourself get lost in your art. Allow it to flow out of you. Don't be afraid to really give into your work."

"I'll try," promised Angela, turning back to me. "Thank you, Isabella."

"Please call me Bella. You're Angela…" I trailed off.

"Angela Weber," she replied, as Ben came over, slipping his arm around her waist. "This is my fiance, Ben Cheney."

"We've met," I said, smiling.

She looked from me to Ben, who chuckled. "She was here yesterday when I came in to talk to Garrett about my assignment."

"Oh," she replied, looking back at me. " Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've been a huge fan of your work."

"Thanks." I shifted nervously.

"We should go," sighed Angela, sneaking one last glance at her painting. They walked to the door, stopping to look back at me. "Bella, people need to see your art again. You're too good to be wasting your talent in this room."

Before I could reply, she turned, pulling Ben out of the door behind her. I looked down at her painting, admiring the the way she used her colors to express her emotions. It was really quite beautiful. She captured so many details in every stroke. "She's quite good, isn't she?" asked Garrett.

I nodded. "She is."

"I've been working with her for almost a year now, trying to get her to lose herself in her work, but she couldn't quite grasp what I said," explained Garrett, giving me a look. "But you managed to get her to understand."

"I just told her what I do. When I paint I shut everything else out, giving myself over to what is floating around inside my head. Sometimes, I'll be thinking of something completely different than what I am painting. That's what happened with this one," I said, moving over in front of my canvas.

"It's very intense," murmured Garrett as he came and stood next to me. "I can tell you love Edward very much."

"That I do." I smiled.

Garrett left, reminding me to lock up after myself. While cleaning my brushes, I looked at a few of the other painting from the other students. Some of them were decent, but none of them were as good as Angela's, except maybe Ben's. He did an abstract piece that seemed almost three dimensional. I'd have to ask him how he did that later. Covering my piece, I decided to take the one of me and Edward in the meadow with me back to the dorms. By the time I locked the door behind me, I didn't have time to drop the painting off, before I was to meet Edward at the dining hall so I took it with me. When I walked in, I saw everyone sitting at a table in the back. I waved, motioning that I'd be right there, but when I walked over to get my food, Mike Newton stepped in my way with a cocky smirk on his face.

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	20. Chapter 20

Staring down at the jackass standing in front of me, I found myself getting annoyed. Did he just not understand that I didn't want anything to do with him?

"Hey, baby, come sit with me."

"No," I sighed, trying to step around him. He reached out, grabbing my arm with my painting in it.

"Come sit with me," he demanded, squeezing my arm.

"What did I tell you about grabbing my arm?" I snapped.

"You tricked me last time," He sneered, gripping my arm tighter.

Sighing, I swept my leg behind his knee, using my free hand to push him backwards. Falling backward, he released my arm, flailing his arms around. He tried to get up, but I flipped him over, twisting his arm behind his back, effectively pinning him down with my knee, never letting go of my painting.

"Are we going to have to keep having this talk?" I groused. "Because this is getting pretty fucking old."

"No," he grumbled.

"Put your hands on me again and I will really let go on you. Understand?" I said harshly.

"Yes," he whimpered as I pulled his arm up a little. "I'll leave you alone."

"Good. Glad we got that all worked out," I smirked, hopping back up.

Leaving him laying on the floor, I carried my painting with me and grabbed myself some lunch. Behind me, I heard people taunting him about getting his ass kicked by a girl, and I almost felt sorry for him. Knowing first hand how it felt to be laughed at, I would never want anyone to be subjected to feeling like that, but Mike didn't seem to understand that no means no. Sighing, I headed over and sat down next to Edward, placing my painting in the chair next to me and desperately trying to ignore the gaping expressions on their faces.

"What?" I muttered, blushing.

"Bella, you took him down with one hand," gasped Rose.

I scrunched up my face. "I couldn't let anything happen to my painting."

"Wow," snorted Emmett. "I hope I never get on your bad side."

"Me too," I chuckled, taking a bite of my sandwich and looking over at Edward. "How was practice?"

"It went good," he replied. "I think I finally have that song I was telling you about perfected."

"Really?" I murmured, looking into his eyes. "You'll have to play it for me."

"I will," he whispered softly stroking my cheek. "How's the painting?"

"Intense," I breathed, closing my eyes and felt my body shake from Edward's hand on my cheek.

"What painting?" asked Alice, reminding us that we weren't alone. Blushing, I leaned into him, aware of that everyone was looking between the two of us.

"Um, just a new one I'm working on," I muttered.

"Can we see it?" asked Rose, looking at the painting sitting next to me.

"This isn't it, but you can see this one." I took the cover off of it, flushing brightly when they all gasp.

"It's amazing," whispered Alice.

"When did you paint this?" Emmett cocked an eyebrow at me,

"Yesterday morning," I replied.

Rose moved around the table to get a closer look. "I know this meadow," she started. "When did you find it?"

"I've never been there," I admitted. Looking over the top of the canvas, her eyes widened.

"How did you draw it if you hadn't seen it yet?" asked Rose.

"I felt it. I have been painting and sketching this since the first day of class." I explained.

"That's very romantic," sighed Alice. "So what's the other painting look like?"

Just thinking about the other painting caused my face to heat up again. It was starting to feel like all I did was blush about them. Slipping his arm around me, Edward held me closer. "Baby, will you do me a favor?" he wondered, changing the subject.

"What?" I bit my bottom lip, looking up at him.

"I need you to be dressed and ready for me at seven," Edward murmured.

"Why?" I breathed, slowly.

"It's a surprise," whispered Edward.

"I don't like surprises," I whined.

"Please, Baby, just trust me," he chuckled.

"Okay," I agreed just before he pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer. Opening my mouth, I allowed him to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue explore my mouth.

"EDDIE!" screamed Lauren. We broke apart , finding her fuming behind us. "WHY ARE YOU KISSING HER?"

"Because she's my girlfriend," chuckled Edward.

"But she's an ugly freak," snapped Lauren. Tears flooded my eyes, knowing everyone sitting around us had heard her.

"Shut the fuck up, Lauren. Bella isn't a freak. She's perfect," snapped Alice. Feeling my mouth fall open, I looked over at her. She was defending me.

"She is beautiful," growled Emmett standing up. Shifting my eyes over to him, I felt my tears begin to fall.

"She's amazing," added Jasper, looking down at me as if he were speaking right to me.

"Bella's our friend so back the fuck off, or I'll shove my heels up your boney ass," seethed Rose, standing up next to Emmett. A low chuckle that escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"She's nothing, but a freak and a fucking whore, just like you and Alice, Hale," yelled Lauren. Not realizing what I was doing, I'd stood up and spun around, launching my fist at her. Connecting with her nose, she fell backward, screaming and covering her face.

"Don't ever talk about my sisters like that, bitch," I spat, lunging at her again. Edward jumped up, grabbing me around the waist. "Let me go. Nobody talks about them like that."

"Baby, stop," whispered Edward. I stopped fighting him.

"Don't ever come near me, my man, or my family or not only will Rose shove her heel up your ass, but I will beat the fucking shit out of you. Got it?" I threatened.

"Whatever, bitch," she mumbled before she took off.

Taking a deep breath, I turned back to Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice, finding them all staring at me once again. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Bella, thank you for standing up for us," cried Alice, covering her mouth.

"Nobody hurts my sisters," I mumbled. "Besides, you stood up for me first."

"That's because nobody hurts our sister." Rose smiled, reaching across the table for me.

"Baby, is your hand okay?" chuckled Edward. "That's a nice right hook."

"It's fine," I giggled.

"Bella?" snickered Emmett.

"Yes?"

"I really hope I never piss you off," he scoffed.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because I'm pretty sure you could kick me ass," he chuckled.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't hurt my big brother," I muttered.

"What a relief," he laughed.

Tossing the last of our lunches in the trash, we made our way back to the dorms. I put my painting up on my bedroom wall. Being very cryptic, Edward claimed to have a bunch of errands to run, but made me promise to be ready for him at seven. After promising, he left, leaving me wondering what he had planned, and knowing the others were in on it. Alice and Rose insisted that we have a spa day so we spent the afternoon giving each other facials, manicures, and pedicures. For the first time, I knew what it felt like to have real friends.

They also insisted that they get to pick out my dress for tonight so they went into my closest. I thought they were going to have a stroke when they started pulling out my clothes. After much debate, they finally decided I should wear an ice blue silk strapless dress that flares at my bust line and falls to my knees, adding a my pair of silver heels.

At five, they instructed me to go take a shower. When I came back, they shoved me into a chair and went to work on my hair and makeup. I should have minded, but found myself enjoying it. They pulled my hair up into a messy twist on the back of my head, leaving my make-up on the lighter side. Once they were done, I went back into my room to get dressed.

Slipping my dress on carefully, I added my shoes and stood in front of my mirror, shocked at how pretty the person standing opposite of me looked. I heard someone knock on the door. Alice winked at me and opened the door. Edward was wearing a pair of black pants and a black dress shirt. He looked up at me and smiled. He came over and pulled me into his arms roughly and kissed me hard.

"Baby, you look amazing," he whispered, against my lips.

"You look gorgeous," I murmured, kissing him again. Alice cleared her throat, causing up both to blush.

Edward wrapped my arm around his. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said, smiling.

He led me out of the room without another word. When we stepped onto the elevator, there were two other people. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I could feel his breathe on my neck, his fingers caressing my side through my dress. Turning so I faced him, I leaned up, kissing him. The doors to the elevator slid open, the two people with us laughed as they stepped off. Edward led me off the elevator and out of the dorms, down to a silver Aston Martin Vanquish. I felt my mouth drop open.

"Is this yours?" I asked as I looked over the car.

"Yes, this is my baby," he chuckled. "Well, my other baby."

"It's stunning," I whispered.

"Not nearly as stunning as you are, baby."

He opened the car door for me and helped me inside. He ran around to the drivers side and climbed in. He started the car, and I moaned softy. It so quiet, nearly purring under us. Laughing to himself, he shifted the car and pulled away from the curb. Driving in silence, he lifted my hand to his lips every once in awhile. About fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to the New York Art Gallery.

"Really?" I squealed.

"Yes," he chuckled. He came around and opened my door for me. He held my hand and helped me climb out. "I thought you might like this."

"I haven't been here yet," I said softly. "I always wanted to."

"Then I am glad to be here for your first visit," smiled Edward as he led me inside.

We took our time looking at each painting. He'd ask me questions about the different techniques or the different artist. I'd explain to him the best I could, while he watched me speaking with the biggest smile on his face. I felt my face heat up, which just made him smile bigger. We had just stepped in front of some abstract paintings when I looked up at one and felt my mouth drop open as I gasp.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Any idea what she found?**


	21. Chapter 21

Hanging on the wall, three feet in front of me, was one of my paintings. In fact, it was one of the first paintings I ever sold. I'd been obsessing over abstract works, focusing mostly on how Picasso managed to enthrall people by his pieces. After devouring numerous books I'd found at the library, I practically locked myself in my room for weeks trying to perfect my technique. Finally, after almost two months of working, I managed the one in front of me.

To the naked eye, it looked like nothing more than a random group of shapes; squares, circles, triangles. But to the trained eye, or at least someone with a love of art, they'd see me, broken apart in a dozen pieces, all connected by thread of passion and yearning. Bringing my hand up to cover my trembling lips, I whimpered.

"Baby, what is it?" fretted Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Pointing to the painting hanging on the wall, I felt my hand shaking. "That's mine."

Shifting his eyes over to the picture, he smiled. "Really?"

"Ah, yes, Isabella," chuckled a man from behind me. Turning, I found an older gentlemen with long black hair and black eyes watching me.

"Do I know you?" I frowned, scooting closer to Edward.

"No, but I know you, my dear. I'm Aro Volturi, the curator here. I've been a big fan of yours for many years," he explained, holding his hand out to me.

"It's lovely meet you, Mr. Volturi." I shook his outstretched hand. "This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

"Please call me, Aro. It's a pleasure to met you, Edward." Turning to my paining, he sighed. "This is my favorite pieces of yours from my collection."

"How did it end up here?" I wondered.

"I donated it to the gallery. It's simply too amazing not to be seen." Aro smiled as he turned back to me. "I've missed seeing your work, my dear. The whole world has."

"I'm working on showing my work again. It hasn't been easy," I mumbled, getting a little tired of explaining myself to everyone.

"I know, my dear. Your mother was extremely proud of you. I met her at your first opening when you were ten. I was shocked that someone so young could see so much of the world around her. She told me that you saw the beauty in everything and everyone. She said you painted everything as you saw it. You have an amazing gift, my dear."

"Thank you, Aro." I blushed, wiping my tears away. Bringing his hand up to my face, brushed the last one off.

Looking from me to him, and back to me, Aro smiled, nodding his head. "I'll let you get back to your evening. It's been an honor to meet you,"he murmured

"The honor is mine." Smiling wider, he turned, leaving us alone. Shifting my eyes over to the wall, I giggled. "It's always been my dream to have my art shown here."

"It's incredible," replied Edward, kissing the side of my head. "Just like you."

We stood in front of my piece for almost an hour while I droned on about when I drew this, everything that lead up to the moment when it was sold. Keeping his eyes on me, Edward smiled while he listened, never once making me feel like he didn't want to know every detail. Slowly, we made our way through the rest of the gallery, taking in hundreds of other art pieces.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, Edward whispered in my ear that it was time for the second part of our date. All I could do was smile and let him lead me out to the car, trusting him to take care of me. A few minutes later, he pulled up in front of a little Italian restaurant, coming around to open the door for me. With his arm wrapped around me, we headed inside, right up to the hostess, who was staring at Edward and completely ignoring me. Typical.

Edward cleared his throat to get her attention. "We have a reservation for Cullen," he said firmly.

"Oh yes, of course. Right this way," she flirted, batting her lashed at him.

I rolled my eyes, letting Edward lead me behind her. Stopping in front of a private room, she motioned for us to go in. Turning so that he faced me, Edward grabbed my hands, winking at me before pushing the door open, pulling me inside. Looking up, I gasped, feeling the tears already building in my eyes. Carlisle, Esme, Will, Cat, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were standing there watching me with big smiles on their faces, each holding a blue rose in their hands.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

"Why?" I cried, softly. "How?"

"Because they all love you," whispered Edward. "But not as much as I do."

"I love you too, Edward," I wept, kissing him. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

"Do they even know we're in the room?" mumbled Emmett. Hearing everyone start laughing, I tore my lips from Edward's and looked over at them.

"Oh, hey guys, when did you get here?" I chuckled.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," chuckled Esme, hugging me before handing me the blue rose. "Edward told us about the roses. We wanted to give you something to remind you that your parents are still here."

"Thank you, Esme," I whispered softly.

"You look beautiful" gushed Cat as she handed me her rose.

"Thank you. Rose and Alice helped me get ready." I smiled.

"We just picked out the dress. You're the one who makes it beautiful," giggled Rose as she hugged me and gave me the rose.

"Yeah, your beauty is natural," replied Alice, joining our hug.

"I love you, sisters," I mumbled, blushing brightly.

"We love you, sister," they said together.

"Stop hogging my sister." Emmett pouted when he pulled me into his arms, hugging me. He whispered in my ear. "He's a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one." I whispered as he handed me the rose in his hand.

"Nope, trust us. You brought him to life." Jasper handed me his rose. "You look beautiful, sister."

"Thank you," I mumbled..

"Bella, dear, happy birthday," smiled Will, handing me my rose.

"Thanks."

"Bella?" questioned Carlisle as he handed me my rose.

"Yes?"

"How's the right hook feeling?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Who told you?"

"Emmett," he explained. I turned and glared at Emmett.

"Don't look at me like that. It was awesome," chuckled Emmett. "Plus she took Newton down with one hand."

"How?" blurted Will. I could feel my face heat up.

"I might have swept his feet out from under him and twisted his arm behind his back." Smiling weakly, I expected them to yell at me.

"You put him in a submission hold?" asked Will. I looked up at him.

"Yes, you know Judo?" I asked.

"Yes, I've been studying for years. How do you know Judo?" he asked.

"Charlie taught it to me," I explained.

"Bella, I thought you said he taught you self defense?" asked Alice.

"He did, just his idea of self defense was Judo." I shrugging my shoulders.

"How long have been practicing?" asked Will.

"Since I was four." They all looked at me shocked. "What? It's easy."

"So where did Edward take you when he picked you up?" squealed Alice, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the table.

"He took me to the New York Art Gallery. I had never been there before. It was amazing." I smiled wider, just thinking about my painting handing on the wall.

"I love the Art Gallery," she sighed, while everyone took their seats.

"Did you know that they have one of her painting?" asked Edward. Everyone gasped and I blushed.

"NO!" she nearly screamed. "I haven't been in months. When did you get a painting in there?"

"I didn't know until tonight. Apparently the curator is a fan. He donated one of my paintings from his personnel collection to the gallery," I explained.

"What does you painting look like?" asked Esme.

I spent the next hour trying to explain what my painting looked like. They all just smiled as I told them little details about it. I told them about a few of my other favorites from the gallery. Edward kept his arm around me and would run his fingers down my neck. We had just gotten done eating dinner when Esme cleared her throat.

"Bella, dear, we all chipped in and got you a gift. We hope you like it," she said, while Carlisle placed a very large box.

"You shouldn't have," I mumbled.

"Yes, we should have. That's what a family does, dear," insisted Cat. I pulled the lid of the box, gasping.

"Where did you find it?" I pulled out the antique easel that had to be at least a hundred years old. It was a dark maple with gold hinges, and completely beautiful.

"I was shopping the day before your father passed when I stopped by this antique shop. It was sitting in the window. I just knew I had to get it for you," explained Esme.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful" I whispered though my tears.

"There's more in the box, sweetheart," said Carlisle. I gently set the easel down and looked inside the box. They had gotten me ten more canvases, some oil paints, and a handful of antique brushes.

"This is too much," I fretted. "You shouldn't have spent money on me."

"Bella, dear, that's what parents do for their children," smiled Carlisle. I looked up at him, trying to find the words to speak, but I couldn't. Walking around the table, he knelt down in front of me. "I think I can speak for all of us when I say that you're our daughter now."

Cat, Will, and Esme all murmured their agreement, causing the tears swimming in my eyes to fall freely. Wrapping me in their arms, they held me, whispering that they loved me, and I knew they did. While they'd never replace my mom and dad, I'd accept them into my heart, allowing the final walls I'd built around my heart to crumble.

"Does anyone else think they might love her more than us?" whispered Emmett behind us. I couldn't help, but giggle.

"We do," snickered Carlisle, Esme, Cat, and Will. I fell back in my seat, laughing at the wounded look on Emmett's face.

Shaking his head, he turned to me. "Figures." He handed me a small box. "This is from me and Rose."

"You shouldn't have." I shook my head.

"Sister, get used to it." he nudged my shoulder with his. Smiling, I pulled off the lid, laughing even harder. "We figured it was appropriate."

"It is." I chuckled as I pulled out the t-shirt that said, "I'm smarter than you and your parents." I showed it to everyone. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome. Just be prepared to tutor us in advance trig," he snorted.

"You're taking advance Trig?" asked Cat.

"Yes."

"And she's also taking advance microbiology," pointed out Edward.

"How?" groused Carlisle.

"I signed up for them," I chuckled. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Great, another smart-ass for a daughter," he jibed.

"Hey," complained Alice.

"If the Jimmy Choo's fit, Alice," he smirked, before turning back to me. "How are you able to take senior level courses at nineteen?"

"I told you about going to UW until the accident."

"True, but that would put you at barely being a junior," hecountered

"True, but I may have been able to test out of a few extra classes before I started this year," I mumbled.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like biochem, advance calculus, all my English and history classes as well as psychology and anthropology," I explained. They were staring at me again. "Why do you all keep staring at me?"

"You tested out of those over the summer?" asked Will.

"Yes,." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I wanted to take it easy."

"Easy?" gaped Cat.

"Yes," I mumbled. "I could have tested out microbiology and advance trig, but then I wouldn't have anything else to take."

"Is that why Mr. Varner is having you do different work than us?" asked Rose.

"Yes." I blushed when everyone stared at me with wide eyes. "It's really not that big of a deal."

"Bella, I've just never met anyone as smart as you," croaked Carlisle.

"I'm not that smart," I muttered.

"Baby, trust me when I tell you that you are," whispered Edward.

Cupping my cheek, he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine once more. We moved slowly, enjoying the feel of each other, losing ourselves in the small bubble that formed when Edward and I were together. Weaving my hands into his hair, I deepened the kiss, letting a throaty moan spill into his mouth.

"I think they forgot we're here again," quipped Jasper. We chuckled as we broke apart.

"Oh, are you still here?" I chuckled.

"Funny," smirked Jasper.

"I thought so," I shrugged.

"Bella, this is from me and Jasper." Alice handed me the small gift. I pulled the lid off and gasp.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, lifting out the sketch book. The cover was wooden and they had my name engraved on it. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. We noticed that you don't go anywhere without yours and you were getting close to the back of it so we got you a new one," she explained.

"My mom used to give me a new sketch book every year on my birthday," I whimpered, softly. "This means a lot to me."

"I'm glad then." She smiled, grabbing my hand.

"Well, it's getting late, kids. We had better get going," sighed Carlisle.

Finding myself once again lost in their arms, I let them hug me, wishing me a happy birthday before leaving us alone. Being cryptic, Edward asked Rose and Alice to take my gifts back to the suite, saying something about having one more surprise left for me. Blushing, I thanked them for everything and let Edward lead me through the restaurant once again. He drove us back through the city, and to campus, parking in front of the science building. Holding my hand, we walked across campus, toward a small cluster of trees. Stepping through them, I threw my hands up to my mouth once again, and gasped.

**OMG, what's she gasping about now? Hehe, thank you for all the reviews:) **


	22. Chapter 22

Edward and I were standing in the middle of the very meadow that had been plaguing me for almost two weeks now. With the help of dozens of softly lit lanterns, and the scent of more blue roses, the meadow had been transformed into a special little getaway. In the middle of the meadow, laid several blankets and pillows.

"What's all this?" I gasped, looking back at him.

Smiling wider, he brought his hand up, gently wiping away a tear. "I wanted to give you my gift in private." He pulled me into his arms. "Dance with me?"

"There's no music," I giggled. With a smirk, he pulled out a small remote from his pocket, pressing one of the buttons. Suddenly, our meadow was full of music, the melody he'd been playing the night I sketched him. "It's your song."

"No, baby, it's our song," he murmured, wrapping his arm fully around my back, holding me as we started dancing. "You inspire me to be the best man I can be."

"How?" I wondered, laying my head on his chest.

"You're so strong and beautiful. You've been through so much over the last couple years, yet you keep fighting, you keep painting, you keep living. You make me a better man. I love you so much." Pulling away, he got down on one knee, slipping a small, black velvet box out of his pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan, I don't want to waste another second without you. Will you marry me?"

"Edward, we just met, only even starting seeing other a handful of days ago," I sighed, stepping away from him. "You don't even know me."

"I do," he insisted, standing back up. "I know you better than I know myself."

"It's too soon," I fretted, wringing my hands together. Bringing my hand up, I turned from him. All I could think about was what people would think about me. Would they think of me as a whore, trapping him in a marriage?

"Bella, look at me," he ordered, placing his hands on my shoulders. He turned me, tilting my head back. "If you aren't ready, then we can wait, but I want to be your husband, to wake up with you everyday of my life, knowing that you are mine."

"I'm already yours," I frowned.

"And I'm yours, baby." He leaned his forehead down onto mine. "What's your heart telling you? Not your head, but your heart."

Looking deep in his eyes, flashes of him washing me that night in my father's house raced through my head. The way he held me time after time while I grieved for my parents, always believing me to be open to him. In that moment, my answer was clear. My lips parted and one word tumbled out, "Yes."

"Really? You'll marry me?" He smiled, cheekily.

"I love you, Edward," I cried. "And I want nothing more than to be your wife."

Opening the box, he pulled out the simple diamond solitaire ring out, taking my left hand in his and slipping the ring on my finger. Placing my hand on his chest, I leaned up on my toes, kissing him and ignoring the tears sliding down my cheeks. Edward wanted forever with me.

Taking my hands, he led me over to the blankets, pulling me down with him. Laying on our sides, facing each other, he leaned in, kissing me again. I moaned, pressing my body against his. Pushing him onto his back, I moved so that I was straddling his legs, biting on my bottom lip. Stroking his cheek for a moment, I lowered my hand down his chest, feeling him shiver through his clothes. Reaching his belt, I felt my skin warm when I tugged, undoing the metal buckle.

In a heartbeat, Edward's hands were covering mine. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"I want to make love to my fiancé in our meadow," I whispered.

"What if someone sees us?" he chuckled, looking around.

We were secluded enough that I knew nobody would walk in on us. "Then I guess they will get a great show," I purred, surprised by my own brazen attitude. Cupping his face in my hand, I leaned down to his ear. "Please make love to me now."

"As you wish, Baby," he groaned.

Slowly, we began removing each other's clothes, pulling one of the blankets around us. We let our hands roam over the other, speaking words of love, promising to always to be there. Positioning himself between my legs, he pushed into me, swallowing my moan. Grasping my hands in his, he rocked his body over mine, taking his time. His eyes never left mine, our hearts and souls blending into one just like our bodies were. When we reached our climax, his lips once again found mine, and we cried out into each other.

We laid there wrapped in each other's arms all night, watching the sun rise into the sky. We talked about how we wanted to get married as soon as we could get everything planned. Sharing stories from our childhoods, and silly things our parents always did. More than once, I found myself crying in his arms, wishing my parents would have gotten the chance to know Edward, to see the man I was going to marry.

Eventually, we both sighed and pulled on our clothes from the night before, knowing our time in the meadow was over. I helped Edward carry everything back to the dorms. Taking our time to enjoy the last few minutes we would have before our roommates bombarded us. Walking into my suite, however, we froze, finding not only Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice waiting for us, but Carlisle, Esme, Will, and Cat as well, and none of them looked very happy.

"Where the hell have you two been?" snapped Carlisle. "We have been worried sick about you both. Alice called at two and told us neither of you showed up. Explain yourselves."

"Um, we…" I stammered, panicking as I looked up at Edward.

"We're sorry we worried you," said Edward as we put the pillows and blankets down.

"Bella, why do you have leaves in your hair?" snorted Alice. Shifting her eyes from me to Edward, she gasped, before starting to giggle. "You didn't, did you?"

"Oh, they so did," snickered Rose, high-fiving Alice. I could feel my face turn ten shades of red.

"What did they do?" asked Esme, huffing as she looked between them and us.

"Nothing." I glared at them, begging them not to tell them.

"Bella, why is there a shiny diamond ring on your left hand?" growled Carlisle. My eyes widened and I turned to Edward.

"Bella and I are getting married," he replied, firmly and wrapping his arm around me. The only word that could accurately describe the looks on all of their faces would be shock,and maybe murderous.

"WHAT?" they all shouted together.

"You can't be getting married" Esme shook her head. "You've only known each other for two weeks."

"That doesn't matter," disagreed Edward.

"Yes, it does. You haven't had time to get to know each other," replied Carlisle, while Cat and Will stood back watching.

"I know enough to know that Edward is my soul mate. Every time he touches me, I feel a tingle that runs through my entire body," I mumbled.

"That's called static electricity," snarked Carlisle, placing his hands on his hips. "You both are too young to be thinking about marriage."

"No, we aren't.," argued Edward.

"Yes, you are, Edward. We love you both, but you need time to get to know each others likes and dislikes," explained Esme.

"I know her likes and dislikes." Edward sighed. "She loves movies. She loves to read, especially Jane Austen books. She lives to paint. She's passionate and completely devoted to her family, which includes all of you. She willing to fight for us, to love us regardless of how little we deserve her. She hates people who judge each other. She hates broccoli and spinach. I'm completely and hopelessly in love with her. I'm going to marry her as soon as she will let me."

"Aw," whispered Rose and Alice.

I could feel my tears pouring down my face when I leaned into him. "He loves his family, even though it's been hard for him always feeling like the odd man out. He'd do anything to make sure all of you are safe. He loves to read. He loves to eat junk food. He loves scary movies, even though they scare the crap out of me. When he was little he wanted to be vampire. He lives for music, it's like air for him. He needs it to survive. He hates broccoli and spinach, too. He hates people who hurt others. And when I found myself lost and alone, he was standing on my doorstep in the pouring rain, just so that he could hold me while I cried." Shifting my eyes up to him, I added, "I'm completely and hopelessly in love with him. I'll marry him this very second."

"You will?" He smiled, gently stroking my cheek.

"Yes, I will." I whispered, pulling him down and kissing him.

"We won't allow it." snipped Carlisle. Turning, we faced them once again. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were smiling, but Carlisle, Esme, Will, and Cat were not.

"You can't stop us," sighed Edward. "We're adults."

"Oh, yes, I can. I'll stop paying for your schooling," smirked Carlisle. Edward and I just looked at each other, bursting out laughing.

"That won't be a problem," I scoffed.

"Oh, really. It's hard to pay for college without any money," groused Esme.

"We have money." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can assure you that you don't have enough to pay for NYU," quipped Carlisle.

"Want to bet on it?" I dared him, lifting an eyebrow.

"Fine. If you can prove to me and Esme that you're telling the truth, we'll stand by and let you get married. If not, you have both have to agree to wait a year," suggested Carlisle.

"Deal," I smirked. Winking at Edward, I headed into my room, pulling my last bank statement out of my files and taking it to Carlisle. Arrogantly, he took the paper, reading over it. His eyes snapped up to mine, disbelief evident. "That's not all of it."

"How?" he demanded, handing the paper to Esme, who had a similar reaction.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I was left money by my grandmother when she pass away." I replied, coolly.

"But you have a lot here," exclaimed Esme, waving the paper around.

"I know," I smirked. "I invested half of it when I got it at age eleven. I have ten times the amount on my bank statement in various accounts."

"You started investing when you were eleven?" gasped Will.

"Yes." I shrugged. It wasn't a big deal, I just wanted to make sure that my parents would always be taken care of, and that I could just paint. Carlisle and Esme just looked at each other, sighing softly.

"Please, just listen to us," he begged, placing his hands up. "Neither of you have had time to develop your relationship. You need to take the time to really get to know each other."

"How long did it take you to realize you were in love with Esme?" I inquired.

"I knew the minute I saw her, but we waited three years before we got married," said Carlisle.

"In those three years, how often were you apart?" I asked.

"Not one night," admitted Esme. I chuckled inwardly when Emmett, Alice and Edward all cringed.

"What's the difference between that time and when you got married?" I was gasping at straws, but I wanted them to understand how Edward and I felt for each other.

"Nothing, I guess, but we were older than you are too, Bella. I was nearly twenty-four when I meet Carlisle," explained Esme.

"So?"

"So I was more mature and ready for that kind of a relationship." That's when it hit me. They weren't concerned about us loving each other, but about me being just a kid.

"Oh, so you think I'm not mature enough to be in a committed relationship with Edward? You think I'm just some young, foolish girl, who fucked the first boy who said he loves her? Is that right?" I muttered, feeling my tears welling up in my eyes.

"No, sweetheart, I know that you and Edward love each other, but you have so much time," Esme tried to sooth me.

"I guess I'm only your daughter when I play by your rules," I whispered, unable to keep the tremor out of my voice. I turned to Edward, frowning. "I'm sorry."

Before he could respond, I wrapped my arms around my body and ran into my room. "Sweetheart," called Esme, but I ignored her, unable to face the woman who just hours before called me her daughter. I threw the door shut, but Edward stopped it, stepping into the room behind me and pulling me into his arms.

"Baby, are you okay?" he murmured

"No, I thought I was finally getting parents again. I guess I was wrong," I cried softly.

"They'll come around. They were just surprised." Even though he tried to hide it, I could hear the doubt in each word he spoke.

"I hope so." I looked up at him. "Do you really want to get married today?"

**Thank you for all the reviews. Now, before I get a dozen reviews telling me that they aren't ready, and Bella's acting like a child, let me just say, I know. I tried to talk them out of this, but they are both a little headstrong and stubborn. The question now is, what will they do?**


	23. Chapter 23

Stepping back a moment, Edward brought his hands up to my face, brushing off the last of my tears. "Yes," he replied.

"Even it if cost you your parents?" I pressed, knowing how important they were to him. "I won't ask you to pick between us."

"Baby, you're my life now. They will either have to accept it or they can go to hell, but I won't live without you for another second."

"Vegas?" I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Vegas," he moaned.

Grabbing my bag out of my closest, I quickly threw a couple days worth of clothes in, making sure to take my pain pills, sketch book, and everything else I could think of. We were being rash and carefree, or careless perhaps, but one look at Edward told me that we were making the right decision. I just hated knowing that we were alienating his parents like this.

"Baby, are you ready?" he wondered, when I zipped my bag closed. I heard Alice and Rose moving around inside their rooms.

"Yes." He held his hand out to me, which I quickly grabbed. Taking a deep breath, we went out to the main room, finding Will, Cat, Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch, looking like they'd been crying. Shifting their eyes down to the bag in my hand, they stood up.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get married?" sighed Carlisle. "You've got so much time."

"Dad, we're going to get married today. You can accept it or not but, honestly, I don't give a fucking shit. Bella is my life and I won't live without her as my wife for another second," groused Edward. I tightened my grip on his hand, knowing it was difficult for him to talk to his father in such a manner.

Before anyone could reply, he tugged on my hand, leading me over to the door, and out of my room. Behind us, I heard everyone gasp, but knew they'd fight us tooth and nail about our decision. Maybe they were right, but Edward told me to listen to my heart, and not my head. My heart told me we were making the right choice for us, and in the end, that's all that mattered.

We hurried down to his suite so Edward could pack his bag. I could hear Emmett and Jasper in their rooms, but we ignored them, knowing that while they might not understand, they would stand behind us when we got back. Once Edward had his bag ready, he took hold of my hand once again and we headed for the elevator The doors had just started to close when Alice threw her hand out to stop them. She, Jasper, Rose and Emmett got in with us, all four of them with bags in their hands.

Looking between the four of them, I found myself asking, "Where are you going?"

"With you." Alice shrugged her shoulders, like it was obvious.

"What?" I whispered. Smiling, they looked between me and Edward.

"You're our sister and our brother. We'll support your choice to get married now," cooed Rose, with a sparkle in her eye. "Besides, maybe you're not the only ones who've been thinking about marriage lately."

"What?" gasped Edward as the doors opened. We stepped out, looking between her and Emmett, who had a goofy grin on his face. She held up her left hand to show a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Emmett proposed to me at the end of last year, but we knew that our parents wouldn't want us to get married yet so we kept it a secret. It was really hard not to wear this ring or tell you, but you gave us the courage to tell them. They weren't happy, but we don't care. We're getting married today, too," beamed Rose.

"I'm so happy for you and Emmett, Rose." Weeping, I pulled her into my arms, hugging her.

"Me too," laughed Edward, hugging his brother. "Congrats, man."

"Jasper and I are getting married, too," whispered Alice. When we turned around, she was holding her left hand up in front of her, a small smile splayed out on her face. Jasper stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "He asked me last Christmas, but we knew they'd shit themselves if we got married before I finished college. We don't want to wait anymore. I'll still finish school, even if I have to do it one class at a time."

"You won't have to." I shook my head, grabbing her hand. "I'll pay for all of your classes, as long as you're happy."

"Bella, we can't let you do that . We're talking about hundreds of thousands of dollars," fretted Jasper.

"It's not a problem." I shrugged my shoulders. "It's the least I can do for my family, especially with everything you've done for me."

"But-" started Emmett.

Edward cut him off, "Em, trust her."

Sighing, Emmett nodded his head, giving up for now. "Okay, but let's go before they come down and start making a scene."

The four of us managed to grab a couple of cabs, stowing our bags in the truck, and heading off toward the airport. Bringing my hand up to rest on my chest, I looked out the window, knowing that when we got back we'd have to sit down and try to explain to Will, Cat. Carlisle, and Esme why this was so important to us, but for now, we'd focus on the day ahead of us.

We pulled up in front of JFK half an hour later, paying both drivers and heading inside. I handed Edward my bag, before walking up to the front counter, where a tall, thin woman with snow-blond hair and dark brown eyes was standing.

"Welcome to American Airlines. How may I help you?" asked the lady.

"We need six round trip tickets on the next flight to Las Vegas," I requested.

"Okay, let me see what I have." Clicking on the keys on her keyboard, she began searching for flights for us. Sighing, she looked up at me. "All I have is first class."

"That's fine." I waved her off.

"When are you coming back?" she asked shaking her head.

"Monday, first thing if we can," I explained.

She nodded and began taking our information, asking to see all of our ID's. Once she had everything in the system, she smiled. "Okay, your total comes to $9,214.52." I pulled out my credit card and handed it to her. She cocked an eyebrow, but ran it. Choking back the shock that sprang up on her face, she gave me my card and slip back, which I signed quickly. "Have a nice flight."

"Thank you," I said with a smile, putting my credit card back in my wallet. I picked up the tickets and turned and handed everyone theirs. Everyone, but Edward, was staring at me. "What?"

"Bella, you just charged over nine grand like it was nothing." Emmett grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop before we could get to security.

"Em, I told you I have plenty of money." I laughed while he gaped at me.

"I know but -" started Emmett.

"Look, my net worth is well into the billions. I don't spend a lot of my money. I donate and try to give back, because my parents taught me that it was important. I work hard and try not to let the money effect who I am. Just don't make it a big deal, okay."

"Wow, okay," snorted Jasper.

. We landed in Vegas five hours later. We made our way through the airport and climbed into two cabs. We made our way to the Belliago Hotel. I booked us three rooms on the fifteen floor. The boys went off to find our wedding rings while the three of us went to get theirs.

I found Edward a white gold wedding band. I had them inscribe on the inside, "Keeper of my heart and soul." Alice and Rose chose similar rings for Jasper and Emmett. Once we were done with that, we went and found wedding dresses. I picked out a simple ivory silk strapless wedding dress that fell to my knees and flared slightly at my bust line. Alice decided a white halter style wedding dress that hugged her tiny body and fell to her knees. She was the only person I know who can pull off the dress so well. It took a while for Rose to choose, but she finally chose a white spaghetti strap dress with a plunging neckline. It hugged her curves and fell to her feet. We found heels to match our dresses.

We went back to the hotel and found the boys waiting for us. Flipping through the phone book, we found a chapel that would be perfect. We made reservation for seven, giving us two hours to get ready. Giggling, we took showers, making sure to dry our hair, before fixing them. Adding a light layer of make-up, we slipped our dresses on, and headed down to meet the boys. A few minutes later, we pulled up in from of the small chapel. We walked inside and found the guys waiting for us. They all looked hot in black suits. They looked up at us and grinned.

"Rosie, baby, you look so beautiful," Emmett gasped, pulling Rose into his arms.

"Thank you, Em. You look amazing." She sighed, before leaning in and kissing hit,

Alice and Jasper were lost in themselves, whispered words of love and beauty being shared between them. With tears in my eyes, I watched them holding onto each other, their love pouring off of them. Edward stepped up behind me, slipping his arms around my waist, and bringing his lips down to my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Bella, you're simply stunning," he whispered softly. Turning, I found his lips waiting eagerly for mine.

Around us, we heard everyone clear their throat, muttering apologies about our incessant need to always get carried away. Blushing, I ducked my head into Edward's neck, fighting off the urge to hide. I knew they weren't trying to embarrass me, but it was still hard not to feel like they were judging me all the time. Whispering his love for me, Edward pulled me into the small chapel, holding me tight while Rose and Emmett started their wedding.

Tears of happiness sprang up in my eyes as I watched the two of them commit their lives together, knowing nothing would tear them apart. When Emmett slid her ring on her finger, he sniffed back his own tears, promising to always love her. I believed him. He looked at Rose the same way I looked at Edward, the way he peered at me. They were beautiful.

Jasper and Alice went next, taking their place in front of the small, white arch. With whispered promises, and vows to honor and obey, Jasper and Alice slid their rings upon each other's fingers, never once taking their eyes off of each other. Covering my lips with my hand, I smiled, knowing they'd never see anyone other than themselves. It's just the way Alice and Jasper worked, they were perfect.

When it was our turn, Edward took my hand, leading me up to the front. My cheeks heated, my eyes watered, and my voice shook as I made the same promise to Edward, that Alice and Rose had made to their husbands. Feeling a cool breeze wrap around my body, I knew my mom and dad were here with us. Leaning down, Edward pressed his lips to mine for the first time as my husband. We were happy.

We bid each other a good night once we hit the lobby at the hotel. We needed this time to be with our spouses. Edward led me up to our room and carried me over the threshold. I pressed my lips against his as he set me back on my feet. Edward pulled me to him as he gently kissed me. I lifted my arms and started unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as I had all the buttons opened, I pushed it down his arms and threw it to the side. I felt Edward reach behind me and slowly start to unzip my dress. He let it drop to the ground and I stepped out of it while I kicked off my shoes.

"Beautiful," murmured Edward as he began caressing my body gently.

I slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down. I pushed the pants to his feet, keeping our eyes on each other as we removed the rest of our clothes. Edward lifted me up and laid me on the bed. He kissed me gently on the lips before making his way down to my neck and to the valley between my breast. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked on it while he rolled the other one between his fingers. Slowly making his way down my body, he lowered his lips down onto me, feasting on me. As soon as I felt his tongue on me, I bucked my hips slightly. Edward pressed my legs apart as he continued to plunge his tongue into me. I felt him take my clit into his mouth at the same time that he inserted one finger.

"Edward don't…stop," I begged.

Edward started moving his finger in and out of me as he nibble on my clit. I could feel my orgasm building as he inserted another finger. I felt wave after wave of pleasure rush over me as I climaxed. Edward continued to devour me as I came down from my high. I felt him kiss his way up my body before he kissed me hard. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh. I needed him now.

"Edward, please, I need you now," I whispered.

Sheathing himself in a condom, he positioned himself above me. "I love you, Bella," whispered Edward as he slowly started to push into me. "Bella, you feel so good."

"God, Edward, don't ever stop loving me," I mumbled as he moved faster.

I knew I wasn't going to make it much longer. My body had been on edge all night. I could feel the tension starting to build again. I pulled Edward's lips down to mine and kissed him as my body exploded with another orgasm.

"Fuck, Edward…I'm going to…cum," I screamed as I felt my entire body shake.

Edward began thrusting faster and I could tell that he was getting close to his own release. I wrapped my legs tight around him pulling him into me deeper than he was before. He pushed into me a few more times before he spilled inside of me while moaning my name. We laid like that for a moment, with our bodies still connected. We eventually went and showered together. After making love again, we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

_I was sitting down by the river. I felt a tingle as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked over at him and gave him a big smile. I heard two people chuckle behind us. We turned and saw Charlie and Renee watching us. I jumped up and ran to them. They threw their arms around me and hugged me tight._

"_We are so proud of you, honey," whispered Renee. "You finally let him in."_

"_I love him," I murmured. "What are you doing here?"_

"_We came to meet our new son-in-law," chuckled Charlie. Edward came over and wrapped his arm around my waist._

"_Mr. Swan, Mrs. Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you. Bella has told me so many wonderful things about you," said Edward._

"_Please call us Charlie and Renee." Renee smiled."Thank you for taking care of my girl. She's special."_

"_I know she is. She's the most amazing person I have ever met." I blushed with each word Edward spoke._

"_Edward, give your parents some time. They will come around. We know that the two of you will love each other for all of eternity, like we do," my mom explained._

"_Take care of my little girl, son," ordered Charlie. He turned to look at me. "You look beautiful."_

"_Thank you, Daddy. I love you both so much." Weeping, I hugged them again._

"_We have to go now, honey. Take care of each other," whispered Charlie._

"_We will," said Edward._

_Charlie wrapped his arm around Renee and they walked into the woods together. Edward pulled me into his arms and we started dancing to the sound of our hearts beating._

**Thank you for all the reviews. First let me say, that I know I said daily updates, but then I got bitch slapped by a rather wicked plot bunny that took over my life. Then, I went to Dallas with three of my best girls and saw 100 Monkey's in concert. Jackson with a handcuff on...DED! Seven chappies to go!**


	24. Chapter 24

Waking up the next morning, I smiled, feeling my husband's arms wrapped around my naked body. My husband. Edward was my husband, just calling him that made me giggle. Carlisle and Esme thought we were rash, or careless, but I knew, in my heart I knew, we'd made the right decision. Edward moaned, pressing his body against mine. I shivered.

"Good morning, husband," I mumbled.

"It's nearly lunch time, wife," murmured Edward. "Do you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Oh God, what did I say?" I asked horrified.

"You said you love me." He smiled.

"You already knew that," I giggled.

"It's still nice to hear," he whispered against my lips. "I love you, Bella."

"As I love you, Edward," I said as I kissed him hard.

I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach. Reaching to the side of the bed, I grabbed a condom, making a mental note to grab more, I ripped the package open. Pushing Edward onto his back, I crawled over and straddled his lap, rolling the latex barrier down his shaft. Positioning myself over him, I slid down on him slowly. Resting my hands on his thighs, I began to move my hips, feeling him sink deeper into me. Edward sat up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he grabbed my ass to pull me closer to him. Edward lower his lips to my nipples and bit down lightly on it causing me to moan loudly. I raked my nails along his back. I felt him shudder and start thrusting harder, but I needed more.

"Edward, harder, please fuck me hard," I begged as I felt my orgasm coming.

Edward flipped us so the he was standing at the edge of the bed while I was laying on my back. He put his hands on my hips and started thrusting harder and faster than he did last night. We weren't making love this morning. We were simply fucking. I couldn't get enough of my new husband. I felt my body shake as I was hit by my orgasm.

"FUCK …Edward…I LOVE YOU!" I screamed, loudly.

"Bella, please let me cum, I need to cum now," he panted as he continued to thrust in me.

"Now, Edward," I whispered as I pulled him down and kissed him.

Edward pushed into me a few more times before I felt him spill into me. He laid down next to me, taking his condom off, and pulled me into his arms. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward," I said as I kissed his lips.

Climbing off the bed, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the bathroom. Taking out time, we showered, washing each other's bodies. Our hands spoke the words our lips had said a hundred times, the words I'd been afraid to admit to myself from the moment I met Edward. He was my soul mate, my other half, the true keeper to my heart and soul.

We dried each other off and went to get dressed. Edward pulled on a pair of jeans and a NYU t-shirt. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue tank top with a sheer white blouse to wear over it. After we were dressed, we went downstairs to meet the others for lunch. The others were waiting for us by the elevator. We made our way to a hamburger place down the street and found a big table in the back. The waitress came and took our drinks and food order. After she left, I realized that we needed to figure out a few details.

"Guys, have you thought about our living arrangements?" I asked softly.

"I've been thinking about it, but I'm not sure what we can do right now," replied Alice, shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess we can just stay like we are, but I really don't want to," grumbled Emmett, blushing around his ears. Rose smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I don't either," I mumbled. "I guess we could try to find apartments."

"Apartments are really expensive in the city. There's no way we can afford them," explained Rose, giving me a look that clearly implied I wasn't to even think of insisting on paying for them.

"Does NYU have married housing?" wondered Edward.

"I don't know," sighed Jasper. "I guess we could check into it, but it may be hard to switch since the semester has already started."

"It wouldn't hurt to try," I suggested. "I guess for now we will just keep the two suites. We can decide as couples whose rooms we want to stay in."

"We can go Monday at lunch and talk to the housing department," agreed Emmett.

"Sounds like a plan for now," I chuckled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon sight seeing in Las Vegas. There were several museums and galleries that I wanted to check out. Alice, Rose, and I even managed to convince the guys to go shopping with us for a little while. So we may have had to bribe them with sexual favors later tonight, but they were going to get them anyway so it didn't seem like a big deal to us. After a few hours of shopping, we went back to the hotel. We had just walked in when we were waved over to the front desk.

"I have a message for Edward Cullen." The concierge looked between the six of us.

"I'm Edward." Taking the paper from him,he read it quickly, cursing. "Damn them."

"What is it?" I worried.

"They're here in Vegas," he muttered, crumpling the note.

"What?" gasped Alice.

"Carlisle, Esme, Will, and Cat, they're expecting us for dinner in the hotel restaurant at seven," explained Edward, gritting his teeth together.

"Unbelievable," snapped Rose. "They just can't let us be happy."

"Do we meet them?"fretted Alice.

"Yes." I sighed, knowing we couldn't hide. "We have to prove to them that we aren't going to let them intimated us."

"Bella's right," Emmett replied. "Their point has been that we aren't mature enough to handle marriage. Well, part of being a grown up is dealing with our problems head on."

"Well said, Em." I smiled, looking down at my watch. "We'd better get changed. It's already after six."

"Okay, we'll meet here in twenty minutes," grumbled Jasper.

Although reluctant, we all agreed and headed upstairs to get ready. Edward and I took a quick shower together, so we could save time of course. He pulled on his suit from the wedding while I pulled on a little black dress and heels that I'd bought today. I pulled my hair up into ponytail and we went down to meet the others. They were waiting for us at the elevator. Emmett and Jasper were also wearing their suits from the weddings. Alice was wearing a pink sundress she bought today and Rose was wearing a red wrap around dress. Taking a deep breath, we headed into the restaurant, trying to steel our nerves. The hostess started at Edward until I growled under my breathe at her.

"We are meeting Dr. Cullen and his party," explained Edward politely. I could tell he and the others were trying hard not to laugh.

"Please follow me, sir," she gushed.

Rolling my eyes, I let Edward led me to the table where Carlisle, Esme, Will, and Cat were waiting for us. They still didn't look very happy to see us as we took our seats. We just stared at each other for a few minutes. The silence was deafening, glares speaking volumes. My heart ached knowing they hated me for pulling their children away from them. Maybe we had made a mistake. As if he could read my mind, Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Maybe we hadn't.

"Did you and Bella get married?" Carlisle finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, we did last night," admitted Edward. Carlisle and Esme both groaned, before turning to glare at me.

"Are you happy now?" snapped Esme. Her icy tone cut through me, I looked away.

"Yes, I'm extremely happy," I whimpered, bringing my hand up to my chest.

"Edward, how could you marry her after just a few days?" asked Carlisle. A tear traveled down my face, I was now just a her to him.

"First of all, Mom, don't ever talk to my wife like that again," gritted Edward, looking at his mother. He turned to Carlisle next. "I married Bella because I love her and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You're both so young," sighed Carlisle. "You had so much time."

"Do you doubt how much we love each other so much?" I inquired, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"No, I don't, Bella, but neither of you have lived on your own for more than a couple weeks. What do you know about juggling school and a marriage?" he retorted.

"I have been juggling school and a career for nine years, Carlisle."

"Bella, your parents handled your career," snapped Esme. I glared at her.

"No, they didn't. I made every decision when it comes to my art. Every opening, every showing, every deal was made by me and me only," I explained, heatedly.

"You were ten years old," she scoffed. "What did you know at ten years old?"

"I might have only been a child, but I knew how to read my contracts. I knew how to make sure my ass was covered in case of a disaster. I made sure to protect not only myself, but other artist who were showing their work with mine," I replied. "Don't ever assume that you know more than I do."

"Everyone calm down," Emmett insisted, placing his hand in the middle of us. Leaning back, I took a deep breath, hating the cold glare coming off of Esme. "Now, Mom, Dad, why can't you just accept that we're happy?"

"Wait, what do you mean you're happy?" sneered Cat. looking from Emmett to Rose to Alice then to Jasper. She looked down and saw their rings. "Oh my god, you got married, too, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did," Jasper admitted. "I love Alice, and we were ready."

"We're happy," added Rose. "I'm done worrying about how much I disappoint you both."

"Rosalie, you don't disappoint us. Your education should be your first priority right now." Will shook his head, his disgust evident.

"My education is very important to me, but Emmett's the most important part of my life. You made it clear that Emmett and I shouldn't even consider marriage for another five years. We've already been together for four years. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to have to keep our engagement to ourselves for three months?" ranted Rose.

"But you're so young still. You're only twenty-two," groused Cat.

"I know how old I am, Mother. You aren't listening to me. I love Emmett. I didn't want to live without him for one more second," muttered Rose.

"Mom, Dad, why can't you just be happy for us?" pleaded Alice.

"Alice, you are barely nineteen and you're in your first year of college. I can understand Emmett and Rosalie getting married, but why would you and Jasper make such a big decision without thinking through the details?" Esme sighed.

"Jasper proposed to me nine months ago, Mother. I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember. I should have been able to tell you and Dad, but I couldn't, because I knew what you would say. I won't live without him as my husband for another second," Alice quipped.

"What about your future?" snapped Esme. "How are you and Jasper going to support yourselves?"

"We will be just fine." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

Sighing, Esme leaned back in her seat. "Why did you decide to get married now?" she asked Alice and Emmett.

"Because Bella and Edward gave us the strength to put our fear aside and live for ourselves, not for you," exclaimed Emmett. Esme, Carlisle, Will and Cat all turned and looked at me.

"Haven't you ruined enough peoples lives?" snapped Cat. I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

"Your mother would be disappointed in you," Esme mumbled. The pain boiling inside of me erupted. I slammed my hands on the table and stood up, causing everyone to flinch.

"You don't know a fucking thing about my mother. She and Charlie loved each other more than I have ever seen people love, except for your children. Charlie and Renee were the ones who told me to let you all in. They gave me the strength and the courage to let myself love them. I don't doubt for one fucking second that if they were sitting here that they would be prouder of me for finding someone like Edward, who loves me more than I deserve. Don't you fucking ever use my mother against me," I cried.

Leaving them gaping at me, I turned and ran out of the restaurant. I could hear the others yelling at their parents, defending me, but I couldn't sit there and listen to them berate me another second. Letting myself into our room, I scrambled over and fell on our bed, curling up and letting my tears fall unashamedly.

**EPOV**

Stunned, that was the only word to explain what I felt as I watched Bella run from us. My mother, who I'd always considered to be one of the kindest people I knew, had hit below the belt, crushing my new wife. I'd never felt ashamed of my parents until this moment.

"How could you say that to her?" gasped Alice. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for her to let you in?"

"I never thought I would see the day that my mother would be such a cold-hearted bitch," muttered Emmett, throwing his napkin on the table.

"Don't talk to my wife like that," commanded Carlisle, while Esme sat there completely shocked. We'd never spoken to her with such little respect before, but never had she shown her claws like this, either.

"Then she shouldn't talk to my wife like that," I muttered, standing up. "Bella is my life and soul now. I know that it's hard for you to understand how much I love her. She's the most amazing person I've ever met. And I love you, Mom, but until you decide to apologize to me and Bella, you can stay the fuck away from us."

Dropping my napkin on the table, I turned and walked away from my parents, leaving them to their own guilt and shame. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper echoed my sentiments before following me. We stepped into the elevator, each of us lost in the hurt and anger stewing up in side of me. Nodding at them, we left the elevator, and headed to our separate rooms.

My heart beat wildly in my chest as I slid my key card into the slot, praying my wife would inside when I opened the door. Nothing prepared me for the sight I found. Curled up in a ball, laid my Bella, muffled sobs filling the air. The last time I saw her so broken, she'd just buried her father. Shrugging off my jacket and shoes, I climbed onto the bed, pulling her into my arms. Her tiny hand came up and gripped the front of my shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," I whispered.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I've ruined everyone's lives," she wept.

"No, baby, you made us complete. I've never seen someone be able to draw Rose and Alice to them the way you did, same thing for Emmett and Jasper. Baby, I've never felt so alive and I know it's because of you. Please, don't leave me just because my parents are assholes," I begged, feeling my eyes swim with tears.

"I'm never leaving you, my love. I can't live without you," she murmured, looking up at me through her tears.

"I love you so much," I declared before capturing her lips with mine.

We stripped out of our clothes, and made love for hours. I could feel every inch of myself inside of her. She was afraid I'd leave her, I could feel her fear rolling off of her. She was desperate and needy with every thrust, every touch. When our bodies were exhausted, we fell asleep together, our hearts and souls connected, just as our bodies were.

**Thank you for all the reviews. So...the parents are a bit peeved...Six more chapters to go!**


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

I woke up feeling Edward's lips traveling down my neck, sending shivers throughout my body. I moaned as he slipped his right hand down between my legs. Opening my legs to him, I allowed him to play with my wet folds. His morning erection was pressed into my backside, begging for me to touch him, taste him, love him. Rolling so that I was facing him, I placed my hand on his chest, pushing him on his back. Giving him one hard kiss, I lowered my lips, sucking and licking my way down his marbled chest to his hard cock.

"I want you," he moaned, reaching down and grabbing my hips.

With a smile, I turned my body so that I hovered over him, lowering my wet mound on his waiting mouth as I took his cock into my mine. Gripping my thighs in his large, nimble hands, he devoured me, fucking me hard with his tongue. I tried to keep up with his pace as I bobbed on his cock, allowing him to push a little deeper into my mouth each time.

The tension had already started growing inside of me, and I knew my climax was close. Grinding my hips, I began to whimper, needing my release. Withering under me, I could tell Edward's close, too. I want him to come with me, always be with me. Plunging him deep into my throat, I swallow around his head, hearing him cry out into me just before he releases his seed for me. Feeling him fall for me, pushes me over the edge, and I let go.

Rolling off of him, I took several deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. "I love waking up like that," I giggled.

Edward laughed. "Me too, baby." He smiled. "I love the feel of your sexy mouth on my cock. I love to taste your wet pussy."

"I love the taste of your cock. I don't think I'll ever get tired of it." I blushed as the words leave my mouth. I'd never really heard anyone use the words cock and pussy before, but I loved the way they sounded coming out of his mouth.

"Ready to take a shower?" he whispered. "We have a flight to catch."

"Yeah." I sighed.

We got up and went and took a shower together. Once we thoroughly cleaned each other, we dried off and got dressed. We packed up our stuff and made our way downstairs to the lobby. The others were waiting for us on the couches. They looked up at me, concern weighing heavily on all of them. The cold, heartless words from the night before once again ran rampant through my mind. When I opened my heart and let their parents in, I never thought I'd see the day I'd regret it, but that day came last night. I missed them already.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Emmett, standing up and hugging me. Just like when Edward and I came back from laying my father to rest, he proved his love for me as a brother.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I whimpered. "I'm just tired of losing people I love."

"I know you are, honey. Just give them some time," replied Jasper, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll try," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

When we went to check out, I was handed a message from Esme, pleading with me to call her,o but I was still to angry to talk to her right now. Of all of them, she'd been the one to reach out to me the most, the one who encouraged me to allow Edward to love me. For her to turn on me on a dime broke my heart. Maybe one day, I'd be able to sit with her and we could work this all out, but for now, I just needed some time.

I settled the bill and we made our way to the airport. By the time we made it through security, we barely had time to board our plane. We settled into our seats and buckled up. Edward and I spent the first part of he flight wrapped in each other's arms. After a few hours on the plane, I made my way to the bathroom, giving Edward a hard kiss before I left. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I pulled the door open and pulled my husband into the bathroom with me. He lifted me up and I wrapped his legs around my waist as he grabbed at my now bare, ass. I dangled my panties from my finger.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled.

"Please fuck me, Edward," I moaned into his lips.

I reached down between us and undid his pants, while he pulled the last of the condoms out of his wallet. Tearing the package open, he rolled it down his length before position himself at my opening. Edward kissed me as he thrust into me hard. II cried out into his mouth, feeling all of him. I swear it was best feeling ever. He began thrusting into me hard and fast. We both knew our time in the locked in the bathroom would be short and sweet. Reaching down between us, I fingered my clit, desperate for my release.

"That's fucking hot," moaned Edward, watching my fingers graze his cock as he slid in and out of me. "Now, Bella, please, I can't hold off."

My core tightened around him, "Fuck, Edward."

Thrusting a handful of times, he found his, stilling his hips against mine. Lowering his head onto my shoulder, he chuckled, "Guess this means we're officially in the mile high club."

"Guess so," I giggled.

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before Edward set me on my feet, disposing of his condom, and pulled up his pants. I started to slip my panties back on, but Edward pulled them out of my hands and put them in his pocket. I cocked an eyebrow at him, but he just chuckled and kissed me. I left first and went back to my seat. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper laughed when I walked by. My face was beat red by the time I got to my seat. Edward followed a few minutes later. He was grinning like a mad fool. The flight attendant gave us both a coke with a wide smile, saying she thought we might be thirsty. I buried my face in my hands, fighting off my humiliation.

When we landed in New York, we gathered our belongings and made our way back to the dorms, unsure if we would find their parents waiting for us again. Part of me hoped they would, the other part feared the confrontation, if they were there. We unloaded our belongs and went up to our rooms. I found another note from Esme and Carlisle asking me to call them. I just wasn't ready to face them again, even if I missed them already.

Edward moved some of his stuff from his room into mine, while Rose move some of her things to Emmett's room and Jasper moved his stuff to Alice's room. We were still hoping to find a space in married housing, but we were prepared to be turned down. I'd been tossing around an idea about how to rectify the housing problem, just in case. I told Edward about it and he thought it was a great idea. The six of us met at the elevators at six to go to the dining hall.

It was odd walking into the dining hall, knowing everything in our lives had changed, while the world went on around us. The other students joked around with each other, talking about the big party over the weekend, and which frat had the best turn out. I wasn't very hungry so while everyone else waited for their food, I grabbed a sandwich and headed over to our usual table, groaning when I saw Mike Newton head my way. The boy would never learn.

"Back off, Newton," I chuckled, plopping down in my seat. "I really don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt me," he snickered, turning to the boys standing behind him. He reached out, grabbing my arm once again. "Now, let's go have some dinner."

"Get your fucking hand off of me," I growled, trying to get him off of me.

"No, you stuck up little bitch," he sneered as he pulled on my arm hard.

Pain soared through my arm, he dislocated my shoulder. Fighting back the bile, I fought against him as he pulled me to my feet. I raised my left foot, kicking him square in the chest. He let go of my arm, but came at me and tried to wrap his arms around me from behind. I elbowed him in the gut and flipped him over my shoulder, crying out from the pain. He hit the ground hard, groaning. I knelt on his back and bent his hand backwards.

"I really don't like having to tell you over and over again to back the fuck off," I gritted out.

"Get the fuck off me, freak," he snapped. I pulled his hand back a little more, he cried out. I was vaguely aware of everyone watching us again.

"I know you meant something else," I quipped.

"I meant, please get off me so I can never bother you again," he grumbled.

"Better," I muttered, releasing him. Standing up, I cradled my arm against me.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Edward as he came running over. He growled when he saw Mike again. "Newton, stay the fuck away from my wife."

"Your wife?" Mike chuckled. He turned and looked at me. "You married this pussy?"

"Mike, I'd shut your fucking mouth," I seethed.

"Should have known a bitch like you would fall from him," he snickered as he grabbed my sore shoulder. I pulled my hand back and punched him in the face. He let go of my arm and threw his hands over his nose. "Fuck, Bitch."

"Don't put your hands on her again," growled Edward.

"Fine," snapped Mike. His friends pulled him back to his table.

"Baby, are you okay?" asked Edward, noticing the way I was holding my arm.

"No, he popped my shoulder out," I wept.

"Do I need to call Carlisle?" His words had barely left his mouth when I was shaking my head.

"I can fix it," I muttered. I went over to the corner and shoved my shoulder back into place causing me to wince. "Fuck, that hurts."

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Emmett. He looked a little green.

"No, that fucker just pulled on my arm too hard," I grumbled as I sat down. I pulled one of my pain pills out of my purse and took it. "I have a brace in my room. I'll put it on when we get back."

"Bella, are you sure we don't need to call Carlisle?" wondered Alice

"No, I don't want to talk to him right now." Adverting my eyes, I tried to hide the pain, not from my arm, but from having to face him.

"Okay, but if it isn't better in a couple days, I'm calling him," warned Edward.

I knew better to argue with him, so I nodded my head, agreeing, "Okay."

We ate in silence, ignoring the muttered whispers around us. It wasn't anything I hadn't experienced before, the same old schoolhouse bullshit. As soon as we were done, we went back to our rooms. Edward helped me put on my shoulder brace and put some ice on it. It'd really began to ache through dinner. Sitting in the front room of the suite, we tried to catch up on our missed work, but the pain in my shoulder made it impossible to focus. Bidding Jasper and Alice goodnight, Edward and I went to bed, where he held me all night, soothing away the tears as they fell.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate them so much. Now, I have a huge favor to ask of you. Voting for the TWCS romance contest has opened for the first round and one of my besties, Nails233, has a story in this round, Loving in the Bayou. The poll can be found on the homepage, on the left side, toward the bottom. Please go give her your votes, and check out her story. It's truly amazing.**


	26. Chapter 26

I tossed and turned all night, having trouble finding a position that didn't hurt. Edward held me, trying to sooth away the aches and pain, but he hadn't been able to. Sometime around three in the morning, he passed out from sheer exhaustion, while I tried to be strong and suffered in quiet. Just after six, I extricated myself from Edward's arms, sitting on the side of the bed. I needed pill, and soon.

"Ah," I wept, trying to get off the bed.

"Baby, are you okay?" muttered Edward, sitting up.

"No, I need another pain pill," I cried softly. Edward scrambled out of bed, grabbing my pills of the dresser. Pouring one in his hand, he held it out to me along with a bottle of water.

I swallowed the pill down. "Thank you," I whispered, taking a deep breath.

"Let me see your shoulder," he requested, sitting on the bed next to me. Trying to be gentle, he undid my brace, sliding down my shoulder. I winced again, looking down at it. "I think I should call Carlisle. Your shoulder is really swollen."

"No, I don't want to see him," I grumbled. "I'll be fine. I just need some time."

"Baby, I know they really hurt you, but your shoulder doesn't look good. It's starting to bruise, and is at least twice the size it should be. I really think we need him to look at it," he explained.

With tears filling my eyes, I shook my head, knowing I was being stubborn, but he'd hurt me. "I can't see him, Edward. It hurts too much to know that they hate me now. I just…I can't, please," I cried.

"Baby, they don't hate you, they just don't understand," he lied, we both knew it. Still, I shook my head. "I won't call him right now, but if it isn't any better by lunch, I will. Keep your brace on it all day."

"I will," I promised.

Edward helped me put my robe on so we could go shower. The hot water dulled the ache, but not by much. When were both done, we headed back down to our room and got dressed. My shoulder hurt too much to bother with jeans, so I opted to wear a skirt and tank top. Edward helped me get my shoulder brace back on, muttering an apology every time I winced. He tried to be gentle. I slipped on a pair of flip flops. Edward grabbed our bags for class, giving me a look that clearly said not to argue with him. I didn't. The others were already eating breakfast so I joined them while Edward grabbed us some food.

"How's the shoulder?" Emmett stood up, pulling my chair out for me.

I blushed as I slid into my seat. "It still hurts pretty fucking bad."

"Bella, are you sure we don't need to call Carlisle?" wondered Alice, clamping her lips shut when I tensed up.

"I'll be fine," I muttered.

"Okay." Rose knew not to push, I appreciated it. I'd have to face them sooner or later, but I'd opened myself up to them, only to have them stab me in the back when they disagreed with my choice in life.

Edward brought me a muffin and a bottle of orange juice. Mike came in, followed closely by Lauren, both of them with black eyes. Everyone around us snickered, but I didn't. While I didn't regret the way I handled both of them, I knew what it felt like to be the butt of everyone's joke, it was a horrible feeling. I almost felt pity for them.

Turning my attention away from them, I picked at my muffin, barely managing to eat half. The pain radiating through my shoulder made me queasy, and I'd managed to keep the little I had eaten down. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward watching me with a frown on his face, but he never said anything.

When we were both done eating, we left for our class. Edward insisted on carrying my bag for me, saying it was his duty as my husband. Blushing, I held his hand and let him. While Mrs. Owens lectured us, I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder, trying to block out the excruciating pain, but not succeeding. Every few minutes, he would turn and kiss the side of my head, and I knew without a doubt, we'd made the right decision by getting married.

Mrs. Owens dismissed class and we left, walking out of the building. Edward had a music class to get to, so after insisting that I was fine, I headed over to the art building. I hoped that having a canvas to focus on would help distract me from the throbbing in my arm. By the time I made it over to the building, Garrett had already started his class, but waved me in anyway. I settled on my stool, staring at the blank canvas in front of me. Between the pain in my arm and the ache in my broken heart, nothing was coming to me. Crying silently, I stared out the window, wondering why it felt like every time I felt one bit of happiness, it was taken away from me.

"How's the shoulder, Kung Fu Bella?" snickered Garrett.

"That would be Judo and my shoulder's fucking killing me," I scowled.

"Have you had it checked out?" he asked, seriously. Shaking my head, I adverted my eyes from his. He huffed and I knew I was about to get another lecture. My lips trembled as I stood up, I'd had enough lectures for one day. "Bella."

"Don't, Garrett," I pleaded. "I've already had too many people I care about turn on me. Just please don't."

"I wasn't going to," he replied, tilting my head back. I searched his eyes, looking for any sign of deceit but found none. "Are you okay?"

Shaking my head, I allowed my tears to fall. "My arm hurts, and..." I took a deep breath. "And everything is so fucked up. I don't know how to fix it."

"It's not your job to fix everything, Bella," he said, quietly. "Your job is to be happy. Are you happy?"

"Almost," I whispered, thinking about the family I'd lost over the weekend.

"Don't give up on hope." He smiled, releasing my chin. "Fight for what you want."

"I'm trying not to," I whispered, standing up. Leaning up on my toes, I kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, and congratulations. I hope you and Edward are happy," he chuckled, gesturing to my wedding rings.

"Me too." I smiled for the first time all day.

Gathering my bag with my good arm, I left Garrett in his room and headed toward the dining hall. Emmett, Rose, and Edward were already there when I walked in. looking up at me, Edward motioned that he'd already bought me some food, which I was thankful for. All I wanted to do was sit down. Trekking across the room, I dropped my bag on the back of my seat, before flopping into the chair.

"How's your shoulder?" asked Edward, before he kissed me.

"It really hurts." I averted my eyes, knowing what he was going to say before he sighed.

"Baby, I think we should call him," he murmured.

"I think you're right." I closed my eyes, hearing my words tremble.

"I know you don't want to see him, but he'll help you.," added Rose. "He and Esme aren't usually like this."

"It just hurts. I…" Shaking my head, I felt my tears sprinkle down my face. "I let them in. I trusted them to love me, and now..."

"We know." Emmett reached across the table and grabbed my hand while Edward pulled out his cell phone and called Carlisle.

"Dad, it's Edward...I know…Just listen to me…SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME," Edward yelled, slamming his hand on the table. "Bella needs you. This asshole Mike Newton pulled her shoulder out of the socket last night...She's taken two pills since last night. It's swollen and starting to bruise...She is...I did…Okay." He shifted his eyes over to me before he hug up. "He'll be here in five minutes. Let's get back to the dorms."

"Okay."

Edward and I made our way to the dorms while Emmett and Rose went to meet Jasper and Alice. They were going to go talk to the housing department about married housing. We made it to our room and I had just sat down on the couch when Carlisle knocked on the door. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest as Edward went over and pulled open the door. Time felt like it stood still.

"Edward," grumbled Carlisle, stepping into the room.

"Dad." said Edward. He shifted his eyes over to me, before turning back to Edward.

"What happened?" The harshness in his tone surprised me.

"This guys been bothering me for awhile now. I'd warned him not to touch me, but I guess I didn't make myself clear enough," I muttered, keeping my eyes on the floor. "He grabbed my arm, pulling really hard. I felt this sharp pain and...It won't stop hurting, and now it's swelling."

"I see." He took a deep breath, before coming over and sitting on the couch next to me. "I need to take the brace off so I can examine your shoulder."

"Okay." I could feel the tears building in my eyes that had nothing to do with my shoulder. Carlisle helped me pull my brace off. He gently lifted my arm to check to see my mobility, causing me to whimper.

"I think you tore some tendons in your shoulder. You need to keep the brace on for the next week. Continue to take your pain pill as you need it, but put heat on it instead of the ice," he suggested, each word coming out thicker than the previous one.

"Okay," I whispered, through my tears.

"Edward, may I speak to Bella alone for a moment, please?" wondered Carlisle.

"Bella?" groused Edward.

Looking up at Carlisle, I noticed the tears sliding down his face. "It's fine, Edward."

Although I could tell he was reluctant, Edward agreed to let us have a few minutes together. Leaning down to kiss me first, he glared at his father, muttering something about grabbing his stuff from his room. The moment the door was closed, Carlisle was on his feet, pacing in front of me. I wanted to throw myself at him, beg him to love me again, but I didn't. Instead, I sat there on the couch, waiting for him to berate me once again.

"Bella, dear, I'm very sorry for how we treated you Friday and Saturday night. We were wrong to put all the blame on you. We can tell how much you and Edward love each other. We're just worried about you. You both have jumped into this relationship so quickly, but I've never seen my son so happy." Carlisle sat down on the couch, looking defeated. I knew I needed to try to explain.

"I know it seems quick, but I feel like I've known Edward my entire life. I love him…more...than…I never...thought…I…could…love…anyone," I sobbed softly. Pausing, I took a deep breath, trying to gain some control. "I'm sorry that we upset you, but Edward's all I have. You don't know how hard it was for me to let him, or you, into my life. From the moment I met all of you, I felt safe and comfortable around you. It scared the shit out of me. I-I learned a long time ago to guard my feelings, but I couldn't do that with you. I feel like…my…parents…died…all...over…again…now...that...I've lost…you."

"Oh, Bella, you haven't lost us," cried Carlisle, hugging me.

"I need to show you something." Pulling myself out of his arms, I whimpered and went into the bedroom, Reaching up, I pulled my painting of me and Edward off the wall. I carried it back out to the main room. "I painted this the day after Edward and I came back from Washington."

I turned the painting around and showed it to Carlisle, who gasp and looked from me to the painting. Laying it against the coffee table, I explained about dreaming of my parents, how they begged me to allow everyone in, and how I felt the constant urge to sketch the same scene over and over. While I spoke, Carlisle moved to his knees in front of my painting, examining every detail of my work.

"I know it seemed rash, and careless, Carlisle," I started, "but Edward's my soul mate, my life. I can't live without him, but I don't want to lose you either."

"You aren't going to lose me, Bella. I will always be your father."He turned grabbing my hand. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't understand, but I do now. Please forgive me for not supporting all of you. Please."

"Of course, I forgive you," I sobbed softly. Carlisle pulled me into his arms held me while I cried.

"Everything okay?" wondered Edward as he opened the door.

"Yes." I sniffed back my tears.

"Edward, son, I'm so sorry for everything," pleaded Carlisle as he stood up and walked over to Edward. "I love you and Bella so much. I'm proud of you for not letting us stop you from being happy."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you, too," murmured Edward as he hugged Carlisle. "I can't let her go."

"What's going on?" asked Alice. I turned and saw Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all in the door.

"Honey, I'm so sorry for hurting you." Carlisle reached out, pulling her into a tight hug. She gasped, before raising her arms and returning the hug. "I know that you and Jasper are going to happy. I love you both."

"We love you too, Daddy." cried Alice. He looked over at Jasper, holding a hand out to him.

"I promise to take care of Alice, Carlisle." Jasper placed his hand in Carlisle's. "I promise."

"I know you will," he admitted. He turned and looked at Emmett and Rose. "I sorry, Emmett. You're a good man. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," whispered Emmett. "I love you."

"I love you too, Em. Rose, thank you for loving my son."

"I always have, I always will," sobbed Rose as she and Emmett hugged Carlisle.

With a smile on his face he turned and looked back at me. "I will come check on you in a few days," He said. "If you need anything, please call."

"Okay. Thank you," I whispered through my tears.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he murmured, before leaving.

"What did you say to him to get him to change his mind, Bella?" croaked Edward.

"I explained the painting," I replied. "I told him about the dreams with my parents, and that I didn't want to lose them too. I guess, he finally got it."

"What dreams?" wondered Alice. I turned and looked at the others.

"I started having dreams the night before classes started about my mom. She kept telling my to let the boy with the green eyes love me. I didn't realize she was talking about him until he showed up on my doorstep in Forks. She and my dad visit me in my dreams a lot," I explained softly.

"They came to me the night we got married," whispered Edward.

I gasped, "Me too. Tell me about it?"

"We were sitting by this river. It was beautiful. We heard someone laughing behind us and when we turned, we saw two people standing behind us. You jumped up and threw yourself in their arms. I knew that they were your parents. They told you they were proud of you for letting me love you. You told them you loved them and asked them what they were doing there. They said they wanted to meet their new son in law so I came up and wrapped my arm around your waist. I introduced myself and Charlie told me to take care of you. I promised. They turned and left. We started dancing," explained Edward.

"I had the exact same dream," I wept.

"You did?" asked Edward, clearly surprised. I nodded.

"Wow," whispered Alice.

"That is incredible," said Jasper.

"How did it go with the housing department?" I asked.

"They didn't have any space in married housing, but they do have a townhouse we can move into. We looked at it and decided to take it. Hope that's okay. The six of us will still be living together, but it will be easier than trying to stay in the dorms," explained Emmett.

"That's fine," I muttered, yawning. "Think I am going to take another pill and lay down for awhile."

"I have rehearsal time this afternoon, but I will have my cell phone on me if you need me," smiled Edward. "Try to get some rest, okay?"

"I will," I giggled, leaning up and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered. "Thank you for talking with my dad."

Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice had class so they took off while I took one of my pain pills and climbed into my bed. It barely took me two minutes before I passed out from sheer exhaustion, vaguely away of the feeling of Edward's lips on my forehead.

When I woke up a few hours later, I found a note on Edward's pillow saying they'd headed down to the dining hall, but if I didn't join them, he'd bring me some dinner back. Feeling the urge to get some fresh air, I climbed out of bed and made my way down to the dining hall. Stopping ten feet away from the doors, I frozen, when I found Esme standing in front of me.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them.**


	27. Chapter 27

Esme and I stood there, locked in a stare down for several minutes. My heart beat wildly against my chest, my lungs burned for me to release the breath I had been holding. Of all of them, Esme hurt me the most. She used my mother against me, ripping holes in my soul. Bringing my hand up to my chest, I took a shaky breath.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked.

"I came to see you," she replied.

"Why?" She took a step toward me, I took one backward.

"I wanted to apologize for the comment about your mother. I was angry and I let my emotions get the better of me. I'm very sorry."

"Thank you. I know that you aren't happy about me and Edward, but I appreciate you making the effort." I could hear the caution in my words. I wanted to believe her, but her words stung.

"Bella, I love you and Edward. I just don't want to see you both rush into this marriage," Esme sighed.

"I understand that, I really do, but I have spent my entire life looking for him. My parents loved each other since they were babies, Esme. I grew up listening to them tell me of how they just knew, how all they ever saw was each other. I never had that, until Edward," I explained softly. "I used to watch them while they danced in front of the fire place for hours. I would pray that one day I would find someone who loved me as much as my father loved my mother. I used to pray that I could find someone I could love as much as she loved him. I found that person with Edward."

"I know that, sweetheart, but you could have still loved each other and waited to get married," grumbled Esme.

"Will you go somewhere with me?" I asked.

She seemed reluctant, but agreed with a short nod of her head. I sent Edward a text telling him I would see him at the dorms later and that I would explain then. I led Esme down to the meadow. We didn't say anything as we walked. I knew that I was going to have to show her how I knew it was the right time. We stepped through the trees and into the meadow that was still surrounded by blue roses, my roses.

"I'm a smart person, but socially, I'm a bit of a freak. I don't always know how to interact with people. I guess maybe I did have to grow up too soon, but I can't regret anything in my life. Edward brought me here on the night of my birthday. It had been a very emotionally draining day for me. I missed my parents, but I finally had Edward so I was happy. I had you and Carlisle, Will and Cat. I thought I was getting parents again." I paused, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"I miss having a mom, and I thought maybe I was finally going to have it all; the love of my life, brothers and sisters, two sets of parents that wouldn't leave me. When Edward brought me here, I had never felt so happy. He turned on our song and we danced. He told me that I make him a better man. He said I was strong and beautiful. Nobody's ever called me beautiful before I met you, except for my parents. When he asked me to marry him, I was bursting to say yes, but I knew it was fast. He told me that he'd wait for me, but to listen to what my heart was telling me, not my head. I looked in his eyes and I knew it was right, so I said yes. I know it doesn't make sense to you that we wanted to get married right away, but we knew it was right. I hate that I have caused problems between you and Edward, Alice, and Emmett, but they're my family now and I won't let them go," I explained through my tears.

"I don't want you to let them go, Bella. I just worry that you rushed into this without thinking everything through," she insisted.

"I know you do. Maybe you're right, but I can't live without him. He's my life, my air. He's my art. He makes me feel normal and perfect. He gives me the strength to finally let my parents go and move on with my life."

"But you're so young," she sighed again..

"Yes, we are," I admitted. "I get that, but you can't seem to get my point."

"Yes, I do, Bella. I just don't understand why you had to get married now. Why not be engaged for a year? Why did you have to get married now?" asked Esme.

"We didn't have to, but we wanted to. I don't know how to make you understand," I murmured. "My heart told me it was right. My parents told me to listen to my heart and not to my head, that's what I am trying to do."

"Bella, you're an adult now. You have responsibilities. You can't go making choices without thinking everything through," exclaimed Esme

"I have spent the last nine years being an adult, Esme. I have been responsible for my life for a long time. I know how to work a contract so that my assets are taken care of, but marriage is not like a business deal to be negotiated. Mine and Edward's marriage is our business. You can choose to accept it or not, but no matter what we will always love you. I just hope one day that I can call you mom again."

Bringing my hand up to my chest, I left her standing there, tears welling in my eyes and a broken heart beating wildly against my ribs. I wanted her to follow me, to finally see what I was telling her, but she didn't. I knew she needed time, but I needed a mom. I could only hope one day, I'd be have her back. Pushing back the hurt, I headed back to the dorms, and up to the suite. Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were sitting in the main room, packing our belongings.

"Are you okay, Baby?" asked Edward.

"I was talking to Esme. She was waiting for me outside the dining hall. I tried to get her to understand, but she can't seem to get over how young we are," I explained as I sat down. "I don't know if she will ever understand why we wanted to get married now instead of waiting awhile."

"Honestly, I don't either, but I just knew it was right," chuckled Edward.

"I know. Me too," I whispered, laying my head on his chest. "So when are we moving?"

"As soon as we can get everything packed up," Emmett snorted. "Hopefully tomorrow night."

"Sounds good. Rose, Jasper, have you talked to Will or Cat?" I asked.

"No." Rose shifted her eyes away, but I saw the hurt. "But our grandparents called. They told us that they were happy for us and they said they would help us finish paying for school, as well as for our living expenses."

"That's nice of them." I smiled.

"Yeah, they understand how much we love each other." Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Will and Cat have always been more focused on their careers than on us anyway. That's why they would drag us all over the place on business trips. They never cared if we didn't want to go or not."

"That must have been really hard," I mumbled, awkwardly.

"It was," muttered Rose, and I knew the subject was now closed.

We spent the rest of the evening packing our belongings. Well, they did. Edward refused to let me do any of it. Rolling my eyes, I humored him. We had almost everything packed up by the time we crawled into bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

)8(

The next few months went by quickly. We moved into the townhouse the next afternoon. It was much bigger than I expected it to be. The main floor had a large living room, dining room, kitchen and full bathroom. The second floor had three large bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Once I got the brace off my arm, Edward and I painted our room a dark purple. Pretty sure we got more paint on each other than we did on the walls, especially after we tore each other's clothes off and made love against the wall.

We settled into a routine. Typically, I would make breakfast. We would meet on campus for lunch and Rose and Alice would make dinner. Our classes were getting harder, at least for the others. I tried to help them understand the material. We made it through midterms unscathed, but Thanksgiving was hard. Will, Cat and Esme refused to come over to our house, but Carlisle, Garret and Kate came. Alice, Rose and I made a traditional thanksgiving meal. I could tell how hard it was for Carlisle to be in the middle of the feud between us and Esme. We tried a couple more times to get her to understand, but she kept going on about our age.

The semester ended, we all passed all of our classes with A's. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I only had one more semester before we would graduate. With taking three art classes with Garrett in the spring, and the urge to paint all the time, I'd managed to get get several pieces done. I'd never felt so inspired to paint as I have since I met Edward. I haven't told him, but I've been looking for a space to open my own gallery. I knew I was ready to show my work again and I wanted to have a place where I could help other artist show their work. After searching for weeks, I finally found the perfect place, located close to Central Park. All I had to now was show it to Edward.

**Short chapter, I know. Thanks for all the reviews. Three more to go and they will be up by the end of the weekend.**


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up on a cloudy Sunday morning, two days before Christmas. Rolling over, I found my gorgeous husband watching me with a huge smile on his face. Bringing my hand up to his cheek, I asked, "What has you so happy?"

"Just looking at the most beautiful wife a man could ask for," he smirked, leaning in to kiss me.

"Is that right?" I whispered.

"Yes," he cooed, gazing into my eyes.

Pushing him onto his back, I climbed over and taking him inside of me. Feeling him inside of me was amazing, and I was glad we no longer needed condoms. Edward sat up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He grabbed my ass and started pulling me into him as he started thrusting slowly.

We didn't need to speak. Our bodies were speaking for us. The sound of our skin slapping against each other, the sounds of erratic breathing, our moans and grunting as we made love to each other. I could never get enough of my husband. I needed him like I needed air to breath. He was mine and I was his forever. As we both climaxed together, I knew that no matter what happened in life Edward will always be here, holding me in his arms, loving me forever.

We stayed wrapped in each other for several minutes. I lowered my lips to his and kissed him softly. Eventually, we got up and got cleaned up. We took a shower and got dressed. We went downstairs and found the others in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. I grabbed a cup for me and Edward and climbed onto his lap. Looking ragged from a long semester, I decided now would be the best time to surprise them with my gallery.

"You guys busy today?" I wondered.

"Nope, now that the semester is over, we have no plans," chuckled Emmett.

"Would you all go with me somewhere?" I lifted an eyebrow, looking between them.

"Where?" asked Alice.

"It's a surprise," I giggled..

Snorting over the fact that the person who hated surprises had one for them, they all agreed. We pulled on our coats and climbed into our cars. Emmett followed me as I took them down to my new space. I parked in front and he pulled in behind me. We all climbed out and I led them to the front door and unlocked it. I motioned for them to go in. They walked into the empty space and turned to look at me.

"Baby, where are we?" asked Edward.

"This is going to be my new gallery," I said softly.

"You're opening your own gallery?" gasped Alice, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes, I've been looking for a space for awhile, but most of the spaces I looked at were wrong. I found this one last week," I explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Edward.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm ready to show my art again. I wanted to find a space that was big enough that I could show my work and help other artists show theirs."

"That's great, Bella." Emmett hugged me, smiling widely. "This looks like a good space."

"There are a lot of windows, perfect for showing off your work," added Rose.

"What are you going to name your Gallery?" asked Jasper.

"The Swan Gallery. I want to honor my parents. I would have never gotten here if they hadn't help me let you guys in." I blushed, while blinking back my tears. While everyday the pain of losing them got easier, I still missed them.

"That's a great idea, Baby," whispered Edward, holding me against his chest. "When are you hoping to get the gallery opened?"

"I'm hoping to get it down by the first of the year. I need to paint all the walls. Then I will have to move all my paintings in, but I think I can do it." I smiled, getting excited about it all.

"What color are you thinking?" asked Rose.

"I was thinking the color of blue roses," I murmured.

"Have you already signed the lease?" asked Emmett.

"No, I bought the space. I closed on it yesterday." I bit my lip, looking around all of them. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking we could start painting today," suggested Emmett.

"You guys don't have to help me," I mumbled.

"That's what family does, Bella," Jasper reminded me with a hip check.

"Thank you, I'm trying to remember that." I sighed, feeling silly.

"Okay, Edward, Jasper and I will go get some paint. I think I still have some painting tape in the jeep. Why don't you girls start getting everything taped off," said Emmett.

Agreeing, Rose, Alice, and I worked on getting the space taped off. Because I still had trouble with my hip and shoulder, Rose and Alice stepped up on the small ladder we found in the back, taping around the tops of the windows. Half an hour later, the boys came back with Garrett, Kate, Ben, Angela, and, to my surprise, Carlisle, all of them wearing old clothes.

"What are you all doing here?" I gasped.

"We came to help you get your gallery painted," scoffed Garrett.

"How did you know about this place?" I pressed.

"Edward called us and told us about it. We're very proud of you, sweetheart," beamed Carlisle, kissing the side of my head while he walked by with two gallons of paint.

"Does Esme know you are here?" I inquired.

"Yes," sighed Carlisle.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be with her," I grumbled, feeling guilty again. "She needs you right now."

"No, she needs you right now, she just doesn't know it yet," he insisted.

"I don't like you fighting with her because of me," I grumbled, darkly.

"Bella, none of this is because of you. We'll be fine in time." He sounded confident, but I could hear the doubt behind each word.

I sighed, "I hope so."

Letting the subject drop, I turned on some music and we went to work. With eleven of us, it didn't take long for us to get the rest of the room taped, primed, and the first coat of paint on the walls. The girls and I went and grabbed us some lunch, settling on burgers and fries. After we ate, we were able to get the second coat of paint on the walls. By the time we got done, it was after eight, and we were all exhausted. Ben and Angela shrugged their coats on to head home. Walking them to the door, I stopped them before they could leave.

"I'd love it if you'd show your work here. You both are too talented not to let your art shine," I said as I grabbed their hands.

"We would like that very much," croaked Angela, shock evident.

"Oh, wow, thank you, Bella," gushed Ben, squeezing my hand. "That means so much to the both of us."

"No, thank you for all the help," I laughed. "I couldn't have done it without you. I'll be here tomorrow if you want to bring some of your work by."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow," cheered Angela. Wrapping their arms around each other, they left.

"That was very nice, Bella," commented Carlisle, stepping up behind me.

"They're amazing artists, I want to help them." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I guess I had better get going," he sighed.

"Carlisle, would you do me a favor?" I asked, pulling him out to my car.

"What?" he wondered. I popped open the trunk of my car and pulled out the present inside.

"When you get home, please have Esme open this. I want her to have it," I whispered, through my tears. "Even if she doesn't want it."

Carlisle nodded, "I promise."

"Thank you." I hugged him. "For everything."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he whispered.

Placing the gift in the backseat of his car, I watched as he drove away. Esme would be resistant to the gift, I knew, but I had to make sure she got it. Shaking my head, I headed back inside, slipping my arms around my husband. "I'm ready to go home."

"What was in the package?" asked Alice.

"Just something I saw one time," I murmured, softly.

They didn't ask anymore questions. I locked up the gallery and we loaded up in our cars and made our way home. Edward and I went straight up to our room. We took a shower and got all the paint off of us. We dried off and climbed into bed naked. We made love slowly all night. After we came together, we rolled over and fell asleep with our bodies wrapped around each other.

**CPOV**

The last few months have been torture for me. After Bella, showed me the painting she did of her and Edward in the meadow and explained everything to me, I understood why they chose to get married now. I went home and tried to explain it to Esme, but she didn't get it so she went to talk to Bella. She came home just as upset as before. She said she understood why they wanted to get married, but not why they couldn't have waited a year at least. I tried to explain it, but we just end up fighting. It seemed like all we've done in the last few months was fight. It was the same with Will and Cat. They refused to even talk to me anymore. They said I was a traitor and I was wrong for supporting the kids. I hoped the one day they will see things clearly.

I parked my car next to Esme's and grabbed the package Bella had given me for her. I knew it was a painting, but I wasn't sure what she had painted for Esme. Sighing, I stepped into the elevator and made my way up to our floor. I stepped out and walked down and let myself into our apartment. Esme was sitting on the couch. She looked up at me, covered in blue paint and rolled her eyes.

"What have you been doing?" she grumbled.

"I was helping Bella and the others paint her new gallery," I explained.

"Great." she sighed, rolling her eyes. She looked at the package in my hand. "What's that?"

"Bella asked me to give this to you," I told her, handing her the painting.

"I don't want it," she spat, standing up.

"Esme, I've had enough of this. It's time to let go of your grudge and accept that they're all married," I snapped at my wife.

"They aren't ready to be married," she wailed. "They have their whole lives ahead of them."

"Yes, they do and they have made the choice to spend their lives together. Why can't you accept that?" I begged.

"Because I wasn't ready to let them go. I…" she trailed off. "I was supposed to help them plan their weddings, to be there to help them pick dresses and flowers. You were supposed to be there to walk Alice down the isle. She talked them into taking that away from us."

"Bella did no such thing. If we hadn't been so pigheaded when they came home that morning, we would have gotten to do those things. That is our fault. Bella really wanted you to have this. I'm going to go take a shower."

Leaning the painting against the couch, I left her alone, hoping and praying she's open it. Stripping out of my clothes, I stepped into the shower, weeping over the loss of my family. All I wanted for Christmas was for us to find our way back together.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Any ideas on what Bella painted for Esme?**


	29. Chapter 29

**ESPOV**

"Because I wasn't ready to let them go. I…" I trailed off. "I was supposed to help them plan their weddings, to be there to help them pick dresses and flowers. You were supposed to be there to walk Alice down the isle. She talked them into taking that away from us."

"Bella did no such thing. If we hadn't been so pigheaded when they came home that morning, we would have gotten to do those things. That is our fault. Bella really wanted you to have this. I'm going to go take a shower."

Carlisle leaned the painting against the couch, leaving me alone in the living room. I knew he was right. It was our fault. I wanted to blame her, but I'd pushed my family away over silly little details, and hurt feelings. After everything I said, there would be no way they'd ever forgive me for being so stubborn and pigheaded. I could feel the tears run down my face as I picked up the package that Bella had sent with Carlisle. My hands shook as I ripped the paper off. I gasped when I saw the painting.

"Oh my god," I cried. Carlisle came running in to me, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Esme, what's wrong?" he asked.

My lips trembled as my tears poured down my face. Turning the painting toward him, I showed him. "Did you tell her?" I asked.

"No," he breathed, kneeling down next to me and the painting. I picked up a piece of paper that had fallen off of it.

_**Esme, **_

_**I know you're mad at me right now, but I felt compelled to paint this for you. The first time I met you and Carlisle, I was drawn to you both. I could tell that the two of you love each other with your whole hearts. He looks at you like you're the only person in the room. He smiled with every word slipping out between your lips, like an angel had spoken the words from the heavens. Every time you looked at him, you'd blush, and smile, seeing only him.**_

_**When my father died, I felt so lost and alone. The pain was unbearable, Esme. When I opened the door and found Edward standing on the front porch, soaking wet from the rain, I was shocked. He came to hold me while I cried, to just hold me. I'd never had anyone just want to hold me before. I love him so much, Esme. **_

_**I hope you know that regardless of how you feel about me, I will always love you, Mom. You gave me the courage and the strength to love Edward with my heart and soul. I love you so much. **_

_**Forever your daughter, Bella.**_

"How could I be so blind?" I sobbed, crushing the letter to my chest.

"Esme, its not too late," Carlisle whispered. "She'll be at her gallery tomorrow."

"What if she won't forgive me? What if none of them will?" The pain in my heart tripled when I thought of all the trouble I had caused.

"They will, darling. They already have. They miss you so much. I've missed you so much," Carlisle cried with me. "I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"No, I need some time alone." I frowned, shaking my head. "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you too, Esme," he whispered. He kissed me and left me alone. I pulled on my coat and took the painting out on to the balcony. I sat in my favorite chair and just stared at it.

Carlisle and I were standing on the beach of our small island Brazil. It had been passed down in my family for generations. I was actually named after it. The sand was so pale it sparkled like diamonds. Carlisle wore a pair of khaki pants and a white dress shirt. I was wearing a long white silk dress. Carlisle had his arms wrapped around me and I had mine around him. Our foreheads were pressing together, our lips barely touching. Bella had painted our wedding day. How had she known so many of the details? I could almost feel the breeze off the ocean blowing my hair back. I could feel Carlisle's love and passion for me rolling off the canvas.

After a couple of hours memorizing every detail, I took it back inside, leaving it against the front of the couch. When I walked into our bedroom, I found Carlisle laying there still awake. Stripping off my clothes, I climbed into bed with him, making love for the first time in months. Holding me snugly against him, we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and took a hot shower. Carlisle had already left for work. I climbed out of the shower and got dressed. I piddled around the apartment for a couple hours before I decided it was time to go see Bella. I had to try to make it right, even if she never would forever me for being such a bitch. Carlisle had left the address to her new gallery on the table for me. I picked it up and grabbed the painting. I made my way down to my car and I drove down to the gallery. I sat in the car for a few minutes. I could see Bella inside. She was hanging up some of her paintings. I took a deep breath and made my way inside with the painting in my hands.

"Hey Angela, you-" started Bella.

"Bella." Bella froze and turned and looked at me.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and went to take a shower. Edward had a meeting with Kate this morning so he had already taken off. I got dressed and made my way down to the gallery. I unloaded the hundred paintings I had loaded into my car. I was hanging the one of me and Edward in the meadow when I heard the door open. I figured it was Angela bring some of her work over.

"Hey Angela, you-"

"Bella." I froze at the sound of Esme's voice behind me. Taking a deep breath, I turned, noticing she had the painting I'd sent with Carlisle in her hands.

"Esme," I murmured. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better." Her words were thick, laced with emotions. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I was wrong. I let my pride ruin everything."

"I miss you, Esme," I whispered softly through my tears. "I've missed so you much."

"I've missed you, sweetheart," she cried softly as she fell to her knees. Rushing over to her, I knelt down next to her, pulling her into my arms. "Can you ever forgive me for being stubborn?"

"I already have, Mom," I wept. "I love you so much."

"I love you, sweetheart."

I'm not sure how long Esme and I sat on the floor of my gallery, crying into each other's arms. We didn't need to hash out all the details again, her showing up, accepting the gift I'd painted just for her was enough. We'd work the rest out as we went along, but for now, I relished in having her back.

"Mom?" whispered Edward as he came into the gallery. Esme stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I…was wrong," she sobbed softly. Edward let out a sob and pulled her into his arms. I stood up, covering my mouth with my hand, and watching them forgive each other.

"I love you, Mom," he cried. "I'm so sorry I talked to you like I did. I just love her so much."

"I know you do, Edward. I shouldn't have said what I did. I was wrong," murmured Esme. "I'm proud of you for standing by Bella. You're a good man."

"Thank you, Mom," whispered Edward as he pulled away. I had tears pouring down my face as I watched them together. He looked down at the painting in Esme's hand. "What's that?"

"Bella sent this with your dad last night," explained Esme as she showed him the painting. She looked back at me. "How did you know?"

"Charlie and Renee showed it to me in a dream. They told me that I had to keep trying to reach you." I fidgeted, knowing I sounded crazy.

"I wish I could have met them. They sound like wonderful people." Esme reached out and grabbed my hand.

"They were," I smiled.

"Can I help you hang your paintings?" asked Esme.

"That would be nice." I looked over at Edward. "How did you meeting with Kate go?"

"It went great." He smiled, looking between me and Esme. "I was offered a seat in the New York Symphony," he said, proudly.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed,jumping into his waiting arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

"Thank you. It's the second best thing in my life," he purred, I blushed.

"Congratulations Edward," cheered Esme.

"Thanks, Mom," he muttered, ears turning red.

Edward told us about his meeting while we worked on hanging up my paintings. Angela and Ben came by and put up about ten pieces of their art. Esme gushed over both of their work, causing them both to flush and stammer out a jumbled thank you. Carlisle came by after he got off work, clearly relieved to see Esme with us. He pulled her into his arms, hugging and kissed her. They were beautiful together.

We had just hung up the last picture when the front door opened again. We all turned and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose standing in the doorway. They all were staring at Esme, who was fidgeting with her shirt. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I led her over to them, knowing this would be the hardest moment in her life.

"Alice, Emmett, I'm so sorry for not being here for you. I was selfish and stubborn and-" she began, but stopped with Alice held up her hand.

"We forgave you a long time ago, Mom." Alice threw her arms around Esme, letting her emotions pour out of her.

Joining their hug, Emmett sniffed back his tears, adding, "We love you, Mom."

"I love you, too," cried Esme. She pulled back and turned to Rose and Jasper, grabbing both of their hands. "I'm sorry for not being a better mom to you both. I love you two so much."

Rose dropped Esme's hand, only to reach out and hug her. "We love you, too, Esme. We never meant to hurt you, but we had to follow our hearts."

"We've missed you so much, Esme," soothed Jasper, trying to calm her down.

"I missed you too," she hiccuped. "And I know that you both love my children. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

A comfortable silence fell around us. Esme discreetly wiped her tears away, keeping her smile lifted on her face. Trying to break up the quiet, I pulled out my cell phone and ordered us dinner, knowing the best little Chinese place a few blocks away. While we waited our food, they helped me hang up my work, laughing when Carlisle glared at me, ordering me sit down and rest after I winced while raising my arm. Choosing this wasn't a battle worth fighting, I did as he requested.

When the food arrived, I ignored Carlisle and Esme's protests about me buying, and we settled on the floor to eat. For the first time in months, I felt like I had my family back, with the exception of Will and Cat. But I didn't think we'd ever get through to them. Edward slipped his arm around my waist, smiling as he stole a dumpling from me.

"Alice, tell them your news," Jasper prompted her.

Blushing, she took a deep breath, a perky smile spreading across her face. "Macy's is going to carry my clothing line starting in the summer." She paused, looking around. "They're going to distribute my clothes in their stores across the country."

"Alice, that's fantastic," Esme cheered, hugging her.

"Ali, I'm so proud of you." I squealed.

"Good job, Sweetheart." Carlisle smiled, while hugging her.

"Thanks, everyone. This is my dream," she beamed.

Looking from her, to my husband, I nudged him. "Edward, tell them." I chuckled.

"I was offered a position with the New York Symphony." Everyone's eyes flew open, knowing just how prestigious an offer with the symphony was.

"Edward, that is so great!" squeaked Alice, jumping up and down.

Emmett patted him on the back, causing him to stumble forward. "Good job, little brother.".

"I'm proud of you, son." Bringing my hand up to my lips, I smiled when they hugged, sharing a father/son moment.

"I have some news, too." Barely speaking over a whisper, Rose jumped into the conversation. "I bought the garage down on fifty-eighth and Masen that fixes up vintage cars. I'm starting my own business."

"How did you get the money for that?" jibed Esme. Rose shifted her eyes to me, waiting for me to explain.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared for what I was sure to be a battle. "I gave it to her." Esme and Carlisle both looked at me, eyes the size of saucers. "It's a good investment. Rose drew up a business plan, explaining her idea, showing her pattern for growth, and I know her, she's hard worker. She's worth taking the chance."

"She also gave me the money to buy a club down in time square. I'm opening my own nightclub," blurted Emmett. Snapping their heads from me to him, they gasped and looked back at me.

"Another good investment," I chuckled.

I could see the worry in both of their eyes, and I understood, but I knew investing in Rose and Emmett was a good business decision. They brought me into their lives, their hearts, and by believing in them, I was able to give them a little of what they gave me. Nodding, Carlisle and Esme let it go, choosing not to fight me, or us, on this.

"I was offered a teaching assistant position at NYU while I work on my graduate degree," muttered Jasper, clearing his throat. "I found out last week, but wanted to wait to see what happened with Alice before we told you. I'll start in the fall."

"Wow, sounds like you all know exactly what you want." Esme smiled, seeing for the first time that we were adults, capable of taking care of ourselves.

"This is just want happens when families work together," I replied, hooking my arm in with hers.

"That's true, we're a family," admitted Esme, covering my hand with hers. "Finally."

**Thank you for all the reviews. One chapter to go:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"He's completely amazing," whispered a woman behind me.

"Look at how his fingers fly across the keys," agreed the woman next to her.

"I heard he's married to Isabella," murmured the first woman. I giggled, feeling Esme laughing next to me.

"The Isabella, from The Swan Gallery?" gasped the second woman.

"Yes," confirmed the first.

Smiling, I turned, looking at them. "We've been married for five years."

They both gasped, staring at me.

Turning around in my seat, I smiled, watching my Edward as he played on the stage of Carnegie Hall. He'd spent the last five years working to get to this place, for this moment. The majority of those years were spent with the New York Symphony. Then a year ago, he was offered a contract to record his music. After much debate, he decided to leave the Symphony to pursue his career, and traveled across the country playing concerts. Tonight would be his last night on the road for awhile. I've missed him so much. He came home as much as he could, but it's been hard.

I placed my hand on my very large belly, feeling a sharp pain across my stomach for the third time tonight. I was thirty-eight weeks into a very difficult pregnancy. Due to my injuries from the car accident, I've had to spend a lot of time on bed rest. Luckily, I was able to stay with Carlisle and Esme while Edward was away, even though it was hard for me to let him go. Sometimes my fears still got the better of me. Wincing, I took a deep breath, trying to hide the pain.

Esme reached over and rubbed my belly softly. "Are you okay?"

"No," I sighed.

"Sweetheart, are you having contractions?" she groused, eyes flying open.

"I think so," I whimpered. "They're ten minutes apart."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she muttered

"I didn't want to disrupt Edward's concert," I whined. She rolled her eyes, leaning across me, and tapped Carlisle on the shoulder. Tearing his eyes off his son, he leaned down to her.

"Your stubborn, pain in the ass daughter is having contractions. They are ten minutes apart," she gritted out, glaring at me. Carlisle groaned, while I smiled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he growled.

"Because I didn't want to ruin his concert, Carlisle." I grabbed his hand as I was hit by another contractions. "Holy fuck, this one hurts."

"They are only seven minutes apart now," snapped Esme.

"Let's go, Bella. Time to get you to the hospital," whispered Carlisle.

"No, I won't leave without Edward," I cried as I was hit by another contraction, only this one was more painful. "AAAAAHHHH."

"They're right on top of one another," panicked Esme. I looked up and saw Edward freeze in the middle of his song. He looked down at me and jumped up. He ran down the steps and knelt down in front of me. Around me, I could hear everyone muttering about what was going on, but my main focus was the man in front of me.

"Bella, breathe," he whispered, grabbing my hand.

"It hurts," I cried.

"Look at me, baby," he ordered. I looked up at him. "It's time to meet our baby."

"Okay," I whimpered.

He picked me up in his arms and we followed the others out of the concert hall. I could hear everyone trying to figure out what was going on. Emmett opened the back door to our black Audi SUV. Edward helped me in and climbed in next to me. Carlisle and Esme climbed into the front seat and we drove to the hospital. I guessed the others were following us. Rose and Alice weren't moving very fast these days, either, both of them due any day. I had three more contractions before we got to the hospital. Edward carried me into the emergency room after Carlisle and Esme.

"We need a bed!" shouted Carlisle.

"We have one right here," urged a black haired nurse. Edward laid me on the bed and held my hand.

"IT FUCKING HURTS!" I screamed when I was hit by another contractions.

"Bella, I think the baby is coming right now, sweetheart," said Carlisle, pulling on some latex gloves. "I'm going to check you."

"O…kay," I panted. He pushed up the bottom of my dress, slipping his fingers into me.

"The baby's crowning. Next contraction, I want you to push," ordered Carlisle. I felt another contraction coming so I grabbed Edward's hand.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, pushing as hard as I could.

"Again, sweetheart," he ordered.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, feeling my baby being born. Carlisle held the baby up to me.

"It's a girl," he cried as she began to cry.

"She's beautiful." I sobbed as he laid her in my arms.

"Yes, she is. She looks like you," smiled Edward, kissing her little head.

"DAD, ROSE NEEDS YOU!" bellowed Emmett as he carried Rose into our room. He set her on one of the other beds in the room. Carlisle ran over to her. "The baby is coming now."

"AAAAHHH," screamed Rose. Carlisle pulled on a clean pair of gloves and checked her as Jasper brought Alice in. He laid her on the bed next to me.

"FUCCCKK!" screamed Alice.

"Rose, next contraction I want you to push!" ordered Carlisle. Esme had moved to Alice's side, holding her hand.

Rose screamed, gripping Emmett's hand as she pushed over and over. Falling back on the bed, she withered until the next contraction hit. Gripping the back of her knees, she bared down, pushing harder than ever. The room erupted as her baby started crying.

"It's a boy," exclaimed Carlisle, cutting the babies cord, and handing him to Rose. Rushing over to Alice, he smiled, pulling on a pair of clean gloves.

"Honey, are you ready to meet your babies?" asked Carlisle.

"I can't do it, Daddy. I'm not strong enough," Alice cried.

"Yes, you can, sweetheart," encouraged Esme, bringing Alice's hand to her lips. "You can do it."

"Okay," she panted. "AAAAAAHHHHHH"

"One more time, honey," cheered Carlisle.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, as her first baby came out.

"It's a girl!" cried Carlisle. He cut her cord and handed her to Esme. "Let's get her brother or sister out."

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Alice as she pushed.

"One more time!" ordered Carlisle.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Alice as she pushed her second baby out. Carlisle cut the babies cord.

"It's a boy," he cried softly as he handed Alice her son.

"Two girls and two boys," whispered Esme as she placed Alice's girl in her arms. "Any names yet?

"We have Charles Andrew Cullen," replied Rose, smiled as Emmett kissed the side of her head. I gave her a big smile for her naming her son after my father.

"We have Anthony McCarty Hale and Lillian Isabella Hale," announced Alice as she smiled at her babies.

"We have Vanessa Renee Cullen," I murmured, softly.

Eventually they move me, Rose and Alice up to the maternity floor. They cleaned and weighed the babies. Rose and Emmett's little, Charlie weighed the most at 9lbs 6 ½ oz. Alice and Jasper's twins came in weighing 5lbs 2oz and 4lbs 13oz. Considering how tiny Alice is, I was impressed. Mine and Edward's Vanessa, or Nessie, weighed 7lbs 6oz. She was perfect. I nursed her and got her to sleep. Edward climbed into the bed with me and held me as I fell asleep.

_I was sitting by the river, painting again. I heard a sigh behind me and turned to see Nessie and Edward_ _laying on the hammock. He was whispering into her ear and she was smiling at him. I felt someone sit down next to me and I turned and saw Charlie and Renee smiling at me._

"_She's a beauty," mused Renee._

"_I think she looks like you," I said softly. "She has your temper, Dad."_

"_Good," he chuckled. "She'll need it to fight all the boys off."_

"_I haven't dreamed about you guys in a while," I whispered. They both smiled and looked back at me._

"_You haven't needed us in awhile. You have Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. You have Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice," said Renee._

"_Not to mention Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela," added Charlie._

"_I miss them," I murmured. "I know they're doing great things in LA, but I miss them a lot."_

"_They're still with you," said Renee," as were we."_

"_I know," I whispered. Edward came over with Nessie. She reached out to me and I pulled her into my arms. "Nessie, this is Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie."_

"_We love you, Nessie," smiled Renee, stroking her cheek. "Take care of your Mommy and Daddy."_

"_We will see you in your dream,"added Charlie._

_Nessie reached out with her little hand and smiled. Charlie and Renee returned her smiled before they got up. They held hands as they walked back towards the house. Somehow, in my heart, I knew this would be the last time they came to me. Looking at the little girl wrapped in my arms, and the man Edward holding us both, I knew I didn't need them anymore. Our family was finally complete._

**Thank you for all the reviews over all the chapters. I appreciate them all so much. This is it, the end. There will not be a sequel, at least I don't think there will be. You never know, I suppose.**


End file.
